Training
by ShadedStarlight0
Summary: This story takes place after Haruhi's safety is put in danger. She is to begin training with Yasuchika and Satoshi. Training doesn't go as planned as many things happen. Read to find out what happens to Haruhi as she goes through training. T rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Training

Summary: The takes place after the Ouran episode of "The Sun, the Sea, and the Host Club." If you are following the manga then it comes after the chapter when Haruhi is thrown off a cliff. After the events at the beach, Haruhi makes plans to have Mori and Hunny help her be able to defend herself. However, it is never mentioned again until now. This won't follow the story line of the anime or manga. This will also take place after Mori and Hunny go to Ouran University.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Ouran characters or plot themes.

Chapter 1: What makes you so special?

Haruhi was on her way to the host club. She was running late again after stopping by the library to pick up a book she needed for class. She was thinking that she had to hurry to be there on time so her debt wasn't raised again when she accidentally ran into someone. She looked up and saw the boyfriend of one of her regulars.

"Sorry I wasn't looking to see where I was going," Haruhi said and she picked up the books she had dropped.

"You should be more careful. What does Aki see in you anyway? She goes to visit you and that stupid host club every day." the boy said.

"I said I was sorry. Why don't you ask Aki to spend time with you instead?" Haruhi asked bluntly. The boy got even more mad and pushed Haruhi into the hallway wall.

"Did I ask for your advice you little bookworm?" he asked and loomed over her.

"Look out Haru-chan!" Haruhi heard Hunny call then then she heard the guy hit the ground hard as Hunny knocked him down with kick. The boy looked at Hunny then at Mori as he came to stand behind his cousin. He quickly got up and ran off.

"Who was that guy Haru-chan?" asked Hunny in his sweet voice.

"That was Aki's boyfriend. He was upset that Ami always goes to the host club after school." Haruhi answered as she picked up her books. She winced slightly.

"Haruhi you're hurt."she heard Mori's monotonous voice say then she was picked up off the ground. Mori carried her to the music room and Hunny grabbed her books. They walked in the room to hear Tamaki yelling at the twins.

"What did you two shady twins do to my beautiful daughter?" Tamaki yelled then everyone turned at the sound of the doors closing. Tamaki started panicking when he saw Mori carrying Haruhi and Haruhi holding her wrist.

"What happened to my wonderful daughter? Who did this to you?" Tamaki asked and ran to Haruhi as Mori set her down on her feet.

"For the thousandth time Tamaki-Senpai you're not my dad!" Haruhi shouted. As a result Tamaki ran to his emo corner and started muttering that his daughter hated him.

"What did happen-"started Kaoru.

"Haruhi?"finished Hikaru.

"It was nothing you guys. Aki's boyfriend just got a little upset that's all." She said. She then quickly added, " And Hunny-Senpai kicked the guy and he ran off" she saw the twins headed for the door to start after the guy.

"Will you be okay to host today Haruhi?" Kyoya asked while writing in his black notebook. Haruhi couldn't help but feel her debt hanging over her.

"I'll be fine. It's just a bruise, there is no reason for me to not host and have my debt raised." She said and gave Kyoya a glare. He walked off and went and sat at his usual table where his laptop was.

TIME LAPSE TO AFTER CLUB HOURS 

Haruhi started to pick up the room as the last of the customers left when Hunny ran over.

"How is your wrist Haru-chan?" he asked in his cute voice. " Do you want to hold Usa-Chan?" he asked.

"No thanks Hunny-Senpai I'm fine." She said and put all the teacups on a tray then took them into the kitchen. When she returned she felt an arm go around each of her shoulders.

"Are you sure Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"Because we could always give you a ride home" Hikaru said with a mischievous grin.

"There is no way I am going to let you two shady twins be alone in a car with my innocent daughter!" Tamaki shouted and he started to chase the twins around the room.

"Haruhi is your wrist better? We wouldn't want anything to inhibit your ability to host now would we?" he asked.

"I'm fine Senpai, it doesn't hurt anymore. I will be able to host just fine." she said as she finished cleaning up and went to her books.

"You're lucky that Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai came to club today Haruhi. You should be more careful! Who knows what that boy could have done to you!" Tamaki shouted and stopped chasing the twins.

"You are too careless Haruhi. It's just like the beach incident." Kaoru added.

"You don't know how to defend yourself Haruhi." Hikaru said after his twin.

"Takashi and I can teach you how to defend yourself Haru-Chan!" Hunny volunteered happily.

"Aren't you and Mori-Senpai busy at college? You don't need to worry about it Hunny-Senpai." She said trying to divert the subject.

"Then we'll get someone to teach you." the twins chorused.

"No thanks guys." Haruhi said and put her books in her bag.

"You are putting the profits of the club in danger Haruhi. I insist that you find some way to defend yourself." Kyoya said.

"Fine but you Hikaru and Kaoru are not finding me a teacher." She said finally giving in to the fact that she needed to find a way to defend herself.

"Naturally that wouldn't happen. Being a commoner you wouldn't be able to afford professional lessons. I do believe that Hunny-Senpai's brother is the captain of the Karate club now that he has entered the high school. I am also aware that More-Senpai's brother is the captain of the Kendo club. You could seek out their help, after club hours of course." Kyoya stated.

"Chika-chan and Sato-chan can teach Haru-chan right Takashi!" Hunny cheered.

"Yeah." Mori replied.

" I trust you two can ask your brothers two cooperate. Have them come here after club hours tomorrow." Kyoya said then he walked out of the room to go home.

"I'll get Sato-chan to bring Chika-chan here tomorrow. You'll have fun learning Haru-chan" Hunny said then he and Mori left as well.

"See you tomorrow Haruhi!" the twins said together as they left dragging Tamaki after them.

"But who's going to make sure my Haruhi gets home safe?" he yelled as his voice started to fade away.

"Great, just great." Haruhi muttered to herself as she began her walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

Training

Previously: Haruhi has just been told that she has to train to be able to defend herself. Mori's brother Satoshi and Honey's brother Yasuchika are to be her senpais.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, Bisco Hatori does.

Note: Quotation marks show speech. If speech is italicized, it indicates thoughts.

Chapter 2: Two new senpais

After the meeting the day before, Haruhi found herself dreading the meeting that was to happen after club that day. She started to hope that the two boys who were to help her would not want to be her teachers. She was snapped out of her daze by her regular, Aki, attempting to engage in a conversation.

"Haruhi, are you okay? You seem lost in your thoughts today. Did something happen?" she asked. Haruhi could tell from the look on her face that she didn't know what her boyfriend had done the day before. Not wanting to bring it up and make Aki feel bad, she tried diverting the subject.

"I am perfectly fine, but thank you for worrying about me though."Haruhi said and gave Aki her host smile. Aki instantly blushed. Haruhi was happy her tactics had worked. She kept idle conversation with Ami and her other guests for the rest of club hours. When the girls had all left, she found herself having to wait for Chika and Satoshi to come. After about five minutes she heard a shout as the door slammed open and Chika came through the doorway slightly off balance. The cause of his faltering, and the shouting, then followed behind him.

"You made us late Yasuchika, you should know to be on time to be respectful to your elders when they request a meeting!" Satoshi yelled.

"It was just Mitsukuni. He knows not to contact me in school so he sent you and you were late to notify me." Chika said calmly but Satoshi still hit him on the head.

"Stop being so disrespectful to your older brother." he shouted.

"It's okay Sato-chan. It's good that you were both able to come. Does anyone want cake before we start?" Honey chimed in. Before anyone could answer the two Haninozuka siblings engaged in battle. It ended in Chika's defeat and everyone resigned to the couches except Mori and Honey who were at the nearby table with a cake. Haruhi served everyone tea and then Kyoya spoke up.

"I have requested that you both be present after club today because we would like to make a request of the two of you." Kyoya said while typing on his laptop.

"What are you requesting Ootori-senpai?" asked Satoshi. Yasuchika just sat there observing Kyoya.

"We would like you two to teach Haruhi means by which to defend herself." Kyoya said and looked up at the two young boys. Yasuchika looked slightly interested at the last part of Kyoya's statement, as if not surprised, while Satoshi's eyes got extremely wide.

"Herself? Fujioka-Senpai is a girl?" he questioned loudly.

"No need to raise your voice. Yes, Haruhi is a girl. If this arrangement is going to work, we decided you would both need to know. We assume that neither of you will tell," Kyoya said and casted his menacing gaze towards the two boys," so do you both agree to teach Haruhi?" he asked.

"Will she be joining the Karate club and the Kendo club? Isn't this meeting a bit unnecessary if she could have just joined the clubs to learn?" Chika asked. He saw Satoshi move to hit him but he saw the movement stop after a short look from Mori.

"Haruhi is still required to be part of the Host Club and therefore she must be here after school. This meeting was called to request private lessons a few times a week after all club activities." Kyoya answered. Haruhi gave him a small glare. It seemed to her that this was just a lot of trouble that was unnecessary and an inconvenience to those involved.

"Chika-chan Haru-chan needs your help!" Honey added. Haruhi couldn't get mad at Honey so she calmed down. She looked at the first years. Yasuchika appeared to be thinking while Satoshi automatically spoke up.

"Of course we will help Ootori-Senpai!" Satoshi yelled, earning a glare from Yasuchika for accepting before allowing him to speak about it. After all, Yasuchika would lose his free time to teach Haruhi. Yasuchika turned to Kyoya.

"I will agree if it does not involve Mitsukuni interfering." Yasuchika said. He still didn't want to be involved with his sweet-loving older brother.

"Those conditions are acceptable. Shall the training start tomorrow?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes Ootori-senpai!" Satoshi said and grabbed Yasuchika's arm and dragged him out of the club room. As he left he called "Have Fujioka-kun I mean –chan meet us at the dojo after school tomorrow."

As the door shut behind the boys, Haruhi looked at the door. She then turned to the rest of the hosts who seemed to be doing whatever they normally do.

"_I had planned on going to the market after school. Did I really think they would ask if I had plans?" _She questioned herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by Honey.

"I have a gift for you Haru-chan." he said then presented her with a box. Haruhi took it and opened it and was surprised to see a white karate outfit. "You should wear it to the dojo tomorrow to when you go to train so you are dressed to train." Honey said.

"Thanks Honey-senpai." Haruhi said trying to be kind to Honey. She did understand she was expected to wear the clothes in the dojo and she once again couldn't get mad at the short college student. "I'll be sure to wear them." Haruhi said. She wondered if Honey had gotten them for her because he knew she wouldn't have them and he didn't want her to feel bad. Haruhi knew that the Honey was smarter than he seemed.

Haruhi grabbed her things and went home. She made sure to tell her dad that she would be staying late at school the next day. Her father was not surprised and she soon found out that Kyoya had already contacted him at work. Haruhi finished her homework and put the leftovers in the fridge then went to bed. She thought a lot about what was awaiting her the next day.

TIME LAPSE TO THE NEXT DAY

By club time, most of the customers had heard Haruhi was involved in a new hobby, although the details were foggy. Kyoya made sure that they stayed that way so her training could not be disturbed, and so that her secret wasn't discovered. After club hours, all of the hosts, except the two college students, wanted to come watch Haruhi train.

"You guys are not coming!" Haruhi said angrily.

"But Haruhi-"Hikaru started.

"We want to see you in your karategi" Kaoru finished.

"Well you aren't going to!" she shouted. She didn't want anyone around while she was training. She already didn't want to train, so she definitely didn't want the host club there to make it worse.

"If you two were to go you would offset her concentration. Karate and Kendo take a lot of concentration right Honey-senpai? Mori-Senpai?" Kyoya questioned.

"Yeah it does Kyo-chan" Honey said sweetly.

"Yeah." Mori said in his monotonous voice. After the joint effort to convince the other hosts that Haruhi couldn't be disturbed, Haruhi headed to the dojo in the school and went into the changing room and changed into her white karategi and tied the white belt around her waist.

"_Well I guess I have to start now._" She thought to herself as she exited the changing room and entered the main part of the dojo.


	3. Chapter 3

Training

Previously: Yasuchika and Satoshi have agreed to help Haruhi learn how to defend herself. Haruhi has just gone to the dojo and is about to start her first day of Training.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of the characters. They are the property of Bisco Hatori.

Chapter 3: This might be a long day

Haruhi walked into the main part of the dojo and saw Yasuchika and Satoshi waiting for her.

"Hi. Sorry I am a little late. It took some convincing to stop everyone else from coming." she said apologetically.

"It's okay Fujioka-chan." Satoshi said.

"Just try to be on time next training day." Yasuchika added.

"I will do my best and you can call me Haruhi. You are doing me a favor." Haruhi said.

"You can call us your senpais!" Satoshi exclaimed. Haruhi looked at him to judge if he was joking. She could tell that he was being serious. She decided that they were helping her out so calling them senpais wasn't much to ask. She also decided that technically they were acting as her teachers.

"Okay Satoshi senpai." She said. Satoshi was beaming. He seemed very happy when she said it. Yasuchika just looked at him like he was an idiot. He adjusted his glasses and looked to Haruhi.

"Are you ready to begin?" he asked.

"Yes senpai." Haruhi said. Yasuchika studied her for a moment. He wasn't really expecting her to call him senpai as well. He kind of liked the title but it was still weird to him. His thoughts were interrupted by Satoshi.

"We decided that we would start with basic steps first to build up your strength. You need to be a little more fit before we can start training." Satoshi said trying not to sound insulting. Haruhi felt only slightly embarrassed because she knew she wasn't very strong.

"What would you like me to do first Senpai?" Haruhi asked. She was ready to begin and knew that there was no way out of this so she might as well try her hardest. She figured that she might actual gain useful skills out of her training and she was looking forward to not having to have one of the host club members save her whenever she was in danger.

"Stretch and then start with 20 push-ups then 20 sit-ups." Yasuchika said. Haruhi did what she was told and throughout the next hour or so they had her do similar basic exercises. The whole time she was working on completing her exercises, Yasuchika and Satoshi were arguing about her training schedule. Satoshi wanted to focus on concentration and meditation, which are vital kendo skills. He had decided that those kind of skills would be what he could teach her because the chances of her having a bokuto (wooden sword used in kendo) when she was in danger were slim to none. Yasuchika thought that because karate was more practical in general that they should focus on that first. After trying to ignore the fighting and train, Haruhi gave up trying to block it out and interrupted.

"Why don't you both just divide the training? If I am supposed to train Monday, Wednesday, and Friday then just split up the days." She said then looked to Satoshi, "One week you can teach me Monday and Wednesday and he can teach me on Friday. The next week you could just switch. That also helps with the time issue so both of you won't have to be here when I'm learning techniques from the other person." Haruhi said. After she was finished talking, they were both staring at her.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Satoshi finally asked himself. Haruhi smiled slightly. She then turned to Yasuchika to see what he thought.

"That will work. Today is Friday, so we should start the schedule in 2 weeks. Next week we should just stay focused on basic training, which you will need for the Karate and the Kendo styles of training." Yasuchika said.

"Okay." Satoshi said then he turned to Haruhi. "Did you jog? We weren't paying attention." he said.

"Satoshi she can't jog around the school or else someone might see her. You should know that." Yasuchika said plainly. Satoshi hit him on the head but couldn't come up with a retort to Yasuchika's comment like he usually did. Haruhi started to grin

"What is so funny?" Yasuchika asked and looked at her. He thought that she was laughing at him being hit which he found irritating.

"That's the first time I've seen Satoshi unable to come up with a retort. The look on his face is priceless." she said stifling laughter and she calmed down. Satoshi looked at her and laughed a little at himself. Yasuchika however was not one for laughing so he just looked at them.

"You know you could lighten up a bit Yasuchika senpai." Haruhi said. Yasuchika looked at her.

"I don't find the situation all that funny." he said, almost as blunt as Haruhi normally was, "And you don't have to call me senpai. Yasuchika will do fine." he said. Haruhi smiled a little, which kind of surprised Yasuchika.

"Okay Yasuchika." Haruhi replied. She looked at the clock on the dojo wall. "So can I go home now?" she asked. It was about 5:30 p.m. She had already been training for an hour, and she was worn out.

"Yes you can go home. Your homework is to jog when you get home." Satoshi said.

"Okay Senpai. Thanks both of you for helping me." Haruhi went into the changing room and changed back into her uniform. She left the changing room after grabbing her bags and left the school. Being in her uniform, she couldn't run very much and she was tired so she settled for running to the school's gate from the entrance. She knew she wouldn't run when she got home so she made herself run to the gate instead even though it was uncomfortable. She decided that because she was walking home anyway that her short jog to the fence would do. She got home in about thirty minutes and went and took a shower. After she showered and changed into regular clothes, she made some tea for herself and got some of the leftovers out of the fridge and ate dinner. Her dad wasn't going to be home until late that night. After cleaning up she took out her school stuff and began to study even though it was a Friday. She found herself struggling to keep her eyes open because she was tired from the day's events. She fell asleep with her head on her textbook after only fifteen minutes.

Author's note: Thank you to those who have read this story. This story is going to have the American school week so there will never be any classes on weekends. The school hours are going to be based on Japanese high schools. I did a little research and decided that school was going to be from 8:30 to 3:00. If you want the details on how I came to this conclusion, or if you know this is nowhere near a Japanese school day please let me know as I am not Japanese so I can't be sure. The training is taking place after the host club so that is why the training ended so late. Host club lasts one hour starting at 3:30 as I don't know the usual length of a school club in Japan, and I don't know how long cleaning takes after school. Any help about the school schedule and timing would be appreciated. Thank you if you are reading this. Any reviews are also greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Training

Previously: Haruhi has just finished her first day of training with Yasuchika and Satoshi and it is now the weekend.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Ouran is the property of Bisco Hatori.

Chapter 4: Studying

Haruhi woke up in her bed the next morning. She figured that her dad had come home last night and put her there. She got up and went to the kitchen. She made breakfast for her and her dad. She put her dad's breakfast in the fridge with a note on it. The note read: Hey dad, if I'm not here when you get up then I'm out at the market or library.

After Haruhi left the breakfast for her dad in the fridge, she went to her room and changed into shorts and a t-shirt, as unfeminine as always. She grabbed her bag and went out the door. Her first stop was the public library. Haruhi, being the studious person she was, decided to check out books on karate and kendo so she could gain a better understanding. She checked out her books and found a quiet table in the library and sat down to start reading. She read the first few chapters of a book on karate then the first few chapters of a book on kendo. She decided she would read the books at the same time because she was learning them at about the same time. After she read the first few chapters of the books, she left the library and headed to the market. She got some things to make for dinner that night then went and checked out. She asked for an extra bag and set her books in it. She had just walked out of the market when she heard a commotion and turned to see Tamaki and the twins running at her.

"_Can't I ever just have a day when they don't bother me?_" She questioned herself. She was then surrounded given a group hug from the three that had been running towards her. As a result the bags she had been holding fell to the ground and upon hearing them fall she was let go. "You guys need to be careful. What would you have done if I had something breakable?" She questioned with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Sorry Haruhi." the twins chorused and rubbed the back of their heads looking guilty. Tamaki had instantly found a place to begin growing mushrooms next to a stall outside the market. Haruhi bent down to start picking up her groceries.

"We'll help you Haru-chan" said Hunny as he dropped down from Mori's shoulders and started helping Haruhi pick up her groceries. Mori also then started helping.

"Thanks you guys." Haruhi said as they finished picking up the spilled groceries and putting them back into her bags. Hunny went to pick up another bag and saw a book had fallen out of it and he looked and saw more books inside. He read the titles of the books and looked up and smiled at Haruhi.

"Haru-chan you got books on karate and kendo." He said happily and handed her the rest of the bags as she stood up.

"Yeah. I figured if I knew a little more about them training would be a little easier. The histories of both of them are kind of cool. I'm going to try to finish reading two of them over the weekend before training on Monday." she said.

"That's a good idea Haru-chan." Hunny said. Mori nodded his approval. The short conversation had brought Tamaki out of his corner.

"Haruhi you are being such a good student and still making time to go to the market to be able to feed your father. Let me carry-" he said try to offer to carry the bags but Mori had already just taken the bags from her hands.

"Let me." Mori said and held the bags.

"Thanks Mori-senpai." Haruhi said then turned to Tamaki.

"Were you saying something senpai?" she asked and that sent Tamaki sulking again. The twins were laughing loudly.

"Nice going Haruhi." Hikaru said while laughing. Haruhi was slightly confused. She then turned to Kyoya who hadn't said anything so far.

"I'm guessing you guys are staying for lunch." She stated, already knowing the answer.

"It is about that time. I already ordered sushi so no need to fret Haruhi. You cooked last time we came over. Hunny-senpai also has cakes waiting at your apartment. Shall we return? Your father was wondering when you would be back because the note you left didn't specify a time." Kyoya said. He had everything set up and he had already rad the note.

"Okay lets go." She grumbled and led the way back to her apartment. She opened the door and went into the kitchen after removing her shoes. Mori followed and deposited the bags on the counter then joined Hunny and the others who went to sit with Ranka in the small living area.

"Oh Haruhi they found you. Mori even carried your bags, how gentlemanly, unlike that Suoh boy." Ranka said which sent Tamaki into the closet to begin growing mushrooms. Haruhi looked at him.

"Senpai stop doing that I have to clean that up." She said and he stopped growing mushrooms and went back to the group. He still had a sad look on his face though. "Is regular tea okay you guys?" Haruhi asked.

"It's okay we brought tea again." Kaoru said and handed her a box of tea. Haruhi took it and headed back into the kitchen. While to water was heating up, Haruhi put her groceries away and set her books by her backpack. Ranka's phone rang and he answered and had a short conversation. He got up and went into the kitchen to talk to Haruhi then he went to his room and in a few minutes he came out ready for his job. When he went to the door he turned to Kyoya.

"I have to go into work early, please watch after my daughter and keep that boy in check." he said referencing Tamaki. Tamaki got even more depressed.

"I will be sure to do that Ranka-san." Kyoya replied then Ranka left. Haruhi then came in and gave everyone a cup of tea. There was then a knock at the door and Haruhi went and answered it. After the door shut, Haruhi came back with the sushi and set it on the table. After lunch they had some of Hunny's cake then the host club left, much to the relief of Haruhi. She cleaned up after the lunch then went and grabbed the two books she had started. She sat in the living area and began reading again. The next day she cleaned her apartment, did her laundry, and finished her homework. After finishing everything else she then finished the two books. She was ready for training the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Training

Previously: Haruhi had her weekend interrupted by the host club again and they spent some time at her apartment. Haruhi got some books on karate and kendo to help her in training.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.

Chapter 5: Slight change of plans.

After the host club was over on Monday, Haruhi headed straight to the dojo. She arrived on time and went into the changing room and changed into her karategi. She tied the belt around her waist then entered the main dojo but only saw Yasuchika.

"Where is Satoshi?" she asked, dropping the senpai because he wasn't there. "Is he running late?"

"No. He had a family gathering that he had to be at today. Takashi didn't tell you?" he asked.

"Mori senpai doesn't talk much. Hunny senpai probably just forgot to tell me for him. I was kind of wondering why they left club early but I didn't ask." She said. As she said that, her cell phone went off in her bag that sat in the corner. "Sorry I must have forgotten to turn it off, it normally isn't on. I don't know who would text me though because the hosts know I have training today." She said and let it go off because she guessed that Yasuchika would get irritated if she went to check it.

"You can go check. It will keep going off if you don't anyway." Yasuchika said. Haruhi went and checked her phone. It was a message from Hunny.

"Hi Haru-chan. Sato-chan won't be there at your training today." the message read. Haruhi read the message then turned her phone off. She went back to Yasuchika to start her training. She started doing similar exercises to what she had done on Friday, but that time there was no fighting because Satoshi wasn't there. Yasuchika watched her for a little bit and told her to do a few things a different way then left her to her exercises and got a little more training in for himself. When Haruhi was done with one of her exercises she started to watch Yasuchika. She recognized some of his moves from the book she had read. Some were advanced moves but some were very basic.

"Are you practicing the basic kata just to make sure you are always good with them? They seem very low level for you." Haruhi pointed out when he finished.

"That's part of the reason. It is always important to make sure to remember the basics because they set up the more advance moves. The other reason is that those are some of the beginning moves I am going to teach you soon. How did you know the stances?" he asked, slightly pleased.

"I checked out some books over the weekend. I haven't read all of them but the one I did read had some of those stances." She answered.

"Nice job. You are actually a good student to teach, and you aren't as annoying as the karate club." He says plainly.

"Uh, thank you." She said. She didn't know what to do so she started the next exercise. Yasuchika was actually a little happy. She wasn't annoying him and wasn't comparing him to Hunny so that was a better than what happened during his karate club. For a moment curiosity got the best of him and he lost his normal detached self.

"Why didn't you have Mitsukuni teach you?" he asked then realized what he said and wished he hadn't asked because it wasn't like him. Haruhi stopped her exercise and looked at him. She saw that he didn't like what he had said so she decided to try to just end the conversation quickly and she resumed her exercise to diffuse the tension a little.

"I didn't want to bother him and Mori because they are busy at the University so Kyoya suggested you and Satoshi. It is probably for the better anyway. I have a feeling that you are being more professional than Hunny would be, so I will probably learn better from you, as long as Satoshi doesn't disrupt the schedule." Haruhi said. She then looked at Yasuchika to see him with a small smirk on his face. He had been compared to Mitsukuni, but he was being complimented this time, and on top of that, she got that Satoshi was a little annoying. His smirk faded and he tried to think of a proper response. He regained his composure and went back to being himself.

"Hopefully everything will go as planned." He said. Haruhi was satisfied that she had seen the other side of Yasuchika and, even though the response wasn't as telling, she knew that he had liked what she had said. She had been telling the truth as well. With him as her teacher, she was more likely to learn because Hunny was good at martial arts, but he was likely to not take her training as seriously. She focused on her exercises and they didn't speak much more. He taught her a few new exercises that were slightly more advanced and she was pleased that she was advancing. After practice went and changed back into her uniform and headed to the schools gates. She turned her phone on to respond to Hunny.

"Thanks Hunny senpai, I couldn't respond because I was about to start training." She sent she hit send a drop of water fell onto her screen. She looked up at the sky and saw that it was raining. She was happy that it was just raining and there was no thunder. She had forgotten her umbrella so even though there wasn't any thunder, she started to run down the street to get out of the cold rain. She ran home thinking, "_Well I'm getting some jogging time in._" When she got home, she showered and changed into warm clothes then went into the kitchen and made herself some tea. She then followed her normal schedule of making dinner then studying. Before she went to sleep, she looked through the books she had gotten from the library and started reading one of them. After a half an hour of reading, she couldn't stay awake anymore because she was tired from her training. She put her things away then went to bed and fell asleep quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Training

Previously: Satoshi couldn't go to practice so Yasuchika and Haruhi trained without him. She learned a few new exercises and discussed karate a little bit with Yasuchika.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.

Chapter 6: The real training begins

The next day of training was similar to the first day of training. Satoshi yelled a lot. He was telling Yasuchika that he wanted to train Haruhi Monday and Wednesday the next week so he could have the first scheduled non exercise training days. Yasuchika wasn't fighting but Satoshi felt that it was necessary to explain why he should train her first in a very loud voice. By the end of the training, Satoshi was finally satisfied that he could help Haruhi train first. Friday's training went without incident and over the weekend, Haruhi prepared for her first kendo lessons with Satoshi.

When she went to training on Monday, Satoshi was a little calmer without Yasuchika. Satoshi said that at the beginning and ending of training that they should bow, as they would before and after a kendo match. Haruhi bowed respectfully then they began her training. Although they still did a few exercises, the first part of training mostly concentrated on meditating and self-control techniques. Haruhi had to admit that she liked meditating a lot because it didn't involve all the exercises she had done last week. After finishing the last of the meditating, Haruhi stood up and looked at Satoshi who was holding two shinai (the wooden sword used in kendo)

"Satoshi senpai am I really going to start using a shinai today? Chances are I won't have one to defend myself when I need it." Haruhi said bluntly. Satoshi just smiled.

"I already know that Haruhi, but learning to use it can teach more skills then just how to swing a shinai. It will help teach you control and balance." He said professionally. Haruhi looked at him for a moment and he saw that she was a little surprised at how he had said that.

"I can be professional sometimes. Yasuchika told me I had to be more professional if I wanted you to call me your senpai." he said with a smile. Haruhi smiled back as Satoshi handed him one of the Shinai. After stretching, he started to teach her the first few basic stances and swings. She had to get her footwork right and she was a little off balance.

"When you swing down and move you left foot, make sure you step down with enough pressure to keep yourself steady." Satoshi said and she swung a few more times. After a few swings and a few more tips from Satoshi, she finally landed in the right stance, with her arms and legs in the correct manner. Satoshi had her do it a few more times to make sure that she could maintain the correct foot placement without losing her balance. Haruhi smiled. She felt a little proud that she had done the stance and swing correctly. She knew it was just a simple downward swing but it still made her feel a little accomplished.

"Good job Haruhi. You should keep on working on that. Do a few stance changes without the shinai." Satoshi said. Haruhi did one and was almost put off balance without the movement of the shinai to stabilize her. "You should be able to do everything separately without its various parts and be able to put it together. You should be able to swing with or without changing stances and you should be able to do the stances without the shinai." Satoshi said. The rest of the training she spent doing everything by itself then together. She still needed more practice but she was getting there. She was proud for her first day of learning kendo techniques. "You did very well for your first day of kendo training" Satoshi said as they bowed to each other.

"Thank you senpai. Should I do anything at home?" she asked.

"Yes. Do some of the balance exercises if you can and meditate. That shinai is yours to keep. Here's a protective case to keep it in." he said and handed her back the shinai she had returned. She accepted it happily.

"Thank you senpai." She said. She put the shinai in the bag.

"Now, did you have fun?" he asked, going back to the normal Satoshi.

"Yes Satoshi senpai I did. You are a lot more laid back and it's a little funny when you try to act more serious. It's okay if you don't want to act so professional, I'll still call you senpai." she said with a smile. He smiled in return and she went into the changing room and grabbed her things and changed. She walked to the gate. She realized that she had gotten out a little later than the rest of her training days. She started to head home but the sidewalks were busier at that time so it was going to take a longer time. She was walking and she had just crossed the street when she saw a sale flier in the window of a store that was going to close before she could drop her stuff off and come back. She went into the store and got a few things. She stepped out with an extra two bags added to her load.

"_I probably could have skipped one sale_." she thought to herself. She walked out and saw Aki's boyfriend with someone else walking towards her.

"Oh Fujioka, the commoner making the most of a sale." he said and approached her.

"Hiroshi leave the commoner to his grocery shopping." said his friend he was with. Haruhi walked past the two of them without starting anything. As she passed, Hiroshi called after her.

"If you don't do something to make her leave the host club early tomorrow I'll be sure to make sure that you won't be able to host anymore." he threatened and they walked away. Haruhi went home and put everything away, knowing that she was not going to anything to cause Ami to leave early.


	7. Chapter 7

Training

Previously: Haruhi has had her first days of kendo training with Satoshi and has been threatened by Ami's boyfriend Hiroshi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran it is the property of Bisco Hatori.

Chapter 7: Threat.

The next day when Haruhi went to the host club she acted no differently to Aki. She spent her hosting time with Aki as she had every other day. After club Kyoya asked to see her. Haruhi knew that he had told what Hiroshi had done by the look that came to her face after a little while. After Kyoya was done talking with her, Aki went over to Haruhi.

"Kyoya told me about what Hiroshi has done. He said he normally wouldn't have told me but the situation is putting you in danger. I didn't know he was jealous. I'm sorry Haruhi, I'll take care of it." She said and ran out of music room before Haruhi could say anything. Haruhi went to Kyoya. She was angry.

"Kyoya senpai, why did you tell her? She feels bad now and I'm worried that she might get hurt if she confronts him." she said.

"Haruhi, everything has been taken care of, and I sent someone to follow her to watch out for her safety. He will prevent anything from happening if the situation calls for it." Kyoya said, never taking his eyes off the notebook. Haruhi was then worried about what Ami would say to Hiroshi. She went straight home after club that day because it was Tuesday so she didn't have training. She cleaned her apartment and made dinner. Her dad was able to be home for dinner that night so they ate and talked about some things then Haruhi studied some and finished the other two books she had gotten. The next day she spent the whole school day wondering if Ami was going to be at the club that day.

When the host club opened up that day Haruhi was happy when Aki came to sit at her table. They acted as if nothing had happened, which was fine for Haruhi. After club that day, Aki told her that she had broken up with Hiroshi, and Haruhi said she was sorry. Aki said that he had always been possessive anyway, so what had just happened was just what had pushed it over the edge. Haruhi thanked her for visiting her every day which made her blush as she left. When all the customers had left the music room, she went into the back room and got her shinai and her bags. She left the room and headed to the dojo. As she turned a corner she was pushed back into a wall, all her things falling to the floor.

"I told you to send her away from you not from me." Hiroshi said as Haruhi looked up at him. He picked her up off the ground and punched her then threw her onto the ground. She tried to stay calm.

"I wasn't going to hurt her." She said. He kicked her sending her backwards a little more, and she saw her shinai case. She reached for it and opened the bag that was its case and stood quickly. She went into her stance and faced him. She wasn't quite sure if she was ready but as he ran towards her she got one good hit on him that sent him backwards holding his shoulder where she had hit him. He was able to grab the shinai with his other hand though and took it from her hands and sent it down the hall. Even though she had a grip on the shinai, the impact was a surprise to her and it had jarred the bamboo sword from her hand.

Hiroshi quickly recovered and she dodged him barely and he went past her. She tried to think of something to do so she tried doing a basic kick she had seen in a book and that she had seen Yasuchika do. She barely hit Hiroshi and with little force before she fell on her back. She got up as fast as she could but he punched her and she fell down. She knew she couldn't win because she wasn't prepared and had barely any training. She did notice he had stopped using his dominant arm because she had hit the shoulder of that arm with the shinai. She then held up her hands in defense but then looked up when she heard a thump.

Yasuchika had punched him hard by the looks of it because Hiroshi's nose was bleeding. Yasuchika punched him once more then stopped. He knew to control his actions. Satoshi then came running down the hall with his shinai and Hiroshi started running away. Hiroshi and Satoshi disappeared around the corner. Haruhi stood up and looked at Yasuchika who was walking towards her.

"Thanks Yasuchika. I am definitely glad that I have started training. Maybe I won't need help if it happens again." She said, a little upset that she had needed saving. With a slight downcast look, she started picking up her books. Yasuchika studied her and pushed up his glasses and went and got her shinai for her and put it back in its case seeing it was perfectly fine. He then took it back to her.

"I saw you try to defend yourself. You landed a good hit with the shinai and you tried to do a karate kick." He said in a matter of fact way. Haruhi knew he was trying to make her feel better, in his own way. She finished picking up her things and stood up and faced him. She winced slightly as she stood. Her back hurt. A bruise was starting to form on her cheek.

"Thanks Yasuchika." she said with a small smile. "Maybe I'll be able to kick after some karate classes with you." she said and took her shinai. Yasuchika had seen her flinch.

"Are you okay Haruhi?" he asked her then before she could answer Satoshi came running to them.

"Are you okay?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes I am fine. My cheek hurts a little. My back hurts pretty bad buts it nothing I can't deal with." She said. "What happened with Hiroshi?" she asked looking at Satoshi.

"I chased him from the school but Ootori senpai saw us running towards him as he was getting into his limo and his body guard stopped Hiroshi from going anywhere. He said he'll be here in a minute after he calls one of his family's hospitals. He's getting a nurse to check on you and Hiroshi. We are pretty sure that Yasuchika broke his nose." He said with a little grin. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you. I heard the commotion but I was too late. You are lucky Yasuchika took a little longer to gather his stuff from the dojo." Satoshi said. When he finished talking, Kyoya came walking down the hall and asked Haruhi what had happened. Haruhi told him all that happened.

"That would explain the bruise on his shoulder." Kyoya said. Satoshi grinned.

"Good job Haruhi!" Satoshi shouted.

"Thank you Satoshi senpai but the shinai was jarred from my hands as soon as I hit him. I couldn't keep a hold of it" she said.

"You did a fair amount of damage Miss Fujioka." said a nurse as she approached. "There is a decent size bruise on his shoulder." she said. Satoshi smile got wider and he hugged Haruhi but that caused her to wince and he noticed and backed away

"Sorry Haruhi." Satoshi said.

"It's okay Senpai, my back just hurts." she said. The nurse came to her.

"We should get you to the hospital to make sure that you have no injuries." the nurse said. Haruhi was about to object when Satoshi interrupted.

"You can miss a day. Today was just going to be a bit of a repeat of Monday. Just meditate. We have time for your training." he said. Yasuchika then spoke up.

"You can't have your first karate lesson to correct that kick if you aren't feeling better by Friday." He added as casual as possible. Haruhi knew that both Satoshi and Yasuchika were worried.

"You also have to host tomorrow Haruhi." Kyoya added. She looked at the three of them then looked to the nurse.

"Okay I'll go." she said reluctantly and followed the nurse.

"Kyoya senpai I expect that you have already notified my father." she said as she walked away.

"Of course." he said. Haruhi followed the nurse and went to the hospital. She had x-rays done and she was given the clear. She was told to just take some pain medicine and that she would be fine to go to school that next day. She was let out the hospital and she went home. She went home and studied for a while because everyone had told her to not do much. Her father made dinner that night before going back to work. When she went to sleep her back still hurt but the pain medicine had helped enough. She set her alarm and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Training

Previously: The problem with Hiroshi has been dealt with. Haruhi has been slightly injured but is doing fine. Yasuchika came to her rescue and then Satoshi chased the guy to Kyoya's bodyguards.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, Bisco Hatori does.

Chapter 8: Karate

Haruhi woke up to her alarm clock and as she sat up her back still hurt her but the pain had substantially lessened. Haruhi got ready for school. As she was about to leave for school, there was a knock at her door. She opened it and was hug attacked by the twins.

"Haruhi you're okay." They both shouted then Haruhi got out of their grip.

"Yes I am. Why are you guys here?" she asked and picked up her school things and pushed the twins out the door then followed and shut and locked the door.

"We came to see if you were okay." Kaoru said.

"And Kyoya Senpai told us to come get you because he didn't think you would cover the bruise on your face. He was right. He wants you to wear concealer because he doesn't want the customers to see you injured." Hikaru said and swiftly pulled out a container of concealer and put it over her bruise before she could object.

"Ugh. Fine I'll leave it on but we have to get going or we will be late." she said and accepted the concealer container from Hikaru then put it in her bag. She reluctantly accepted a ride from the twins and they arrived in the classroom just in time. The fight must have been kept secret because no one talked about it all day, that was, until host club.

"Hiroshi got beat up pretty bad yesterday Haruhi. I feel bad for breaking up with him." Aki told Haruhi in the host club.

"Don't feel bad. He probably deserved it." she said but decided it was too harsh for her hosting self so she added, "besides, he didn't trust you. Any guy who is your boyfriend is lucky to have such a nice girl as his girlfriend." Haruhi said and was happy to see Aki blushing and looking away from her. She had once again successfully diverted the conversation. Haruhi was happy when host club was over and she could go home and rest. She knew she would need to rest to be able for her first day of karate training with Yasuchika the next day.

TIME LAPSE TO AFTER HOST CLUB THE NEXT DAY

After Haruhi changed and entered the dojo she saw Yasuchika waiting for her. Haruhi began to bow but then stopped herself and stood straight after remembering she did that for the kendo practices.

"Bowing will also be a part of the karate lessons, I just won't make you bow until we get into sparring situations." Yasuchika said. A small smile appeared for a few moments then disappeared. Haruhi smiled back.

"So what are we starting with Yasuchika?" she asked.

"Well I know your back is probably still going to prevent us from doing much today. I won't have you doing anything too strenuous until Monday when you have had the weekend for your back to go back to normal strength." Yasuchika said.

"It's fine Yasuchika I can do some karate stuff today." Haruhi said. Yasuchika looked at her.

"I know your back is still hurting. I am going to have you do some of the basics but we will do more on Monday." He said. Haruhi returned his look. He could tell he was adamant and also that he didn't want her to hurt herself more in training. She concluded that he was being thoughtful and that she could wait until Monday for more training.

"Okay. What should I do first? Wait never mind I think I know." she said and started stretching.

"You would be correct." he said. He had just finished with the karate club so he had already stretched a while ago. He waited for her to finish. When she was done stretching he started the lesson.

"Okay. You already know that karate is only used for self -defense. That means blocking is a major part of karate. I'll teach you a few basic blocks today." he said and stood in front of her. "Try to punch me in the chest." He said. Haruhi looked at him for a moment then got that this was how he would teach her. She went to punch him and he moved slightly out of the way then hit the side of her wrist gently and pushed her arm to the side and threw a punch at her and stopped before impact.

"The block enables you to redirect the attackers arm and open up an opportunity to counter attack." Yasuchika said and retracted his punch and stood before her regularly. "Now punch again and I'll move more slowly so you can watch the movements. Then you are going to try." He said.

"Okay." Haruhi replied and went to punch him and made sure to watch Yasuchika's movements as he blocked and deflected her punch again. She noted that he moved fluidly and that when he stepped forward to punch back, his arm that had pushed hers went back to be ready to defend again.

"Your turn now. I'll move slowly so you can practice the motions" He said. She nodded and he slowly sent a punch towards her and she went through the motions.

"When you deflected the hit, you pushed my palm. Make sure to push my wrist. If you push at the hand, it is easier for the attacker to grab you or simply slide his hand past yours. If you hit the forearm, to grab you with that arm the attacker has to stop their own punch. This block is effective whether you push the punching arm down or they retract their punch, which is why it is so useful. Also good job returning the deflecting arm to defense position, you observed well when I punched you." Yasuchika said.

"Thanks. Can I try again?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah." Yasuchika said. They went through the motions a few more times. Yasuchika kept picking up the pace and after a while she was able to block the punch at full speed. She taught her another block and they practiced the two blocks, used one after another for a certain situation, until Haruhi got the hang of it.

"Very good Haruhi. You were able to get both the blocks pretty quickly. You are a lot better than my karate club." He said.

"I don't think that's true but thanks Yasuchika." she said. Yasuchika looked genuinely happy, which made Haruhi feel happy. She smiled.

"No you are. You don't but me." he responded then saw her smile. "Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"It was a fun day of training. You also look happy, and you smiled a few times today. I'm glad that you don't mind teaching me and I'm happy that you ended up teaching me instead of Hunny-senpai. I wouldn't have seen the happy you if you weren't training me" Haruhi said. Haruhi being Haruhi she didn't realize how those words would affect Yasuchika. He looked at her for a moment, shocked that she had said all of what she had just said. He found himself smiling again before he caught himself and tried to act the same as before.

"I really don't mind teaching you. You can leave now, training is over for the day. Make sure you rest enough so we can train a little more on Monday." he said and walked to his pile of things. Haruhi wasn't quite sure why Yasuchika had acted so weird for a few moments.

"Okay. Have a good weekend Yasuchika, I'll see you on Monday." Haruhi said and went and grabbed her things then went into the changing room. After she changed she started her usual walk home and exited the school gates and started down the sidewalk when she heard Yasuchika call to her.

"Do you want a ride home Haruhi?" he asked sounding like the normal Yasuchika again.

"I don't want to be any trouble to you Yasuchika. I'm sure you want to get home." She said.

"It won't be any trouble Haruhi, right about now Mitsukuni is devouring cakes in the dining room as dinner is cooking so you will actually give me an excuse to not have to witness that when I walk into my home." he said. Haruhi seemed satisfied with his answer, as it was completely logical because Yasuchika didn't get along with his brother.

"Okay. Thank you Yasuchika." She said and got into the limo and then he got in and sat next to her. They didn't talk for a few minutes until Haruhi said something.

"Today really was fun Yasuchika. You still kept your professional style so I learned but it was nice to see you smile too. You don't seem like you smile a lot." Haruhi said. Haruhi had always cared about people so that was how she explained being happy to see the normally upset Yasuchika smile.

"You didn't actually mean what you said before did you? You don't really like me being your teacher rather than Mitsukuni, you just like a more professional teacher don't you?" He stated more than he asked but he braced for a response that he was expecting, of course it didn't show on the outside, he maintained his normal self. Haruhi looked at him quickly. She was somewhat angry until she saw his eyes behind his glasses. He looked the same but she was some emotion behind his eyes. She couldn't quite place it but it made her anger fade. She decided to just tell him plainly and directly, like her usual blunt self.

"Yasuchika, that is only part of it. It is better that you are more professional but there is more. You seem to have a certain drive to motivate you to your goals, while Hunny-senpai would simply teach me because we're friends. I know you are always compared to him but I am not going to tell you that you are worse than him. You are both good people and I really like Hunny- senpai, but there is something that no one could compare you to him by. Behind you demeanor, I see something hidden behind your eyes that you try to cover so you don't look like him. You aren't lesser than him, you are yourself Yasuchika and I thought that you were bright enough to know that! People can't say Hunny is better because how he acts makes him happy and that is all that matters to him! When I saw you happy today, I saw you, not just Hunny's brother! You can't accuse me of liking your brother more when I have told you how much I appreciate what you are doing and how much fun I have training with you! I don't like being called a liar because I never lied to you Yasuchika!" She finished yelling then tried to calm herself down Yasuchika.

"I meant what I said, and I'm sorry for yelling but I really like training with you Yasuchika, and I would be glad if you would just recognize that I actually do like being taught by you and I won't say I don't like Hunny senpai to make you feel better because that would be a lie. I will say that I hope Hunny-senpai being my friend doesn't stop us from being friends." Haruhi finished. She realized the car had come to a stop when the driver opened the door.

"We have arrived young master." The driver said. Haruhi looked at Yasuchika for a moment and he looked shocked. He had yelled at her but had still not made him feel like a lesser being, until his conscience clicked in and he felt like a jerk. He was happy that Haruhi had said she liked him and that she wanted to be his friend. His shock faded and a small smile appeared on his face. Haruhi saw that and smiled as well.

"Thank you for the ride Yasuchika." She said and got out of the car and also thanked the driver. The driver shut the door and went back to the front of the car and got in and drove Yasuchika home. Yasuchika got home 10 minutes before dinner so he was able to avoid Hunny eating cake in the dining room. He was normally quiet so his family didn't notice anything when he was silent at dinner. After showering he went to his room and went to bed but he spent awhile thinking before he fell asleep

Haruhi went into her apartment happy that she had spoken her mind, and it had all been true. She also realized she had said a small monologue and felt a little bad as she made dinner. The feeling soon faded and she ate then put the leftovers in the fridge. She went and showered then went to her room. She thought about what had happened and found herself wondering if Yasuchika was okay, but then she remembered he had seen her smile before she had gotten out of the limo and she felt happy. She soon fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Authors note: Sorry about Haruhi's monologue. I don't know if it's ooc but I think it is kind of like her to just tell people exactly what she is thinking. I would also like to thank everybody who has read this story and followed/ favorited it. I would also like to thank those who have reviewed, it is nice to know what people think about my story.


	9. Chapter 9

Training

Previously: Haruhi went to school after her fight and no one knew about the fight at the school. She had her first day of Karate training, but Haruhi seemed to do more for him. Just as she told Satoshi that it was okay for him to be himself, Haruhi has told Yasuchika that he could be himself. She also went farther and gave him a bit of a speech.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Ouran is the property of Bisco Hatori.

Chapter 9: Unknown Concepts

When Haruhi woke up on Monday, she got up and made breakfast for her and her dad. While the breakfast was cooking, she got ready then went back to the kitchen. While finishing breakfast, she found herself remembering the events of Friday and she smiled when she remembered Yasuchika had smiled. She was happy that he wasn't made at her and that he had been able to make him smile. She ate breakfast with her dad, then went to school a little early so she would have time to study more for the test she had that day. She got to school and entered her classroom and studied until she was interrupted by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Haruhi you can stop studying. You already know it all. Talk to us instead" Hikaru wined. Haruhi put her notes away and looked at the twins.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" she asked. Hikaru started talking to her but Kaoru sat there and studied her. He knew something was different because she didn't fight Hikaru's interruption at all. He studied her and noticed that she seemed happier than she had before. Being that it was a question he normally asked, he simply asked it again but paid attention to how she answered.

"Haruhi, what did you do after host club and over the weekend?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi turned from Hikaru to Kaoru. She acted the same but her eyes seemed to brighten slightly, but only for a moment.

"Well I got a bunch of cleaning done. I also had my first day of karate training with Yasuchika and he gave me a ride home so he didn't have to see Hunny-senpai eating cake." Haruhi said. Hikaru was listening but he didn't seem to notice what Kaoru had noticed. Kaoru had noticed her eyes brighten for a moment, and she seemed a little cheerier. She also didn't add a honorific at the end of Yasuchika's name which means they had become friends. It was also strange for her to accept a ride no matter what, that was accept a ride from a friend anyway. After her answer the teacher walked in and class began.

TIME LAPSE TO HOST CLUB HOURS

Haruhi seemed different during club too. She seemed happy and that brought in more money which satisfied the Kyoya. Tamaki constantly bothered Haruhi saying how happy he was that she seemed to be a good mood and of course gave himself credit. Haruhi even took a little longer to get ticked off but that only delayed the inevitable.

"Tamaki senpai go away. I don't want to give you a hug and I'm not any different than I usually am!" she yelled after the guests had left and Tamaki had tried to hug her. Her comment of course sent Tamaki into his corner to mutter to himself about his angry "daughter". Kaoru had walked over to Hunny.

"Hunny senpai, something seems different with Haruhi. She said that Yasuchika-san gave her a ride home. I know he doesn't talk to you but, have you noticed anything with him?" Kaoru asked quietly so only Hunny could hear.

"He did come home late Friday Kao-chan, and Chika-chan seemed even more distant all weekend. He trained a lot more than normal. I think he was trying to keep his mind off something." Hunny said quietly, but still in his happy voice.

"Huh…" Kaoru said and the conversation stopped. Haruhi saw Kaoru and Hunny talking but ignored it because it was probably a conversation about sweets. Haruhi went and got her Karate stuff from the back room and went to the dojo. Haruhi went into the changing room and changed into her karategi and entered the dojo. Yasuchika was waiting for her as always.

"Are you ready for tougher training than Friday?" Yasuchika asked in his normal, detached voice.

"Yes Yasuchika." She said and started to stretch. Throughout the training, Yasuchika taught her many other blocks, but decided that she was learning well enough and quickly enough to teach her a kick. He decided to teach her the one she had tried to use in her fight with Hiroshi. It was called a side kick.

"I'm going to teach you the side kick. It is the kick you tried to do on Wednesday. The problem seemed to be that you lost your balance. I'll demonstrate what it should look like." Yasuchika said and did a side kick into the air. He did it two more times so Haruhi could observe him. She watch him and noted how quick he was and how he quickly returned to the starting stance and took the defense. He noticed how his foot was placed to help him balance.

"Now you try." He said. She tried the kick and fell backwards like the first time she had tried. She got up and tried again. Yasuchika went and stood behind her. "Put your hand on my shoulder and try again." He said. She put her hand on his shoulder and tried the kick again. She actually managed to make him take a step back.

"Okay you have enough force for the kick but you are leaning back too far so it is easier for you to fall over. Try again." He said. That time she didn't have as much force backward and her leg came up to her chest and when she kicked out she didn't fall towards Yasuchika. She released his shoulder and she stood at her side.

"Try using a little less force in the kick and try. Do the kick slowly." He said. She was able to do that without falling.

"Now you have the technique. Try it with your full force now. Do that a few times so you know you can do it" Yasuchika said. Haruhi nodded and tried it again. She almost fell but didn't. She tried it a few more times and when she tried it for the fifth time she finally had her balance. She was then able to do the kick a few more times. She smiled and she didn't stop as she was able to repeat it.

"Very good Haruhi." Yasuchika said with a small smile of his own. Haruhi saw his smile and her smile got bigger. His smile quickly faded. "Okay that is all for today, you can go now." Yasuchika said. Haruhi went and grabbed her things then went into the changing room and changed. She stepped out into the hallway and saw Yasuchika waiting.

"Did you forget to tell me something?" she asked. Yasuchika stayed silent for a moment before he spoke.

"I would like to tell you that I am sorry that I accused you of lying. I should not have spoken to you that way. I would also like to thank you for what you said to me." Yasuchika said, in his normal voice. He didn't look at Haruhi and Haruhi understood.

"It's okay. You just weren't used to someone liking you for you, not because you are a Haninozuka like Hunny." Haruhi said.

"Thank you for saying that. It is nice when someone sees you for you." He said, his voice actually becoming a little softer. He finally looked up at her and his expression wasn't his usual straight face.

"Thank you for letting me see the real you Yasuchika. It nice to see you smile." Haruhi said. "Have a good evening." she said with a smile and headed past him. She went outside and stood there for a second and looked at the sky. She heard the door close behind her and footsteps headed towards her and she turned and saw Yasuchika.

"Haruhi would you like to go observe my karate club tomorrow?" he asked. His voice had returned to normal.

"Are you sure you want me there? I won't be able to practice because I only know a few things about karate and your class is way more advanced." she said.

"You could just observe, as long as you don't get in the way of the practice." He said, in his normal Yasuchika, slightly uncaring tone.

"Okay. The host club is closed tomorrow because Tamaki senpai has something to do and the twins have a family event, so I don't have to worry about that. I'll be there." She said and walked to the gates. Yasuchika had a small smile for a few moments before it faded as Haruhi turned to head down the sidewalk and she went home. She went through her normal schedule of showering then cooking then studying. She then went to bed thinking about how the karate club would be the next day.

TIME LAPSE TO AFTER SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY

After classes, and getting Hikaru and Kaoru to leave her alone by saying she had something to do with training after school. She went to the dojo and found a spot out of the way of the class. She watched for the whole hour as Yasuchika drilled the class. She was surprised that he wasn't too tired to help her after karate club. She also noticed he was much more detached in karate club and that his expression changed slightly for a brief second if he heard anybody comment about how Hunny was a better sensei. He seemed to act coldly to the club, but Haruhi saw that he was hurt that the members of the club still wanted Hunny to be their sensei even after Hunny had stopped teaching in middle school. He wanted to be better than his brother and Haruhi knew it. When the club was over and all the members had gone, Haruhi approached Yasuchika and handed him a towel.

"Yasuchika you are a good sensei. You just teach differently." She said. She was trying to make him feel better without treating him like a little child. Yasuchika looked at Haruhi. He saw she was conflicted on what to do.

"Haruhi, I have gotten used to it. Their ideas won't change and I'm not going to change either." He said plainly. Haruhi understood that he didn't like the topic and he really was mostly used to the situation.

"If it counts for anything I still think you are a good teacher Yasuchika." She said resolutely, refusing to let him think he was less of a teacher than Hunny. She knew that he would still think that, but she could try to help a little bit. Haruhi said goodbye then left and went home, glad she had went to the karate club that day.

Author's Note: I know the karate club visit seems a little out of place but I felt that it was worth putting in to show Yasuchika's trouble more with being compared to Hunny, and how Haruhi tries to help him.


	10. Chapter 10

Training

Previously: Yasuchika has apologized to Haruhi, and he invited her to go to the karate club to observe. When Haruhi went, she saw what Yasuchika had to deal with.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, it is the property of Hatori Bisco.

Chapter 9: Learning

When Haruhi went to karate training on Wednesday, Haruhi learned 2 more kicks and learned how to transition quickly from a block and do one of the kicks.

TIME LAPSE TO AFTER HOST CLUB ON FRIDAY

As the customers left, Haruhi went into the back room and grabbed her shinai. She went to the dojo and changed like she normally did then entered the main dojo and approached Satoshi.

"Hi Satoshi senpai." Haruhi said and they bowed to each other.

"Hi Haruhi, are you ready for some Kendo training?" Satoshi asked in his regular excited tone.

"Yes." she said and set her Shinai on the ground and began to stretch. After she stretched, Satoshi told her to take her shinai from her case and she did.

"You are going to learn how to properly swing at an angle instead of straight downward today." Satoshi said. "I'll show you what to do then we'll see if you can do it." Satoshi said and did an angled swing a few times. She noticed most of the angle was given by wrist movement, not the entire arm. She also noticed his foot movements from a stand still stance to the striking stance. Satoshi looked to Haruhi.

"Now you try." He said. Haruhi tried the angled swing.

"Your foot placement is a little off. Watch my feet again." He said and did the swing again. Haruhi watched his footwork more carefully. She then tried it again and got the footwork right and the shinai angle correct. Depending on the person she was fighting, the swing was aimed at an attacker's arm, most likely to prevent them from attacking again.

"Very good Haruhi. You are a good student and I can see your balance has improved." Satoshi said happily.

"Thanks senpai. Yasuchika helped me work on my balance a lot." Haruhi said.

"So Yasuchika is being a good sensei?" Satoshi questioned in a curious tone. Haruhi smiled.

"Yes, he is. He is a very good sensei." Haruhi said.

"That's good. I won't have to yell at him now." Satoshi said.

"Your relationship is kind of like Mori senpai's and Hunny senpai's isn't it?" Haruhi asked as she practiced the downward swing and the angled swing a few times.

"Yes it is. It's kind of a family obligation to watch over the Haninozukas." Satoshi answered.

"Is kendo like karate to the Morinozukas" Haruhi asked.

"Kind of. It isn't quite as important as karate is to the Haninozukas. We aren't required to practice kendo. I kind of got into it because Takashi does kendo." he replied and watched her and remembered something.

"You said that you lost the grip on you shinai when you hit Hiroshi. I want you to use the downward swing on that rolled up mat over there." Satoshi said.

"Won't that damage the shinai?" Haruhi asked, not quite sure of the strength of the shinai.

"No the shinai won't break because you're hitting a soft mat. Just don't go swinging it at metal." Satoshi said, almost with a laugh. Haruhi went over to the mats and returned to her starting stance. She swung at the mats and when she made contact with the mats, the shinai was knocked out of her grasp.

"Try hitting is softer so you can start to get the feeling of the impact, then swing the shinai with your full strength." Satoshi said. Haruhi swung with less force and she still lost her grip. She did it a few times until she figured out how hard to grip the hilt of the shinai. She then started swinging with more force and after a few tries she was able to maintain her grip on the shinai. She smiled when she was able to do so a few times.

"Good job Haruhi." Satoshi said.

"Thanks." Haruhi replied. "So you really look up to Mori senpai don't you?" she asked

"Yeah. He's really good at kendo so I work to try to become as good as him." he said.

"I bet he's proud of you." Haruhi said.

"I think he is. We practice together sometimes but he isn't exactly the type that congratulates people. He's quiet at home just like he is at school. He nods approvingly though so that is good." Satoshi said.

"So you can't even talk to Mori senpai? I thought he'd talk to you because you're his brother." Haruhi said and stopped training to turn and look at him. He looked slightly sad but tried not to show it and stay happy.

"Well he talks a little more to me. I just never tried to get him to talk. I try to respect his silence." Satoshi said.

"That is commendable but maybe if you tried to talk to him, you could get him to have a short conversation. That wouldn't be disrespecting his quiet nature if it was just a short chat would it?" Haruhi asked. She wanted to help Satoshi because it seemed like he just wanted to be a little closer to his brother. Satoshi looked at her and brightened up.

"No I guess it wouldn't be disrespectful. Thanks Haruhi. Now let's work on the next technique." Satoshi said, regaining his upbeat personality and smiling. Haruhi smiled back.

"Okay." She said. For the rest of the time she learned how to better control her shinai. She was happy for the rest of the training because Satoshi seemed even more upbeat than usual after their conversation. After training Satoshi offered a ride home, and after a similar conversation that happened before Haruhi accepted Yasuchika's offer, after Satoshi convinced her that it was no trouble, she accepted the ride. The major difference was that this time, there was no important conversation. On the ride to her apartment they talked a little about kendo and school until the car came to a stop and the driver opened the door.

"Thanks for the ride Satoshi. I'll see you on Monday." she said. He had told her that there was no need for her to call him senpai outside of training. She went into her apartment and did what she normally did after training days. When she got ready for bed Haruhi was happy that she was able to help Satoshi. Over the weekend, she was also happy because most of the hosts had plans that weekend so they couldn't come over and harass her. On Monday morning she got ready then gathered her things and headed to school.

TIME LAPSE TO AFTER HOST CLUB ON MONDAY

After all the customers left, Haruhi went into the back room and gathered her things. She saw that she had forgotten to clean up her tea cup so she set her things on one of the couches near the table where Hunny and Mori were still sitting because Hunny wanted to finish his cake. They had been able to come after university classes that day. The other hosts had already left. Haruhi picked up her teacup and went into the kitchen and washed it then put it away. When she came out of the kitchen, she headed to the couch but halfway there the door opened. She turned to see who it was and was soon being hugged. She then realized who it was.

"Satoshi senpai?" she asked confused and tried to get out of the hug but she was released before she needed to try.

"Sorry I know you don't like hugs Haruhi but I wanted to thank you."

"For what senpai?" she asked.

"Haruhi we aren't in training yet." He pointed out.

"Sorry. What are you thanking me for Satoshi?" Haruhi asked.

"Remember our conversation on Friday?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes." She replied.

"Your idea worked!" Satoshi said happily. She turned to Mori and Hunny who were looking at them. By the looks on their faces, technically the look on Hunny's face and Mori's only slight change in expression, they didn't know what the conversation had been about. Haruhi turned back to Satoshi. She saw his happy expression and it made her smile. She was happy that she had been able to help Satoshi, and she was happy that he was happy.

"That's great Satoshi. Let's go train now so Hunny can finish his cake in peace." she said and wen to grab her things but Satoshi beat her to it and was soon holding all her books and her school bag "Satoshi I can carry my things." Haruhi said.

"No I am going to carry them today. You can just get your karategi and your shinai." he said and before she could object he ran out of the room. Haruhi would normally be irritated that someone was carrying her things because she liked to do things herself but she couldn't help but smile because Satoshi seemed so happy. She grabbed her shinai and her outfit bag. She turned to Hunny and More, still with a smile on her face.

"Sorry for the commotion." she said then left the room to go to the dojo. She changed into her karategi then went into the dojo to find Satoshi still energetic and ready to train. Satoshi was in a good mood the whole time they trained and he told her about the short conversation he was able to have with Mori and how they made a plan to train together over the weekend. Haruhi was happy for Satoshi, and she was happy she was able to learn more about him then she ever had known.

After Haruhi left the music room, Hunny turned to Mori.

"Takashi did something happen with Sato-chan." He asked then ate the last bite of his cake.

"Not really." Mori said monotonously. Hunny looked at him, fine with the short answer.

"Okay. I guess Sato-chan is just in a good mood today. Haru-chan seemed to be really happy to. She's been happier since she started training." Hunny said.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"I wonder what their conversation was about on Friday." Hunny said. After that Hunny and Mori b=put their dishes in the kitchen and left.

Author's Note: I hope you guys like a view into Satoshi's life. I would like to say thank you to everyone who has followed or favorited this story and I also appreciate the reviews I have received. I hope you all continue to read this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Training

Previously: Haruhi went to kendo training and she helped Satoshi with a problem. She has now helped Yasuchika and Satoshi. Yasuchika has thanked her subtly and Satoshi has openly showed his appreciation and they have both shown her how they really are. Other club members have also noticed that Haruhi has seemed happier since starting her training.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, Bisco Hatori does.

Chapter 11: Outside Training

After training on Monday, Haruhi got a ride home from Satoshi again. She had started to accept rides without objecting because she decided that he was just being kind, and he wasn't annoying like the hosts so she didn't have to worry about being harassed the whole ride. For training on Wednesday, Satoshi started to give her more realistic lessons by giving her targets. He gave her kendo armor and they began fighting with each other. Haruhi fought well and she was proud of herself. When Satoshi dropped her off at her apartment she went through her normal routine and fell asleep quickly because she had trained hard that day.

TIME LAPSE TO AFTER HOST CLUB ON THURSDAY

After host club was over on Tuesday, Haruhi got her things and left the music room walking with Hunny and Mori when she heard someone call her name.

"Haruhi." Yasuchika called. She turned around to see him running straight at her. She dropped her books when she realized he wasn't stopping. She found herself smiling. Hunny was about to interfere and get in front of Haruhi but Mori put a hand on the small boys shoulder to stop him. Hunny understood. Although Yasuchika wasn't running at full speed it was still a good test for Haruhi. Haruhi got into a stance and when he sent a kick in her direction, she quickly blocked and he flipped backwards off her arm that she had blocked with and as soon as he landed Haruhi sent a kick at his side and stopped short of hitting him.

"Very good." He said. Haruhi put her foot down and picked up her things then stood up.

"Thanks, but you still weren't using full force, I still have a lot to learn." she said.

"You did really good Haru-chan." Hunny said then Yasuchika turned to look at him. They then began the customary fight and it still ended it Yasuchika's defeat. Haruhi went to him.

"You did better than the last fight you both had." Haruhi muttered to him. He brightened up a little but regained his normal self when he turned back to Hunny and Mori so they didn't notice.

"Yasuchika you did make sure no one else was around before you attacked right? No one is supposed to know about my training."

"Yes. I checked around and there wasn't anyone. You left the host club a little late so everyone was gone." He said.

"Haru-chan your training is going well. You blocked the attack very well." Hunny said in his upbeat voice. Mori nodded in approval.

"Thanks Hunny senpai. You guys can go ahead, I think Yasuchika wanted to tell me something and you guys probably have stuff to do." Haruhi said. Hunny and Mori left then Haruhi turned to Yasuchika.

"So you seemed like you wanted to say something." Haruhi said.

"Yes I do have something to say. I wanted to tell you that we are going to be sparring tomorrow. I thought you would like a warning so I decided to tell you."

"Okay. Thanks Yasuchika. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I have to get ready if I am to be more prepared for you attacking like you just did." Haruhi said and walked away and went home. While she was cooking dinner she practiced her defensive stances. She made sure to study for a little less time so she could go to sleep earlier to get a lot of rest so she was prepared tomorrow.

TIME LAPSE TO AFTER HOST CLUB ON FRIDAY

After host club on Friday, Haruhi went quickly to the dojo. She changed then went into the main dojo and saw Yasuchika. She started stretching. After she was done she looked to Yasuchika.

"Okay before we start sparring, you need to punch correctly. Until now we have focused on kicks. I'm going to just punch into the air and watch how I punch." He said. He punched and Haruhi watched. She then tried it herself and actually had a good punch.

"Good. Now I want you to punch my hand as strong as you can." He said. She punched the hand he had out as hard as she could. Due to her training she had a decent punch.

"You have a strong punch. It could be stronger but after more training your strength will increase so it is very good. Are you ready to spar?" Yasuchika asked with a small smirk.

"As ready as I can be." Haruhi said. They bowed to each then got into their stances. Yasuchika wasn't going to try his hardest but Haruhi still knew that this was going to be a real test. Yasuchika threw the first punch and she used the first block she was taught. She threw a punch in aimed at his stomach and he blocked it and stepped back and aimed a side kick at her side. She dodged it and aimed her own crescent kick at his shoulder. He pushed her leg away which put her slightly off balance but she regained her balance in time to dodge a sweep at her legs. As she jumped, she made sure she jumped towards him and aimed another kick in his direction. He pushed her leg up so she flipped backwards. She managed to land but as she regained herself Yasuchika had already aimed a punch and he stopped it just before he hit her face. That was the end of the sparring match.

"You did very well. I used this match to make you understand you also have to be able to flip if it is the option you are given in a fight." He said. He was smiling slightly after he spoke. Haruhi smiled too. She felt her adrenaline pumping.

"Thanks Yasuchika. That was amazing. I am glad it wasn't a real fight or that punch you would have hit me with would have sent me to the ground." she said. They both heard a noise and turned and got in defensive stances. There smiles were gone

"No need to attack." the voice said as a man walked out of a corner. Haruhi saw Yasuchika bow to the man and she did the same.

"I am Yorihisa Haninozuka. I am told you are Haruhi Fujioka. I see my son has taught you well, I am proud to see a young Haninozuka teaching karate well." the man said.

"Thank you father." Yasuchika said and faced the man. Haruhi faced him as well.

"Thank you Haninozuka-sama. Yasuchika is a very good sensei and has taught me everything I used in that match." She said. Yorihisa nodded approvingly.

"I will leave you to your training. I am glad that Mitsukuni told me that I should see that you were teaching Haruhi well, and I approve of your teaching abililities." Yorihisa said and left the dojo. Haruhi and Yasuchika stood there for a moment. Yasuchika turned to Haruhi with his normal straight face then a smile appeared.

"Thank you for telling him I was I am a good teacher. He said he was proud." He said. He maintained his normal self but Haruhi saw his eyes light up.

"You're welcome and you are a good teacher." Haruhi said then they got back to training. They spent the rest of training practicing real life situations and Haruhi learned how to flip and still maintain control. After training Haruhi went into the changing room and changed back into her uniform. When she left the changing room Yasuchika was already changed and waiting for her.

"Would you like a ride home?" Yasuchika asked. Haruhi smiled.

"Yes I would." Haruhi said. They went to the limo waiting outside and when they got in the back seat and the car headed to her apartment, Yasuchika asked her something.

"Haruhi, Satoshi and I are training this weekend. We thought that you could demonstrate what you have been taught so we could each see what the other has taught you. Would you mind coming over to my house tomorrow so you can show us what you have learned." He asked in his normal tone. Haruhi thought about what she had to do that weekend and decided she could get most things done that night.

"Okay. I don't have anything I have to do tomorrow so that would be fine." she said.

"Okay. We will come pick you up at 11:00. Don't worry about lunch, you can eat there" Yasuchika said. "Make sure you bring your shinai, your kendo armoe, and your karategi." He said.

"I will be sure to do that." she said as the car stopped and the door was opened. She went into her apartment and showered then made dinner. She did her homework then washed the laundry so her karategi was clean, then she cleaned the apartment, which wasn't that messy so she was done quickly. When her dad came home she told him of her plans and he said it was okay and that he had to work that day anyways. After her and her dad talked for a little bit, Haruhi went to bed.

Author's Note: I posted two chapters today because I had some free time. I hope you all like the extra chapter. Thank you for reading the story.


	12. Chapter 12

Training

Previously: Yasuchika has earned the approval of his father. Haruhi is going to Yasuchika's house to so Satoshi and Yasuchika can see what the other has taught Haruhi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Ouran is the property of Bisco Hatori.

Chapter 12: Sparring and Surprises

The next morning when Haruhi woke up, she made herself breakfast then finished her housework for the weekend. She then studied until she heard a knock at her door. She put her study material away and grabbed her outfits and her shinai and then answered the door and saw Satoshi.

"Are you ready to go?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah." She said and followed Satoshi down the stairs and into the limo. Satoshi sat next to Yasuchika so Haruhi sat in one of the side seats. Yasuchika stayed silent while Satoshi and Haruhi had a conversation. When they got to Yasuchika's house, Satoshi told her to get into her kendo gi and hakama (kendo clothing). One of the maids led Haruhi to a bathroom and she changed. When she came out, the maid took her to the Haninozuka dojo. When Haruhi got there, Satoshi was waiting for her in his kendo uniform. They had only worn them for two practices because it was more practical to practice in karategi. Haruhi had gotten used to it though. Haruhi got her shinai out of its case and went to stand in front of Satoshi while Yasuchika stood on the side of the dojo to stay out of the way. They discussed the battle for a moment then they bowed to each other and were about to start when the dojo door opened and Satoshi's dad and Mori, and Yasuchika's dad and Hunny walked in and stood by Yasuchika. Satoshi, Yasuchika, and Haruhi bowed. When Haruhi straightened from her bow, she whispered to Satoshi.

"You didn't tell me we were going to have an audience." Haruhi said quietly in a slightly irritated tone.

"Sorry Haruhi we just learned about it when we got here. Please do this." Satoshi whispered back. Haruhi was silent for a few seconds. She decided there was no way out of this.

"Fine." She said and they faced each other again. They stood there for a moment.

"You can start now." Satoshi's dad said. Haruhi and Satoshi bowed to each other again then got into their stances. They moved around each other quickly and Satoshi was the first to strike and Haruhi blocked it with her shinai. They quickly went back to their starting positions and Haruhi strike with her downward strike but Satoshi was able to block it. Haruhi returned to her stance and blocked another one of Satoshi's attacks. She then sent an angled swing at his shoulder as he was returning to his stance and Haruhi stopped her shinai just short of hitting his shoulder. They had decided that Haruhi would be able to win just so she could demonstrate what she had learned. Satoshi and Haruhi both smiled as they lowered their shinai and returned to their starting stance. They then bowed again and stood up.

"Very good Haruhi." Satoshi said.

"Thank you sensei." she said changing senpai to sensei to show he had taught her well. Satoshi's smile got bigger. They then turned to Satoshi father who was watching.

"Very good Satoshi. You have taught her effective strikes and blocks and Haruhi you had good footwork and balance." he said.

"Thank you father." Satoshi said and bowed.

"Thank you Morinozuka-sama." Haruhi said and bowed as well. Satoshi then turned to Haruhi as she stood back up.

"You can go change into your karategi now." Satoshi said and Haruhi went out of the dojo and back to the bathroom. She changed into her karategi then re-entered the dojo. Yasuchika was standing in the middle of the dojo. He had actually taken his glasses off so they could really battle. Haruhi walked to him and again she was going to win after she had demonstrated everything she had learned. She wondered how long the battle would last before all her skills were demonstrated.

Haruhi and Yasuchika bowed to each other then got into their stances. Yasuchika threw the first punch and Haruhi deflected it with the first block she had learned and sent a side kick aimed at his side. He blocked her kick and they backed away from each other. Haruhi sent a punch at Yasuchika's face and he blocked and sent a kick towards Haruhi. She blocked it then rolled out of the way. She sent a crescent kick towards his head and he pushed her leg and made her flip backwards. She kept her head turned to see him and when she landed she dodged a punch he threw at her then sent a punch at his face and stopped before making contact. He watched as he mouthed the word "flip" to her. She retracted her punch and back flipped and he did as well then the bowed to each other. Haruhi smiled as she stood straight and he offered a small smile that disappeared when they turned towards Yorihisa. Hunny, who was standing beside him. was smiling a big smile but he remained quiet.

"Very good Yasuchika. You taught her how to land from a flip and you have helped her with her precision since the last time I watched you both spar. Haruhi you have done well and are learning at an incredible pace. I commend your effort." He said.

"Thank you father." Yasuchika said and bowed.

"Thank you very much Haninozuka-sama." Haruhi said and bowed as wells. When Haruhi and Yasuchika stood back up, Yasuchika went and put his glasses back on.

"We will go check on lunch preparations. You three can discuss what you have demonstrated." Yorihisa said and everyone but Haruhi, Satoshi and Yasuchika left.

Satoshi had went to change when Haruhi had and was ready to go eat but he went to talk to Haruhi first.

"Haruhi you did so well. Your balance was spot on and you kept hold of your shinai after every collision. Very good." Satoshi said with a smile.

"Thanks Satoshi. I was kind of worried with everyone watching." Haruhi said, returning the smile.

"I'm going to go wait at the table with the others." He said.

"Go ahead. I can tell you are hungry." Haruhi said. After Satoshi leaves, Haruhi turns to Yasuchika. She knew she wasn't exactly one to compliment her a lot so she decided to suggest something else.

"Do you want to go change so we can eat?" Haruhi asked.

"Sure." Yasuchika said. Yasuchika went to his room to change and Haruhi went back to the bathroom and changed into jeans and a long top. She wasn't sure where the dining room was so she looked around the area she was in and didn't see it or anyone else. She went around another corner and Yasuchika called to her.

"Haruhi this way." Yasuchika said. Haruhi went to him.

"Thanks for finding me." Haruhi said.

"Mitsukuni said that you probably wouldn't know where to go and the servants are busy in the kitchen so they sent me." Yasuchika said.

"Okay. Thanks anyway." she said. Yasuchika stopped walking and Haruhi did to.

"You did do very well Haruhi and you landed from your flip just as you did in training." Yasuchika said. He smiled for a moment before he stopped.

"Thanks Yasuchika. You were a very good teacher and your dad was proud. The others looked impressed to." Haruhi said.

"That's good." Yasuchika said.

"Let's go eat, the others are probably wondering how lost I got." Haruhi said bluntly but she smiled slightly. She stopped soon after when she saw that Yasuchika looked like he was thinking about something. Something about the situation made Haruhi's heart beat a little faster. She didn't quite know why until a few moments later Yasuchika kissed her briefly before backing away. He regained his usual composure

"I'm sorry Haruhi. That was disrespectful of me." he said and turned away from her.

Haruhi had a slight blush on her cheeks. She turned away from him. Yasuchika didn't say anything and they both stood there for a moment before Haruhi broke the tension.

"Um lets go eat." Haruhi said. Her blush had faded. Yasuchika led her quietly to the dining room and they ate lunch and Haruhi talked to the others as if nothing had happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Training

Previously: Haruhi has demonstrated everything she has learned to the Haninozukas and Morinozukas. Something has happened and now everyone is eating lunch together.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Ouran is the property of Bisco Hatori.

Chapter 13: What Happens Next

During the lunch Haruhi was asked many questioned. She explained why she started training and how the other hosts had told her that she needed to find a way to defend herself. As lunch finished there was a knock at the Haninozuka's door. As everyone was already standing as they were leaving the dining room, they looked to see who it was. As the door opened, without waiting for an invitation, Tamaki and the twins ran in. Tamaki ran at Haruhi and hugged her.

"My wonderful daughter how could you not tell me that you were going to Hunny senpai's today to demonstrate what you learned. We could have been here to support you" Tamaki yelled and hugged her tightly. Haruhi got angry.

"For the thousandth time I am not your daughter and I didn't want you here. You are being extremely rude and disrespectful to the Haninozukas and Morinozukas. Also Senpai, let me go!" Haruhi shouted. Tamaki refused to let her go. She looked to Mori and he simply nodded. She was confused before she realized what he was meaning. Haruhi calmed down slightly and she gripped one of Tamaki's arms with force and pushed him away from herself.

"Haruhi I just want to show you I care." He said and went to hug her again. That sent her over the edge and with another nod from Mori as he charged towards her she grabbed the wrist of one of his outstretched hands and flipped him onto his back. She looked down at him as he gave her a shocked expression.

"There you got your demonstration." Haruhi said and Tamaki got up and went to a corner. Haruhi turned to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Did you like the demonstration, or are you going to bother me. Its self -defense for a reason, if you touch me I have justification to defend myself." Haruhi said.

"But Haruhi-" Hikaru started.

"We were just worried. We didn't mean to bother you." Kaoru finished. The twins took one step towards her and she stepped back. Yasuchika stepped in front of her.

"She doesn't want to be bothered. Just leave her alone as she has asked." Yasuchika said. Satoshi saw Yasuchika helping and decided her needed to as well. He stood next to Yasuchika and the twins got the idea and backed off.

"Thank you both." Haruhi said.

"Did the Suoh boy just say that Fujioka was his daughter." Yorihisa asked. Kyoya stepped into the house.

"Please excuse the rudeness Haninozuka-sama. Tamaki thinks of the host club as his family and he has given Haruhi the role of the daughter."

"Oh I see. Thank you Ootori." Yorihisa said. He then looked to Satoshi's father. Satoshi's father nodded.

"We will leave you children to discuss whatever the problem is." Yorihisa said and he and Satoshi's father left.

After the adults left Haruhi, Yasuchika, and Satoshi went and sat on couch in the living room. Hunny and Mori stood behind them. Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru sat on the couch opposite them.

"Tamaki senpai are you going to join the conversation or sit there and mope." Haruhi asked bluntly. Tamaki slowly came over and sat in a chair next to the couch that the twins and Kyoya were sitting on.

"Haruhi, why didn't you tell us about the demonstration?" Hikaru asked.

"It wasn't supposed to be a demonstration, the adults decided to join in when I arrived. Also you guys weren't supposed to bother me with training related things so you didn't need to know. I forgot that you like to drop in at my apartment unannounced. I hope you guys didn't hassle him." Haruhi said and looked to Kyoya for confirmation.

"I told them where you were before your father was put through interrogation." Kyoya said.

"Tamaki, daddy just wanted to make sure that you were safe." Tamaki said. Haruhi was getting angry again. She tried to stay calm.

"Senpai I am completely fine and am safe. Do you not trust Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, Yasuchika, or Satoshi?" She asked. Tamaki looked defeated. However, Hikaru looked at her and Kaoru did as well.

"We're your friends you could have told us." Hikaru said. Haruhi couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and began to yell at them, but in a slightly hushed tone so she didn't disturb the rest of the household.

"Look what you did when you found out! You ran over here, barged into Hunny-senpai's and Yasuchika's house, and tried to bother me! When I tell you to leave me alone you three rush to interrupt whatever I was doing! I am allowed to have time to do what I want without you guys and if you are that worried, Kyoya- senpai always knows what my plans are, whether I want him to or not, and if anything happened I could always call him!" she said. She was tired of Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki always wanting to interfere with her plans. The three of them looked upset. She felt a little bad. Her voice softened.

"Look guys, I just want to be able to do some stuff without having to think about you guys showing up. Can't you just deal with that?" She asked. The most mature one answered first after a few moments of thought.

"Yes we can Haruhi. Let us know next time and I won't come unless you say I can." Kaoru said. Hikaru looked at his brother for a moment then he spoke.

"If he doesn't go then neither will I." Hikaru said. Haruhi looked at Tamaki.

"Boss just grow up." The twins said together.

"Tama-chan Haruhi is still part of the host club. You will still see her every school day and sometimes on the weekends." Hunny added.

"Yeah." Mori said. Tamaki looked at all of them then turned to Haruhi.

"Fine." He said. Hikaru and Kaoru both turned from Tamaki to Haruhi.

"We'll make sure he doesn't bother you." Kaoru said.

"Thanks guys." Haruhi said. He turned to Yasuchika then to Hunny.

"I'm sorry this happened at your house. I should go." Haruhi said.

"But Haruhi you don't have your shinai." Satoshi said. Haruhi looked around then she realized she had left it in the dojo.

"I left it in the dojo. I'll go get it." Haruhi said. She headed to the doorway and Yasuchika stood up.

"I was sent to find you last time. I'll just take you there so there isn't trouble this time." Yasuchika said.

"Oh. Okay." Haruhi said and Yasuchika stepped in front of her and Haruhi followed him as he led her towards the dojo.

When they were almost to the dojo Yasuchika spoke.

"Sorry Haruhi I shouldn't have led you to the dojo. Satoshi, Mitsukuni, or Takashi would have led you to the dojo." He said.

"No its okay." She said and she went into the dojo and got her shinai. They left the dojo and headed back. Haruhi spotted a maid and went up to her.

"I'm sorry to bother you, do you know where my bag is?" she asked.

"Yes." The maid said. "The maid at the door has it with your jacket Fujioka-sama." she said.

"Thank you, and you can call me Haruhi." Haruhi said.

"You are a guest of Haninozuka-sama and are to be treated with respect." the maid replied.

"Calling me Haruhi would be respectable. You could call me Haruhi-chan maybe" Haruhi suggested in her regular kind tone. She didn't like such a high title when she didn't deserve it.

"Okay Haruhi-chan." she said, her eyes flicking to Yasuchika for a moment.

"You may go." he said. The maid quickly walked away. Haruhi turned to Yasuchika.

"Okay can you take me to the door please?" Haruhi asked with a smile.

"Yes." Yasuchika answered. He led her to the door and Hunny, Mori, and Satoshi were there.

"Hi Haru-chan, we got the others to leave. You don't have to go if you don't want to." Hunny said. Yasuchika looked at him but they didn't fight. Haruhi looked a little surprised. Hunny saw her look and spoke up.

"We don't fight at home outside the dojo Haru-chan." Hunny said.

"Oh. I will go Hunny-senpai, I have caused a little incident at your house and I am sorry for that. I think I have caused enough trouble for your family today." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi it wasn't your fault." Satoshi said and pointed his shinai at her. Her instincts kicked in and she took a step back and knocked the shinai from his hand. She did it without thinking and looked to see Satoshi's reaction. He looked shocked.

"Sorry. I just came from a training demonstration and I went into a defensive mindset." She said as he picked up his shinai. He then looked at her and he was suddenly smiling.

"Your training has done well for you Haruhi. Satoshi and Yasuchika have taught you well" Mori said. Haruhi looked at him. That was one of the rare times she had ever heard him say more than a few words. She tried to hide her shock. She remembered something and turned to Satoshi and smiled. He looked happy that Mori had complimented her, Yasuchika, and himself. She turned to Mori.

"Thank you Mori-senpai." she said. She then looked to Hunny then to Yasuchika. "Thank you for inviting me to your home. I will see you all Monday." Haruhi said. She asked the maid for her bag and was handed it. "Yasuchika can you give me a ride home?" she asked while facing the door slipping off the slippers she had been given and putting her shoes on. Everyone looked to Yasuchika. His expression faltered for only a brief second.

"Yes I can." he answered. He then put his shoes on and followed her out the door. They walked towards the driveway and Haruhi spoke up.

"You don't have to take me home if you don't want to. I'm sorry I asked." Haruhi said.

"There wouldn't be a problem if I hadn't kissed you. I'm sorry Haruhi." Yasuchika said. Haruhi stopped walking and looked at the ground. She then spoke quietly.

"You can stop apologizing for that. It was okay. I- I didn't mind it Yasuchika." Haruhi said. She lost her bluntness for that moment than regained it. "Besides I could have fought back if I wanted to, I did learn self-defense you know. If I had wanted to stop you from doing that I could have, stop saying you are sorry." She said. The fact was that she hadn't stopped Yasuchika even though she could have. She looked up at him, a hint of anger in her expression, because she didn't want him to apologize for it. He looked at her a little surprised. She had said something that made him feel happy, even though she seemed to be a little angry. He smiled at her. She felt happy when he smiled. He stopped smiling and kissed her again. She didn't push him away and didn't need to because he backed away moments later. He seemed like his usual self again.

"So Haruhi do you want to go home now? We have a car waiting and the driver is probably wondering why we are taking so long because you stopped walking." he said in his usual uncaring voice. Haruhi just smiled.

"Yes the driver probably is waiting. We can go now." she said and they continued on the way to the driveway. They got into the limo after the driver opened the door. They didn't talk on the ride to her apartment just like normal. When the limo pulled up to her apartment, Haruhi got out before the driver opened the door.

"I'll see you Monday Yasuchika." Haruhi said.

"Be ready for training. You are ready to learn more kicks." He said.

"Okay." Haruhi said and Haruhi went up the stairs and into her apartment and Yasuchika went home.

When Haruhi went into her apartment she washed her school uniform, kendo uniform, and karate uniform. She then made dinner and put her extras in the fridge because her dad wasn't going to be home until early in the morning. Haruhi went to the table and started eating. While she was eating she thought about what had happened that day. She realized that she was happy that Yasuchika had kissed her and she realized that they didn't have to change to fit the other's expectations because Haruhi was fine with how Yasuchika, even if he seemed harsh, and Yasuchika was fine with Haruhi, even though she was blunt.

After she finished eating she did the dishes and then went to bed. Sunday passed uneventfully, which made Haruhi happy.

Author's Note: Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. I appreciate all the views and I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed. I try to reply to every review, but I can't reply to some of the reviews. If you don't have a fanfiction account but have reviewed I would like to thank you for reviewing. I hope you all liked the chapter and continue to read the story.


	14. Chapter 14

Training

Previously: The host club went to the Haninozuka household and ticked off Haruhi. She was able to make them promise to leave her alone. Yasuchika and Haruhi talked a little about what happened and they both seem to like what happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, Bisco Hatori does.

Chapter 14: Back With a Vengeance

When Haruhi woke up on Monday she felt well rested. She got up and made breakfast for her and her dad and they ate and discussed the weekend because her dad had worked a lot so they hadn't been able to talk yet. After cleaning up breakfast Haruhi went to school. She got there early because she had to on training days to hide her things in the host club without anyone seeing them. Haruhi went to the music room and put her things in the back room. The host club had a morning meeting that day but she had come extra early to go to the library before the meeting started. On the way to the library, she heard multiple pairs of footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Hiroshi and some of his friends. Apparently his suspension was over but he wasn't ready to let the matter end. Haruhi turned and started running down the hallway. She quickly wished that she hadn't come to school early. She ran around and ran into one of Hiroshi's friends that had taken a different route to cut her off. He grabbed Haruhi by her shirt and threw her into the wall. Haruhi cried out in pain. Hiroshi and his friends were soon surrounding her.

"Not so powerful now." He said.

"You're the one who needs your buddies with you." Haruhi said bluntly. She realized that was not a smart thing to do and barely dodged Hiroshi's punch. She ran out of the gap created by his movement and ran past his four friends. She ran down another hallway and passed the music room. She knew where she was now and knew if she made it to the front of the school that someone was bound to be there. She ran down a flight of stairs and heard the footsteps behind her. She got to the bottom of the stairs then tripped. Hiroshi had soon caught up to her and kicked her in the stomach. She let out a shout because of the pain. She tried to stand up and run but she was blocked off.

"You can't get away now." Hiroshi said. Haruhi just looked at him, hate showing in her eyes. She got into a defensive stance deciding that she would at least defend herself as best as she could. He went to punch her and she blocked the punch and kicked him in the side. He fell to the ground with a groan of pain.

"Okay guys. Get him." Hiroshi muttered. One of his friends grabbed her collar and picked her up. He threw her into the hallway wall across from the stairs. She got up and kicked the guy in the side as he ran to attack again. Another one of the friends hit her in the face. Haruhi tried to fight back and punched the guy in the face in return. Then she dodged another attack and suddenly Hiroshi swept her legs out from under her and she fell to her knees. She tried to get up but he kicked her and she slid backwards into the wall. Haruhi tried to get up and stumbled. Someone punched her side and she stumbled backwards and hit a window. She dodged a punch that someone sent towards her head and tried to dodge another attack but was hit again in her side and she heard a crack. She fell to the ground.

"Haruhi!" she heard a 3 voices call and then heard footsteps running towards her. Someone grabbed her but the grip on her wrist soon disappeared and she then heard "Haru-chan run!" she looked up and saw Yasuchika, Satoshi, Mori, and Hunny fighting the friends. She was trying to figure out who wasn't fighting when a hand grabbed her collar from behind and then she was thrown into another wall. She saw that Hiroshi was the one that had hit her. She heard glass shatter as someone missed a punch and broke a window. Hiroshi ran at her and punched her then threw her to the ground again. She felt glass cut her arms and then her hands when she pushed off the ground to stand up. She saw Mori about to hit Hiroshi and looked at him. He saw her look and understood that she wanted to fight Hiroshi. He turned and punched a guy. Haruhi noticed Satoshi hit someone with a shinai but then Satoshi was hit and he dropped his shinai. Haruhi picked it up and ran at Hiroshi and did an angle hit and forearm because it would stop him from punching without pain. He shouted and grabbed the shinai and took it from her hands. It flew towards Satoshi and he got it back and started hitting someone again. Haruhi saw Yasuchika get hit once because he was being double teamed. She saw Hunny hit get hit into a wall then Mori hit the guy that did it. She realized she shouldn't have been checking on the others when Hiroshi kicked her in her other side and she heard a few more cracks. She blocked another punch sent at her and quickly counterattacked and crescent kicked the arm she hadn't hit with the shinai. She saw he was in pain and hoped that the pain was going to hinder his attacks a little. He charged her and she flipped backwards, which caused a great pain in her ribs.

"Damn it!" she shouted. The pain made her angrier. Her expression changed from one showing more pain to one that showed how angry she was. She was in a lot of pain and knew she had to try her best. She kicked Hiroshi's legs out from under him and he hit the ground hard. He stood up quickly and she punched him in the face. She then punched him again and as he threw a punch back she dodged it then kicked him in the side and he hit the wall hard. He slumped to the ground and she grabbed his collar then went to punch him again but stopped herself. He looked like he was beaten. Her anger faded and she knew that attacking anymore would just make her no better than him. She settled for yelling instead.

"I never did anything to Aki to make her break up with you! You pushed her away yourself! You didn't deserve her in the first place, she was kind and nice and all you did was upset her!" Haruhi yelled angrily.

"Then hit me you coward!" Hiroshi yelled back at her.

"You are the coward! I won't hit you because I learned to only fight in self-defense! I won't hit a person who has already lost the battle. That is what would make me a coward!" she yelled. He actually looked scared of her as her anger rose again. She looked at him then a pain shot through her ribs on both of her sides. She released his collar and stepped backwards and fell to her knees. She coughed and a deep crimson spotted the floor in front of her. She turned and saw that the other four had already finished fighting. All of them looked like they wanted to kill Hiroshi. Haruhi looked at Mori.

"Thank you for letting me fight him. I needed to do it. By the looks on their faces I'm sure you had to convince them to let me fight him." She said softly. She looked and saw Hiroshi's friends all on the floor. She coughed again and dark crimson covered the tile more. More crimson dripped off her arm from cuts from the broken glass shards that she had landed on. Satoshi and Hunny ran to her.

"Haruhi!" shouted as Hunny yelled "Haru-chan." Haruhi turned to Hunny.

"Thanks guys." She said and coughed up more blood. The crimson gathered around her. She was in a lot of pain. She tried to stand up and collapsed again. Yasuchika was soon at her side and Mori came too. The two that normally had no expression both looked worried.

"Haruhi don't move." Yasuchika said. He actually looked to Hunny for help and Hunny took out his cell phone. Seconds later he spoke.

"Kyo-chan are you here? Hiroshi went after Haru-chan again. We need a nurse now. She is badly hurt and is coughing up blood. We're on the second floor in the hallway in front of the south staircase that leads to the music room." Hunny said in an uncharacteristically serious tone then hung up before Kyoya could ask more questions. Haruhi turned to Hunny.

"Thank you. I need you to do something else." she said.

"What Haru-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Make sure Kyoya-senpai doesn't just neglect Hiroshi and his friends." She said and when Hunny looked like he was going to object she cut him off "Hunny-senpai they are still people and they will need medical care. I don't care if they hurt me they need to be cared for and Kyoya-senpai's family's hospitals are the best. Tell him I want them sent to one of the Ootori hospitals and not just sent to any hospital." she said and looked at Hiroshi who was staring at her as if she was insane for saying that. "I might have broken his arm with the shinai and he has cuts all over him from the glass too," she said then looked at his four friends, "And you guys didn't go easy on the others." she said with a faint smile then she coughed again and more crimson covered the tile.

"Okay Haru-chan" Hunny said reluctantly. Satoshi spoke.

"You dealt a very good hit with the shinai." he said trying to say something to make the situation better. Haruhi looked at him.

"Thanks Satoshi." she responded. She then felt someone take her hand and turned a realized it had been Yasuchika.

"You did very well with your kicks and punches Haruhi." he said. Haruhi smiled and he smiled slightly then his smile faded. Her smile faded a few moments later. After a few seconds many footsteps were heard coming down the hallway but Haruhi didn't hear because she fell unconscious and her hand slipped from Yasuchika's and she fell forward. The last thing she felt was the cold tile the blood that had fallen on it.


	15. Chapter 15

Training

Previously: Hiroshi got back from suspension but he wasn't ready to let Haruhi off easily. He got some of his friends and they attacked her. With the help of the Haninozukas and the Morinozukas the friends were beaten and Haruhi was beat Hiroshi herself, with some consequences.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, Bisco Hatori does.

Chapter 15: Realization

"Haru-chan!" Hunny shouted as she hit the ground in front of her. The footsteps stopped as many paramedics and nurses had arrived.

"Let me get to her." one of the paramedics said. The group moved from around her and the paramedic picked her up and set her on a rolling gurney to look at her. He took her vitals.

"Her pulse is a little off. Her heartbeat is slower. She has lost a lot of blood. We'll be able to help we just need to get her to the hospital." the paramedic said. He started to roll the gurney away. "One of you can ride in the ambulance." the paramedic said. Yasuchika took a step then stopped when he thought that someone would want to go. Mori noticed him step and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go." Mori said. Yasuchika didn't need anything else and he tried to calmly speed walk after the gurney. He caught up and rode to the hospital with Haruhi. When they got there he sat in the waiting room. His expression was returned to normal but when the Hunny, Mori, and Satoshi got there, Hunny and Mori noticed something in his eyes. They sat in the waiting room then Kyoya arrived.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We don't know the whole story, we arrived in the middle of the fight Ootori –senpai. We were fighting his friends and Haruhi was fighting Hiroshi. We only caught the last part of their fight after we took care of the others." Satoshi said. He didn't hide the worry in his voice.

"Thank you. We have the best doctors working with her right now." Kyoya said.

"Kyo-chan, remember what I told you? Haru-chan asked for it." Hunny said in a mildly serious tone. Kyoya looked to him. Kyoya looked a little irritated.

"Yes they were all taken here as well. They are being cared for at the moment. You all need to go back as well and get the glass removed from your arms." Kyoya said. They all went back and nurses took the glass from their arms and bandaged the deeper cuts. When they were done they met again in the waiting room. The other hosts had arrived. Tamaki was bothering Kyoya incessantly who was informing him that he had no news about Haruhi yet. Hikaru looked like he was ready to kill and Kaoru was trying to calm him down. They all looked up at the four boys as they re-entered the waiting room and took their seats again. Tamaki actually shut up when he saw that none of them wanted to talk about it. He took a seat and Kyoya sat next to him. Ranka soon burst through the doors and looked like he was about to start yelling when he saw the looks on all the boy's faces. He sat next to Kyoya and Kyoya filled him in on what had happened.

"I hope that Hiroshi boy and his friends got what they deserved." Ranka said.

"Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, Yasuchika-kun, and Satoshi-kun got the five friends. Haruhi did a great bit of damage to Hiroshi and they are sure that he has a broken radius and ulna (bones that make up the forearm). They are being taken good care of because Haruhi requested that they be well taken care of." Kyoya said.

"That's just like Haruhi." Ranka said. He looked to the four boys who had helped her.

"Thank you all for saving my daughter." He said then looked at Yasuchika and Satoshi. "I'm Ranka, Haruhi's father. I am aware that you have been teaching Haruhi self-defense skills. I am sure that if you had not taught her that she would not have done as well as she did. " Ranka said.

"I am Satoshi." Satoshi said and smiled at Ranka. "Haruhi has trained very well and she did a good job in defending herself." He added.

"My name is Yasuchika. She did very well in the fight today." Yasuchika said simply.

"Thank you both." Ranka said. The room was then silent for about ten minutes then a doctor came out.

"Are one of you Miss. Fujioka's family?" the doctor asked. Ranka stood up and went to him.

"I am her father." He said.

"Your daughter is doing fine, but we need permission to perform surgery do to pieces of her ribcage putting her lungs at risk." the doctor said.

"Yes of course you can operate just hurry." Ranka said. He quickly signed a paper that the doctor gave him and the doctor went back to tell them to start the surgery. Ranka sat back down. He looked at the worried faces all of the boys had, except for Mori, Yasuchika, and Kyoya. He knew they were still worried because he could see it in their eyes. After almost three hours, the doctor came out again. They all stood up that time and waited for him to speak.

"Miss Fujioka is out of surgery and is stable. She has five broken ribs and some minor cuts and bruises. Her ribs will heal but we would like to keep her the rest of the day and overnight to ensure that she is okay. She is still asleep right now from the anesthetic even though she has been out of surgery for half an hour but it should be wearing off soon. She is allowed one visitor at a time. Mr. Fujioka would you like to come back to see her?" the doctor asked. Ranka simply nodded and was taken back to see Haruhi. He went to her room and sat by her bed. After about fifteen minutes she began to stir. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Haruhi your awake! You're okay!" her father yelled happily.

"Dad I'm fine. Just in a little pain. You know what happened right?" she asked.

"Yes. Kyoya told me everything. All your friends are in the waiting room waiting to see you." Ranka said. Haruhi rolled her eyes. "If you are too tired you don't have to see them." Ranka said.

"No they can come in. If they don't I'll never hear the end of it. How are Hiroshi and his friends?" Haruhi asked.

"Kyoya made sure they were taken care of and they are somewhere in the hospital." Ranka said.

"Okay. Thanks dad." Haruhi said. Ranka got up to go get the next person but Haruhi spoke first.

"Tell the nurse to come in when Tamaki-senpai does please. He will no doubt come in first and I will need help. Just don't beat him half to death please. I know that I am only supposed to have one visitor but tell the nurse that Hikaru and Kaoru can come in together. So can Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai." Haruhi said.

"I'll get the nurse. If that Suoh boy does anything to hurt you more I can't promise that he won't be admitted here by the end of the day." Ranka said and walked out. He found the nurse and they left. As Haruhi had guest Tamaki begged to go next and after a warning from Ranka he was taken to see Haruhi. He went to Haruhi's room and saw her laying there.

"Haruhi!" he shouted and approached her but the nurse spoke up.

"Miss Fujioka is not to be harassed at the moment as she is recovering from the surgery." The nurse said and Tamaki stopped heading towards her for a hug. He saw in the chair next to her bed. Haruhi asked the nurse to help her recline the bed and the nurse inclined the bed enough for her to sit up but not so much that she was bent enough to hurt her ribs more.

"Haruhi are you okay? I heard what happened and rushed down here and Kyoya didn't know if you were okay." Tamaki said quickly.

"I'm okay senpai, you can calm down. The doctors and nurses made sure I was okay." Haruhi said. Tamaki seemed to calm down a little. The nurse then led him back to the waiting room. Kyoya came next. He sat in the chair where Tamaki had sat with his notebook in his hand but he had stopped writing.

"I am hoping you can tell me my injuries senpai." Haruhi said.

"I figured you would want to know. You have five broken ribs, three on the left side and two on the right. You have minor cuts on your arms and hands from the glass but nothing major. If you had a mirror you would see a black eye and a bruise on left cheek. Your eyes are bloodshot from your contacts irritating your eyes in the fight. They were removed to they couldn't farther damage your eyes and if you are tired of things being blurry there are glasses on you bedside table." Kyoya said. Haruhi had the nurse hand her the glasses and put them on. They weren't her old ones and they had a more stylish frame. Haruhi asked and Kyoya said the twins had picked them out.

"Thank you for telling me my injuries senpai." Haruhi said. Kyoya nodded then the nurse led him back to the waiting room. The twins went in next.

"Haruhi!" they called jointly when they saw her with the pain medicine I.V. in her arm. Haruhi looked at them telling them not to touch her and they understood. They both took a seat next to her bed.

"Satoshi told us what happened. Kyoya also said that you did some damage to Hiroshi." Hikaru said with a smirk. Kaoru had a smirk as well.

"Good job Haruhi your lessons paid off." Kaoru said.

"Thanks guys." Haruhi said. They spoke for a few more minutes then the nurse took them back to the waiting room. Yasuchika wanted to see Haruhi but she knew the host club was going to see her first. When the twins came back he waited for Mori and Hunny to move. He then heard his brother's voice.

"Chika-chan you can go in." Hunny said. Yasuchika looked at his brother, keeping his detached expression. He didn't quite understand his brother but he gave him a very quick thank you look then got up. The nurse led him to Haruhi's room. He walked in and Haruhi smiled when she saw him. He sat in the chair next to the bed.

"How are you doing Haruhi?" he asked in his normal tone.

"I am doing fine. Thank you for worrying. Before you ask I can see it in your eyes." Haruhi said bluntly. Yasuchika saw her smile get bigger. He couldn't help but give her a small smile in return.

"You did get hit pretty hard you know. It is normal for people to worry." he said. His smile faded but he still held her gaze.

"I know. I am just glad that you are here." Haruhi said quietly. Yasuchika got up and stood next to her bed.

"Haruhi why did you care about Hiroshi and his friends after they injured you so badly?" he asked. It had been bothering him a little since she had said that she wanted them cared for.

"They are still people Yasuchika. They made a bad decision, and they all paid for it. They still needed to be cared for and the Ootori hospitals are the best. I am glad that Hunny-senpai convinced Kyoya to have them sent here. You guys didn't exactly go easy on the others and the nurse told me that Hiroshi has the bones in his forearm broken and is pretty battered himself." she said.

"You did some damage with the shinai and your kicks. Even though he hurt you, you were also still able to restrain yourself and stopped hitting him when you saw he was beaten. You did very well and what damage you did do, you made sure would be taken care of by the best doctors. You don't even realize that you are so kind Haruhi and you don't think you did anything special." he said in a slightly irritated tone.

"And you don't think that you are worth anything and think you are simply in Hunny-senpai's shadow. How about we call it even and leave it alone. Haruhi countered with a slight smirk. Yasuchika returned the smirk.

"Fine. Deal." he said and took her hand that she held out and they shook on it. Haruhi smiled and so did Yasuchika. Yasuchika's smile faded and so did Haruhi's after she saw that his smile was gone. Yasuchika kissed her then backed away.

"You are amazing Haruhi." He said quietly in a softer voice.

"You are too Yasuchika." she said. They were both blushing slightly and Haruhi smiled again. Yasuchika couldn't help but smile too. They let go of each other's hand and Yasuchika's smile went away and he left the room. He regained his normal self as the nurse led him back to the waiting room. He took his seat again. Satoshi got up and went in next before Hunny and Mori even had a chance to move. Hunny laughed slightly. Yasuchika turned to his brother. He still didn't like him but that day his brother had helped Haruhi and then let him see Haruhi first.

"Thank you Mitsukuni." he said quietly so only Hunny and Mori heard it. Hunny turned to his brother.

"No problem Chika-chan" Hunny said quietly in return. They both turned away and everything went back to normal.

When Satoshi entered the room he took the seat next to her bed.

"Haruhi I hope you are okay soon." He said in his upbeat voice.

"I'll be fine. They just have to keep me here the rest of the day and through the night. I should be able to go to school in two days because my dad is keeping me home tomorrow." Haruhi said. "Maybe after school on Wednesday you, Yasuchika, and I can take a day off training and just do something because I won't be able to train for a while." Haruhi said with a smile. Satoshi smiled as well.

"Okay Haruhi. We will see you after host club on Wednesday. We'll meet you there." Satoshi said. He left the room and the nurse took him back to the waiting room. He sat down and told Yasuchika about Wednesday. Hunny and Mori then went back to see Haruhi. They stood at the end of her bed instead of sitting in the chairs.

"Haru-chan you fought really well today. I hope you get out of here soon. Do you want Usa-chan to stay with you?" Hunny asked in his happy voice.

"Thanks Hunny-senpai but I am going to be in here all day and night so I think you should keep Usa-chan." Haruhi said and smiled at Hunny. She was glad that he was no longer acting serious and was back to himself. "Thanks for saving me you guys." Haruhi said.

"You don't need to thank us you are our friend Haru-chan." Hunny said.

"Yeah." Mori said. They talked for a few minutes then they left and the nurse took them back to the waiting room.

All the hosts, Yasuchika, and Satoshi left. Ranka went back to see Haruhi again and said he would visit again when he got off work. Later on that day he came back and said that he was going to stay there but after ten minutes Haruhi convinced him to go home because she said he wouldn't get a good night's sleep at the hospital. After he left Haruhi fell asleep even though it was only about six o'clock because she was very tired.

Authors Note: I know this chapter is a little longer than the others but I wanted to write about everyone's visit to Haruhi in the hospital. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting and I hope you all liked this chapter and continue to read the story.


	16. Chapter 16

Training

Previously: Haruhi was taken to the hospital along with Hiroshi and his friends. Haruhi had surgery and when the anesthetic wore off her dad told her that everyone was there. Everyone visited her and then she was left to sleep.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, it is the property of Bisco Hatori.

Chapter 16: A first

On Tuesday, Haruhi woke up and turned to look at her alarm clock and when the pain shot through her ribs she remembered that she was in the hospital and that there had been a fight the day before. She stopped her movement and laid there. She passed her hand along the side of her bed and found the button that tilted the bed so she was sitting up. When it was inclined at the correct angle for her, she stopped tilting the bed. She grabbed her glasses from the table and turned her head and looked out the window. She heard the door open and the nurse walked in. Haruhi went to turn to say good morning but only hurt herself in the process and yelped.

"Miss Fujioka please try not to strain yourself. You can only be released tomorrow if you are reasonably healed." the nurse said.

"I understand, thank you. You can call me Haruhi." Haruhi said.

"Okay Haruhi. My name is Rei. Would you like breakfast now?" she asked.

"Yes please. Can I have a rolled omelet please?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course. I will be back in a moment." Haruhi said. The nurse left to get the breakfast and the doctor walked in. Haruhi was given a check-up and the doctor informed her that she would not be released until Thursday. After a small talk about how she was doing, the doctor left. Haruhi looked at the time and knew in ten minutes that it would be passing time at Ouran. She decided she would call Kaoru and ask him to pick up her homework.

After a few minutes Rei came back with Haruhi's breakfast. Haruhi thanked her and ate the rolled omelet. When she was done, the nurse took her dishes and left the room. Haruhi called Kaoru. He answered after two rings.

"What's up Haruhi, are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. The doctor told me I wouldn't be released until Thursday instead of tomorrow. I wanted to ask if you could get my homework for yesterday and today and bring it to me after school." Haruhi said.

"Sure Haruhi. Class is going to start soon so I have to go. I'll see you after school." Kaoru said then hung up the phone. Haruhi sat back in her bed and wasn't sure what she was going to do for two days in the hospital. She could move that much so she tried to think of something to do. She noticed the t.v. on the wall and decided that since she finally had the time that she would watch a t.v. show. Haruhi turned on the t.v. but fell asleep after only half an hour.

At 2 o'clock Haruhi woke up from her nap. She decided that being able to get more rest was one upside of being stuck in the hospital. Haruhi looked out the window and just thought about what all had happened. After a while the nurse came in and changed out her i.v. Haruhi soon fell back asleep and woke up again at about three thirty. She sat there bored out of her mind. She didn't even have a book to read which was normally what she did in her free time. At around four, the nurse said brought Kaoru in followed by Hikaru. Kaoru set Haruhi's homework on her table.

"Hi Haruhi. Are you doing any better? Kaoru said that you weren't getting out until Thursday." Hikaru said.

"I'm fine Hikaru. They are keeping me an extra day because the way one of my ribs broke was a little strange so they want to be sure I am okay before I leave. I'm not in as much pain, but I think that's from the medicine they are giving me." Haruhi said. Hikaru and Kaoru laughed.

"Well at least it stops the pain Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"So what are you going to do when you get out?" Hikaru asked.

"Well I'm going somewhere with Yasuchika and Satoshi. We never decided where but I'm sure that Satoshi will think of something. I won't be able to train for a while so I thought that a day off would be nice. I talked to the doctor and he said that I shouldn't go to school on Thursday so I won't be there until Friday. Can you guys keep bringing me my homework?" she asked.

"Of course we can. Besides, Tono got upset that you asked Kaoru to get your homework and not him, so it gives us a way to mess with him." Hikaru said with a smirk.

"Why would he get jealous over bringing me my homework?" Haruhi asked. "What else did you say to him?"

"Well we might have told him that you had me get your homework because you wanted to see us and not him." Kaoru said, smirking like his brother. Haruhi shook her head but she couldn't help but smile. She started to laugh but stopped because it hurt.

"Haruhi are you okay?" the twins asked when a look of pain crossed her face.

"Yeah it just hurts to laugh. I'll be fine in a few days." Haruhi said. The twins and Haruhi talked for a bit then around 4:45 they were joined by the rest of the host club and the twins started harassing Tamaki, which of course sent him to the corner of the room. At around 5, Yasuchika and Satoshi also arrived. Haruhi and Satoshi discussed the plans for the day off of training and it was decided that it would be on Saturday and after some begging from Satoshi and some help from the others, Haruhi agreed to Yasuchika and Satoshi treating her to lunch then going to an outdoor market in the city. Tamaki tried to insist on coming but Haruhi reminded him of the promise he made and he got depressed and returned to his corner.

At around six, everyone was leaving but Yasuchika stayed behind. Haruhi smiled and he did too. After his smile faded quickly, Haruhi stopped smiling and then he spoke.

"Lunch and an open air market. Is that really okay with you?" Yasuchika asked as detached as ever.

"Well at least I convinced him to not make me go to the really expensive store. Besides, I'll get some time with you outside of training and because of my injuries I don't have to worry about your sneak attacks." Haruhi said bluntly.

"Yes but Satoshi will end up hitting me for something and you might end up in the middle of that." Yasuchika said plainly. Haruhi realized that it was a very real possibility.

"I'll talk to him about that." She said determinedly.

"Okay I should go now so you can get some rest." Yasuchika said and turned to go but was stopped when Haruhi grabbed his hand. She quickly let his hand go.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to do that." she said. Yasuchika turned back around and sat on the edge of her bed and faced her.

"You didn't? Then why did you do it?" he asked, his tone a little mischievous. Haruhi glared at him slightly.

"Just drop it." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Fine." she said and grabbed his hand again and leaned forward slightly and kissed him quickly then she laid back again. There was a slight look of pain on her face from leaning forward.

"That is what I thought." He said in his normal tone that made him seem like he knew everything.

"You can go now." Haruhi said in her normal stubborn tone. Yasuchika leaned forward and kissed her back then they heard the door shut and backed away and they both looked towards the door and saw Mori and Hunny. Hunny was smiling. Haruhi's face went completely red and she turned away and Yasuchika even blushed as well.

"W-why are you both here?" Haruhi asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Sorry. I forgot Usa-chan." Hunny said and went and picked his stuffed bunny rabbit toy up of the chair next to Haruhi's bed. He then stood there a moment then turned to Mori.

"We were right Takashi." He said in his regular happy voice.

"Yeah. We were." Mori said. Haruhi turned to them.

"What?" she asked.

"We thought you two liked each other Haru-chan." Hunny said

"Is that why you let me see her first yesterday Mitsukuni?" Yasuchika asked with a somewhat irritated tone.

"Yes Chika-chan. I know you don't like me but you looked to me for help when Haru-chan was hurt. She was important enough to you that you moved past your anger at me. That's when I knew. Besides, Haru-chan always seemed happier when she was with you and she was able to make you smile Chika-chan." Hunny said. Yasuchika looked somewhat angry but also calm. Haruhi wasn't sure what he was going to do so she touched his arm. He turned to her and saw the look of worry on her face then turned back to Hunny.

"This doesn't solve everything Mitsukuni but I will thank you for helping Haruhi." He said.

"You're welcome Chika-chan. Let's go Takashi." Hunny said and they left the room.

"You actually thanked Hunny-senpai." Haruhi said in a stunned voice.

"Yes I did. He called Kyoya to get you help. He is still Mitsukuni so this doesn't mean everything is fine." He said in an annoyed tone.

"But it is still something other than hatred and that's what matters." she said with a small smirk.

"I should go. I can't be late to dinner." Yasuchika said and got off the side of her bed.

"Okay Yasuchika. I'll see you Saturday unless you come to visit me before then." Haruhi said.

"Goodbye Haruhi." Yasuchika said.

"Bye Yasuchika." Haruhi said then he left the room and went home. A little later Rei brought Haruhi her dinner and after she ate stayed up for another half an hour before her tiredness caught up with her and she fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Training

Previously: Haruhi has been told that she has to stay in the hospital a little longer because they needed to monitor one of her bones healing. Everyone came to visit her and towards the end of the visit Mori and Hunny found out about Haruhi and Yasuchika.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, it is the property of Bisco Hatori.

Chapter 17: Recovery and Reason

Haruhi spent Wednesday morning doing her homework that Kaoru had brought her the day before. She got in done with ease. Her dad came with her books before he went to work that day. After she finished her homework, she once again fell asleep. She woke up from her sleep after about three hours. She looked at the time and it was about one o'clock. She expected everyone to come to see her again that day but knew that everyone had clubs so they wouldn't be there until at least five. She reached to get her karate and kendo books and pain went through her but she was able to get the books without too much pain. She finished her last karate book after a half an hour then finished her last kendo book after an hour. She was about to take another nap when Rei and her doctor came in.

"Haruhi, we have to take you for an x-ray to make sure that the beginning stages of your healing are going as they should." Rei said.

"Okay." Haruhi said. Rei put her books on the side table for her then Rei helped her out of bed. Rei then helped her to a wheelchair and then she was wheeled to get an x-ray. The x-ray didn't take that long and Haruhi was soon taken back to her room. She found that she wasn't able to rest without knowing the results. The doctor came into her room half an hour later with the results.

"Although not much healing has been done because it has only been a few days, we were able to tell that your ribs are healing correctly. You will be able to leave tomorrow Miss Fujioka." The doctor said with a smile.

"Thank you." Haruhi said in a relieved tone. The doctor left Haruhi to rest. Haruhi slept for an hour then woke up and found herself bored again. As if on cue, Rei came in after about fifteen minutes.

"Haruhi, there is another patient wanting to see you. I was told you may not want to see him so I came to ask." Rei said.

"Who Rei?" Haruhi asked.

"His name is Hiroshi." Rei said and saw the look of recognition cross Haruhi's face.

"Did he say why he wanted to see me?" Haruhi asked.

"No. He just said that he needed to see you." Rei said. Haruhi contemplated her answer for a moment.

"Okay he can visit." Haruhi decided. Rei left the room then came back five minutes later with Hiroshi behind her. His arm was in a sling and she saw the bruise on his arm. She also saw that his face was bruised.

"Would you like me to stay Haruhi?" Rei asked.

"No I'm okay Rei, thank you." Haruhi answered. Rei left the room. Hiroshi stood there silently. Haruhi was starting to get irritated.

"Are you going to talk or just stand there like an idiot?" Haruhi asked bluntly with a hint of anger. Hiroshi sat in the chair next to Haruhi's bed. He looked down at the floor then back to her.

"I. I just. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I reacted like an idiot." Hiroshi said.

"Am I supposed to believe that you suddenly see all your mistakes and that you are a different person now?" Haruhi asked with the anger evident as she spoke.

"I get that you don't trust me, but I knew I needed to apologize. Ami came to see me, even after what I did. I saw how much she cared and I knew I lost her because of how I was. She told me that she wasn't there to get back together and that she just wanted to make sure I was okay. It made me realize what I did was wrong." Hiroshi said. Haruhi studied him trying to decide if he was sincere. She saw the look on his face and decided he was sincere.

"Alright, I forgive you but this doesn't mean everything is okay. Did you apologize to Aki?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes." Hiroshi said.

"What about my friends that were also hurt in the fight?" Haruhi demanded. She watched as a look of fear crossed Hiroshi's face and he didn't answer. Haruhi felt a little happy about his response. "Are you scared?" she questioned with a smirk. He looked at the floor.

"Okay I'll make you a deal. I will give you a second chance if you come back here at five. They will be here to visit me. I will be here and I will make sure they don't hurt you more. I will have my nurse stay in front of you so they can't even get to you." Haruhi stated. He tried to not look scared but couldn't help it.

"You are sure that they won't hurt me like they did my friends?" he questioned. Haruhi actually smirk then caught herself and stopped.

"I will make sure they don't." Haruhi responded.

"Okay. I will come." Hiroshi said. He stood up and left the room. Rei came in as soon as he left.

"Are you okay Haruhi?" she asked.

"Yes. I am going to rest, but can you wake me up at 4:30? I would also like to ask if you could bring Hiroshi here at five. Would you be willing to stand between him and my friends? I know for a fact they will not harm you." Haruhi said. Rei looked a little shocked.

"I can do that. See you at 4:30." Rei said then left the room. Haruhi laid the bed back and fell asleep soon. As planned, Rei woke her up at 4:30. She inclined her bed and waited for her friends to come. Hiroshi actually arrived before the club did. He sat in a chair on the side of Haruhi's bed opposite the door so he wasn't right next to the door and in more danger. Rei stood to his side but separated him from the rest of the room. At about 5:10 the host club entered the room with Tamaki at the lead. Yasuchika and Satoshi followed after them.

"Haruhi my wonderful daughter you daddy is finally here and you no longer have to be alone!" he shouted then noticed Hiroshi. He had never met him so he didn't know who it was.

"Boss she doesn't want to see you. She wants to see us." the twins chorused then they too noticed Hiroshi

"Who is he Haruhi?" the twins both asked. They also hadn't met. Haruhi turned to Hiroshi he looked scared and confused.

"Did he just call you his daughter and did they just say she?" he asked.

"Yes he did and yes they did, Hiroshi." Kyoya stated then glared at him.

"Hiroshi?" the twins asked. They looked ready to kill. They started for him and Rei turned to them.

"Don't approach him." she said.

"Why wouldn't we?" they asked angrily. Haruhi sat up more and turned to them and a pained expression landed on her face. She let out a small shout of pain. Hunny ran to the side of her bed.

"Haru-chan don't, you'll hurt yourself more!" Hunny called.

"Thank you Hunny-senpai." she said as she leaned back again. She turned her head towards the twins, pain still evident.

"You are not to do anything to Hiroshi. He came here for a reason and you are not to touch him!" Haruhi shouted. The twins just looked at her shocked then backed away and joined the others. Mori went and stood behind Hunny. Satoshi then went and stood next to Hunny. Yasuchika was already standing by the end of the bed. Satoshi was holding his shinai as always and looked ready to use it.

"Haruhi what is the reason." he asked.

"First give me the shinai Satoshi." Haruhi said. Satoshi looked at her.

"But-" he started to say.

"Satoshi." Haruhi said. He looked defeated and set the shinai down next to Haruhi on her bed.

"Thank you. Now he is here to say something." Haruhi said then looked to Hiroshi. He looked terrified. "Hiroshi would you like to say what you came here to say?" Haruhi asked him.

"Okay." Hiroshi said and looked to the four people on the other side of Haruhi's hospital bed. "I would like to say I'm sorry for what I did and I'm sorry for you getting hurt in the fight. I am also sorry for hurting Haruhi." he said. The four were glaring at him then turned to look at Haruhi.

"I am giving him a second chance. It is up to you guys if you want to do the same." Haruhi said. The room was silent for a moment then Hunny spoke up.

"If you trust him enough to do that Haru-chan then I can to." Hunny said then looked at Hiroshi.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"Same here Haruhi, but if he hurts you again I am not going to hold back." Satoshi said. Everyone turned to Yasuchika. He was still looking at Haruhi. Everyone waited for his answer.

"Fine, but I will be with Satoshi on his idea." Yasuchika said turning to Hiroshi.

"Thank you all for the second chance." Hiroshi said then turned to Haruhi. "I won't harm anyone again." he said. Hiroshi stood up to go then Kyoya spoke.

"As for you earlier observations, you are not to tell anyone." Kyoya said giving his trademark shadow king glare. Hiroshi looked terrified again.

"Okay." He said. Haruhi looked at him.

"You can go now." Haruhi said. Hiroshi quickly left.

"How did you get him to apologize Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"I said I wouldn't give him a second chance if he didn't. I also said I wouldn't let him get hurt while he was here to apologizing." Haruhi said. "Of course it helped that he was scared of everyone." She added then smiled. Everyone but Mori, Yasuchika, and Kyoya smiled as well. After a few moments of silence everyone's smiles soon faded then Hunny spoke.

"So you get out tomorrow right Haru-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Yes but I won't be to school until Monday." Haruhi said then turned to Kaoru. "Did you bring my homework?" she asked.

"Yeah I got todays and tomorrows. I figured you would want to get it all done tomorrow anyway." Kaoru said and set her homework on her side table.

"Thank you." Haruhi said.

"Are we still going out on Saturday?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes but remember I am not allowed to do too much." Haruhi reminded him.

"I know, and I'll make sure Yasuchika doesn't try to sneak attack you." Satoshi said and took his shinai from off her bed.

"Don't hit Chika-chan." Hunny said.

"Don't worry Hunny-senpai I won't let them hurt each other at all." Haruhi said.

"Why won't you let me come? I will protect you Haruhi!" Tamaki called.

"Senpai remember what you promised. I already told you that you couldn't come so leave it at that." Haruhi said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Don't worry Haruhi." Hikaru said.

"We will make sure he doesn't try to go." Kaoru added.

"Thanks." Haruhi said. The group talked for about another half an hour then everyone left and Haruhi ate her dinner then fell asleep.

Author's Note: I am very sorry that I didn't update for so long. I didn't have internet and then I was really sick. I am almost better now and I felt bad for not updating so I wrote this chapter. I hope you all like this chapter and continue to read the story. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following.


	18. Chapter 18

Training

Previously: Haruhi received an apology from Hiroshi and was able to make him apologize to everyone else. Haruhi was able to get him to apologize to everyone else as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Ouran is the property of Bisco Hatori

Chapter 18: Surprise, Surprise

When Haruhi woke up the next day, her father was sitting next to her bed.

"You're awake! I heard that you had an interesting visitor yesterday." Ranka said. Haruhi stretched a little, not fully stretching due to her injuries, and then answered.

"Yes. Did Kyoya tell you?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes. He always keeps me up to date." Ranka replied. The doctor then entered the room.

"I see you are awake now. After a few more tests to make sure everything is alright, you may go." he said. Her nurse came in and her dad picked her up then set her down in the wheelchair. She was then wheeled to the x-ray area of the hospital and after she had them done she was taken back to her room to wait for the results. A half an hour later her nurse entered the room.

"Your x-rays show that you are healing well. Now all that is needed is some signatures on a few things and you are ready to go." Rei said with a smile. Haruhi was helped out of her bed but she was not placed in a wheelchair. She insisted on walking because it was not her legs that were hurt. She just had to lean on Ranka a little bit because she hadn't walked for a little while and she had to stay somewhat straight in order to not strain her ribs as much. They made it to the desk where Ranka signed some discharge papers then they left the hospital.

When they got home, Ranka insisted on making breakfast before he left for work. Haruhi protested for a while but in the end Ranka was victorious and he started to make breakfast. Haruhi was going to start her homework but realized that she wanted to be able to walk on her own without being in pain. She started to walk up and down the hallway and after a few times back and forth she stopped leaning on the walls. She hadn't been in the hospital too long so it didn't take long for her to get used to walking again. Haruhi stopped going back and forth when Ranka said that breakfast was done. They ate a quiet and relaxed breakfast then Ranka got ready for work. When he was about to walk out the door he said his goodbyes to Haruhi.

"Bye Haruhi. Make sure you don't strain yourself too much and relax." he said.

"I know dad, I will be fine. Bye, see you when you get home." Haruhi said then Ranka left and headed to work.

Haruhi spent the first half of her day doing all the homework she had gotten from Kaoru. It took her about four hours to do all the homework and that tired her out so she went to her room and took a nap. She was very happy to be in her own bed again. She woke up a few hours later to knocking at her door. She quickly made a guess at who it was.

"Of course. Did I really think that they would give me a day to rest?" Haruhi mumbled to herself and got out of her bed. It caused her a little pain but she was happy that her pain seemed to be lessening. She opened the front door and to her surprise the host club was not there. Instead, there was a delivery boy with a big basket and smaller one.

"Miss Fujioka?" the delivery man questioned.

"Yes that is me." Haruhi answered.

"I need you signature." he said and handed her a clipboard. Haruhi signed it then said thank you to the delivery boy and took the baskets to her living room area. She opened the big basket first. There was a big get well soon card signed by all the hosts then there was various other gifts such as a gift card to a sushi restaurant with enough yen on it to buy her and her dad dinner for a week. There was a note attached to it that said everyone but Kyoya contributed to it so she didn't have to pay it back. It also said that the sushi place had very good fancy tuna. There was also a small box of chocolates with a card that said that it was the smallest box they could find because they knew she didn't like a lot of sweets but chocolate had to be a part of every get well soon basket. Haruhi found herself smiling at the fact that they had sent a gift basket to her. Haruhi then opened the smaller gift basket.

Inside the smaller gift basket was a normal sized get well soon card signed by Yasuchika and Satoshi. That basket had a few more practical things such as a gift card to the nearby market. It also included a small paper that read "Good for one free shinai hit on the person of your choice." Haruhi let out a small laugh at Satoshi's little card. Haruhi then saw a little note from both of them that said they were looking forward to tomorrow. Their basket also had a small box of chocolates.

After looking in the baskets Haruhi looked at the clock and saw that it was time for her to make dinner. It took her a little more time than usual because she could move and turn as fast as she normally did but she did eventually get the dinner done. She ate by herself then put away the leftovers for her dad. She sat on the small couch and started to read a book. It didn't take very long for her to fall asleep.

TIME LAPSE TO NOON THE NEXT DAY

Haruhi was sitting on the couch reading when she heard a knock at the door. She answered it and saw Yasuchika and Satoshi in casual clothes, well as casual as they could get. They were both wearing shorts and a t-shirt but Haruhi guessed that with the amount of money spent on those clothes that she could probably buy at least twenty of her simple outfit that consisted of capris and a t-shirt

"Are you ready to go?" Satoshi asked excitedly. Haruhi smiled at his hyper behavior.

"Yeah just let me get my bag." she said and grabbed it from the stand next to the door. She stepped from her apartment then locked it. Haruhi was happy that she didn't see a limo. There was still an expensive car on the street but that was not as bad as a limo. They got in and they took her to a four star sushi restaurant. She objected but Satoshi pointed out that they had chosen a four star instead of a five star restaurant. Haruhi let it go and they ate and talked. Haruhi was happy to get fancy tuna. After they finished and paid the bill, the car took them to an open air market. Satoshi sent the driver away and said that he would call when they needed to be picked up. Haruhi was glad that they had gone to a regular market instead of a fancy store. They looked around the stalls and had a lot of fun. Haruhi found a few things that she bought, and Satoshi and Yasuchika insisted on buying her a few things.

After about an hour at the market they came to a small store that was part of the market. This particular store sold a lot of jewelry. Haruhi wasn't a huge fan of jewelry but the shop had some nice watches that Satoshi and Yasuchika wanted to look at. They headed to the watch section while Haruhi stayed at the front near the watches. She started to look around, not really paying much attention until something caught her eye. It was a necklace that had a small scroll that was opened. She looked at it more closely and saw that it had an inscription on the open part of the scroll that read "Someone is always watching over you." It reminded Haruhi of her mom because her mom always told her that she would always be there to watch over her. Haruhi looked at the tag of the necklace and saw how expensive it was and had a flash of a sad expression of her face for a moment then turned and faced out the entrance of the store and just watched as all the people passed. A few moments later Yasuchika and Satoshi came to her. Satoshi had bought a new watch and Haruhi told him it was very nice.

"So did you find anything?" Satoshi asked.

"I saw something that reminded me of someone but I decided against getting it." Haruhi said.

"Oh." Satoshi said.

"I'm going to go ask if they have a restroom I can use." Haruhi said and headed to the counter and Satoshi and Yasuchika saw her heading to the back of the store.

"Do you think that necklace we saw her looking at is what she was talking about? It looked like a plain scroll." Satoshi said.

"Probably." Yasuchika said and went and looked at the necklaces then found the only one that was a scroll. He looked at the tag. "I think I know why she really didn't buy it." Yasuchika said plainly. Satoshi came a looked at the tag.

"That isn't that much." Satoshi stated.

"Maybe not to us but to Haruhi it would be you idiot." Yasuchika countered.

"Oh yeah." Satoshi said. Yasuchika took the necklace off the wall and went and bought it. He slipped the necklace box into one of the other bags he had then returned to Satoshi.

"You can be nice." Satoshi said with a smirk.

"We brought her out to treat her to a nice day did we not? She hasn't really asked for us to get her much so why not get her the necklace?" Yasuchika asked with a hint of anger.

"Whatever you say Yasuchika. I still think you are being nice." Satoshi said still smirking. Yasuchika was about to punch Satoshi when they heard Haruhi approaching and turned.

"Were you about to hit him?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

"Yes he was Haruhi. I think I made him mad." Satoshi said.

"What did you do?" Haruhi asked. Satoshi was about to speak when he got a glare from Yasuchika who was standing next to Haruhi.

"I don't know he just got angry. You know how he is." Satoshi said. Haruhi looked at him then turned to look at Yasuchika, then turned back to Satoshi.

"Whatever." Haruhi said and walked out of the store.

"Aren't you going to give the necklace to her?" Satoshi whispered.

"I can give it to her on the way back that way she can't return it and you can argue with her to accept it." Yasuchika whispered back simply. Satoshi was silent for a few seconds then he answered.

"Not a bad plan." he replied quietly.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Haruhi called from a little ways away in front of another stall.

"Yes." Satoshi said and took off to catch up with her. Yasuchika took his time and joined them at his own pace. They stayed there for a few more hours then Satoshi called the driver and when the driver arrived but he had a limo stating that Satoshi's parents were using the cars. Satoshi said that it was okay and they headed to Haruhi's apartment. Yasuchika and Haruhi were in the main seat next to the doors and Satoshi was sitting in one of the side seats. About half way there, Yasuchika took the necklace from the bag and handed it to Haruhi.

"What is this?" Haruhi asked.

"Just open it." Yasuchika said plainly. Haruhi opened it and smiled then quickly frowned.

"This is too much. How did you even know?" Haruhi said and closed the box and held it out to Yasuchika.

"We saw you looking at it." Yasuchika said and didn't take the box back. "It's a gift. We came out to have fun and you didn't ask for much so we got you that." He stated.

"But it's too expensive. I can't accept it." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi just keep it. It isn't that much because you didn't ask for a lot of things, and besides it is up to Yasuchika how he spends his money isn't it? You should just accept his gift" Satoshi said. Haruhi looked at him slightly defeated. She then turned to Yasuchika.

"Why did you say you both got it if you bought it?" Haruhi asked with a slight smirk. She knew that Yasuchika didn't want to admit that he got it because he knew she really wanted it and he cared enough to buy it for her. She wasn't going to accept the gift until she had a little bit of fun.

"Well it doesn't matter who bought it. We both saw you looking at it." Yasuchika answered, looking a tiny bit flustered. Satoshi caught on to what Haruhi was doing.

"I just asked if you though that the necklace was what she was talking about. You went and found it and then bought it." Satoshi said with a smile.

"Fine I bought it because I thought she would like it. Are you both satisfied?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice. Haruhi and Satoshi started to laugh but Haruhi only laughed a few times before she had to stop because her ribs hurt slightly. Satoshi quickly stopped when he saw a look of pain on Haruhi's face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I just can't laugh a lot but it was kind of worth it." She said with a smile. Satoshi smiled in return. Yasuchika looked a little angry. Haruhi turned to him.

"Oh come on was it that hard to say?" Haruhi asked.

"No." he answered.

"Then calm down Yasuchika it was funny." Satoshi said. Yasuchika glared at him a little then turned to Haruhi.

"So will you accept the necklace?" he asked.

"Yes I will. I just had to mess with you first." Haruhi said with a smile. Yasuchika looked a little angry but couldn't help giving her a small smile in return. His smile faded after a few seconds.

"So does this mean he knows?" Haruhi asked Yasuchika. He quickly understood what she was asking.

"No he doesn't." Yasuchika replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Satoshi asked a little confused. Yasuchika took the opportunity for revenge.

"Nothing." Yasuchika answered.

"Come on what are you talking about? What don't I know?" Satoshi begged slightly.

"It's nothing that is a big deal." Haruhi said after seeing a look on Yasuchika's face that showed he was trying to get revenge against Satoshi.

"That isn't fair!" Satoshi shouted.

"Should we tell him Yasuchika?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't think he could handle it." Yasuchika replied.

"Just tell me." Satoshi begged.

"We shouldn't tell him." Yasuchika said.

"Okay." Haruhi said. She looked at Satoshi who looked really upset and suppressed a smile that would have given the joking manner away. She expected Yasuchika to tell him soon. She turned back to Yasuchika who was looking at Satoshi then he turned to her. Haruhi was wondering when he would tell Satoshi. Yasuchika didn't make any move to turn back to Satoshi and explain everything to him. Instead, Yasuchika leaned forward and kissed Haruhi then leaned back and sat against the back of his seat and turned forward and sat normally like nothing had happened. Haruhi was blushing badly. She hadn't expected him to do that.

"You could have just told him." she said a little embarrassed. He turned to her with a smirk.

"Payback." he said. They then both turned to Satoshi who looked dumbfounded.

"I can't believe it. You two are together? When did it happen?" he asked. Haruhi and Yasuchika smiled. Satoshi looked utterly confused.

"Yes we are together in case you couldn't tell by the kiss you idiot." Yasuchika said.

"As for when, he uh." She said embarrassed. Satoshi was smiling and Yasuchika actually laughed a little at how embarrassed Haruhi was, much to the surprise of Haruhi and Satoshi. After getting over the fact that Yasuchika had laughed, Satoshi turned back to Haruhi.

"Well?" he asked.

"He um. He kissed me in the hallway when he came to help me find the way to the dining room after we had the demonstration of what we learned. He apologized a lot and when we headed for the limo on the way home, he apologized again on the way to the driveway and uh…" she said.

"What?" Satoshi asked.

"She told me to stop apologizing and kissed me." Yasuchika said, slightly blushing.

"Aww, how cute." Satoshi said with a grin. Haruhi blushed even more and Yasuchika punched him in the arm.

"Ouch. That was unnecessary." Satoshi said.

"You can't tell anyone either. The only other people who know are Mitsukuni and Takashi because… Well they saw us kissing in the hospital." Yasuchika said.

"You were taking advantage of her while she was in the hospital? I had no idea you were like that." Satoshi said to irritate Yasuchika. Yasuchika was about to hit him again but before he could Haruhi had already kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch. Dang Haruhi that really hurt." Satoshi said.

"Well don't stay stuff like that. One I would never do anything like that and two neither would Yasuchika." She said.

"I know but the look on Yasuchika's face was priceless. So why can't I tell anyone?" Satoshi asked.

"You can't tell anyone because I don't want the host club flipping out. We will tell them eventually but right now isn't a good time because I just got out of the hospital." Haruhi said.

"Oh. I understand you not wanting to deal with them right now. I won't tell anyone." Satoshi said with a hand over his heart. Haruhi smiled. After a few more minutes they were at Haruhi's apartment and Yasuchika and Satoshi helped her bring the few things she had gotten up to her apartment. They set the bags on the table in the living room and Yasuchika and Satoshi were about to walk out the door when Satoshi turned around by the doorway to face Haruhi

"Bye Haruhi. I'll see you on Monday when we are all there to work on meditating and stuff. I'll leave you guys to say your goodbyes." he said and took off down the stairs and into the limo. Haruhi blushed again. Yasuchika turned to face her.

"I'll get him for that." he said.

"No don't hit him. He is just joking around." Haruhi said.

"Fine. But you owe me." Yasuchika said.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Well I can let it go, but just this once." he said and gave her a goodbye kiss. "Bye Haruhi." he said after he kissed her.

"Bye Yasuchika. See you on Monday." Haruhi said. Yasuchika left and got into the limo. Haruhi shut the door and then out he gifts away. She made dinner and ate then put away the leftovers. She took a shower then put on her pajamas and went to bed early because she was tired out from walking around all day.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy and I want to let you guys know that it may be a little while between updates because I'm headed into the last part of my school year. I'm on break right now so I might be able to post again soon. Thank you to all of you who are still reading my story, following, and favoriting. I would like to give a special thank you to those who take the time to review because it lets me know that people like my story. I will try to update whenever I can so I hope will all continue to read.


	19. Chapter 19

Training

Previously: Haruhi, Yasuchika, and Satoshi went out to an outdoor market and Yasuchika bough Haruhi a necklace. On the ride home, Satoshi found out about Haruhi and Yasuchika.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, it is the property of Bisco Hatori.

Chapter 19: New Information

On Sunday, Haruhi spent the day with her father. They stayed in and Ranka cooked for the day. Haruhi read a book while her father was making meals and they just stayed home and watched movies. After dinner, Ranka noticed that Haruhi seemed tired.

"Are you okay Haruhi?" Ranka asked.

"Yeah dad I'm fine, I'm just a little tired." Haruhi replied.

"You don't need to stay up because I'm home. Are you going to be okay to go to school tomorrow? I noticed that you seem to be hesitating to turn." Ranka said with a concerned tone.

"I will be fine to go to school tomorrow, I just have to be a little careful." Haruhi said.

TIME LAPSE TO MONDAY MORNING

Haruhi was leaving for school and as she walked down the stairs a fancy car pulled up and she walked faster because she thought for sure that it would be Tamaki.

"You know it's rude to walk away from someone." she heard a voice say. She recognized the voice and turned around and saw Yasuchika. She walked over to him.

"Why are you here? I told you not to come to pick me up." she said but she didn't have an angry tone.

"I won't pick you up every day Haruhi. I know your ribs still hurt and you don't need to be walking to school today." he said, but maintained his careless tone.

"So you do care in your own way." Haruhi said. "Fine you can drive me to school but I have to get out of the car before we get all the way to the school so no one sees me getting out of the car. You know they would flip out." Haruhi said.

"That is okay." Satoshi said.

"Okay you two we are going to be late to school if you guys don't hurry up." Satoshi said from inside the car.

"Okay Satoshi, we're coming." Haruhi said and she got in the car. Yasuchika followed suit and sat beside her. The car pulled over a few blocks from the school and Yasuchika got out and held the door open for her and she stepped out.

"Thank you Yasuchika." she said and kissed him on the cheek then stepped around the door and began the walk to the school. Yasuchika got back in the car and him and Yasuchika drove to the gates in front of the middle school portion of Ouran.

TIME LAPSE TO HOST CLUB HOURS

The host club seemed really busy but most of the customers were surrounding Haruhi trying to understand why she had been gone for a few days. Haruhi said that she had a family obligation and they pressed for what the obligation was but she wouldn't tell so they eventually gave up and those who had crowded around just to hear about what happened went back to their respective hosts. Those who had come just to find out why the honor student had been out of school quickly found a host if they had not gone to the host club before. After club ended and Tamaki and the twins had left, Kyoya approached Haruhi.

"Good job bringing in more customers." he said.

"Of course. My pain was all for the benefit of club." Haruhi said and she went into the back room. She grabbed her school bag and when she re-entered the main room, she heard the door shut and looked up to see Yasuchika and Satoshi.

"What are you guys doing here? You know I have to clean up the club room before I go to training." Haruhi said.

"We know that Haruhi." Yasuchika said.

"That's why we're here. We know the host club wouldn't help you clean up so we came to help. It was my idea. Besides you don't need to make you injuries worsen" Satoshi beamed.

"Well you are right that they didn't help but I would have been fine. Yeah it would have affected my injury, but it wouldn't have been that bad." Haruhi countered.

"But it would have affected it. Now we are going to clean up and you are going to rest." Yasuchika said.

"Since when can I be ordered around?" Haruhi demanded. Yasuchika actually looked like he felt bad for a moment before his normal look came to his face again.

"I am sorry Haruhi. Will you please sit down and rest?" Yasuchika asked.

"Now that you have asked nicely I will but is this going to become a regular thing?" she asked and sat on one of the couches.

"Until you are healed enough Haruhi." Satoshi said with a big smile.

"I guess I don't have a choice do I?" she questioned.

"No you don't." Yasuchika said and went to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Is it so bad to have help every now and then." he asked, his tone a little lighter.

"I guess it's okay but as soon as I am fully healed you are not to come help me clean up." she said and kissed him back.

"Deal." He said.

"Okay Yasuchika we are both supposed to be helping her clean up." Satoshi said and smirked. Yasuchika went and started to help Satoshi take the dishes into the little kitchen area of the club room. As they went into the kitchen area, Kyoya cleared his throat and Haruhi quickly turned to see him standing outside one of the changing rooms. Her turning made her yelp in pain and fall of the couch. Yasuchika and Satoshi ran out and were quickly by her side.

"Are you okay?" they asked at the same time.

"Yes. I just turned too fast." she said and they heard other footsteps in the room and as Yasuchika and Satoshi helped Haruhi up and she on the couch, they all looked at Kyoya.

"Is it correct to assume that you were there the whole time?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes that would be correct." Kyoya answered and pushed up his glasses.

"You won't tell Tamaki and the twins will you Kyoya-senpai?" Yasuchika asked but it was more or less him stating that he knew Kyoya would not tell.

"It is a benefit if I do not tell. I know the reactions could be bad for the club." Kyoya said.

"Thank you Senpai." Haruhi said while holding her arm was wrapped around her ribs.

"I am going now. Don't end up back in the hospital." Kyoya said then left quickly. Yasuchika and Satoshi turned to Haruhi.

"Maybe you shouldn't train today. We could always start on Wednesday. Then you would have a week between the injury and having to sit in the dojo and meditate." Satoshi recommended. Haruhi was about to object when Yasuchika spoke up.

"That would probably be best. You could get your homework done and have time to rest before you cook dinner." he said. He knew that logic was the best way to win over Haruhi.

"Fine. You two can take me to my apartment." Haruhi said and she picked up her bag and they left the school and Yasuchika called his driver and they were picked up within ten minutes. They dropped Haruhi off at her apartment and she ended up happy about forgetting about training when she was able to rest an hour after doing her homework before she made dinner.


	20. Chapter 20

Training

Previously: Yasuchika and Satoshi picked Haruhi up for school. Kyoya also found out about Haruhi and Yasuchika.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Ouran is the property of Bisco Hatori.

Chapter 20: An Unfortunate Development

On Tuesday, Haruhi walked to school. When she arrived, she was surprised to see Yasuchika outside the high school gates. She walked over to him.

"Is something wrong?" Haruhi asked, slightly confused that he was there.

"No. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come over tonight. Satoshi and I thought that we could just hang out after school and we wondered if you would like to watch us spar." Yasuchika asked.

"Oh. Well I'll have to call my dad during lunch. He's asleep right now because he worked hard yesterday so I don't want to wake him right now. He has to work again tonight so he needs his sleep."

"Okay. We'll come after host club and our clubs are over. We are helping you clean again anyways. If it's okay with you we can take you to your house so you can change out of your uniform." He said.

"Okay. See you then." Haruhi said and they both went to their respective school buildings.

TIME LAPSE TO AFTER HOST CLUB HOURS

After host club ended, Tamaki approached Haruhi. As he was running over to her, Haruhi stepped to the side and he ran straight passed her and hit the wall next the doors. This of course caused the twins to laugh hysterically. Tamaki stood up quickly and looked at Haruhi.

"Why did you move my lovely daughter? Daddy was just coming over to ask if you wanted a ride home." Tamaki said.

"No thanks Senpai. I have training plans today." Haruhi said.

"I thought you only trained on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays Haruhi." Hikaru said.

"Normally I do but because I can't do much physical training, we added in a day for me to observe a sparring match." Haruhi said and began to pick things up around the room.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny called. Haruhi turned and looked at him, which caused pain that showed in the pained expression she had on her face for a few seconds.

"Yes Hunny-senpai?" she questioned. Hunny looked worried until the look of pain disappeared from her face.

"While you are over, can we have cake together?" he begged with his puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Hunny-senpai, but after the demonstration." Haruhi replied.

"You are going to Hunny-Senpai's house?" the twins asked in unison.

"Yes. In case you forgot, Yasuchika lives there as well, and Satoshi is always with him." Haruhi stated and took a few dishes to the kitchen then came back.

"Can we all come see the demonstration too? We want to see it and I think, as your father, that I should see what you are to be learning." Tamaki said in his kingly way.

"First the last time, you aren't my dad Tamaki-Senpai. We've also been through this. Anything involving my training is my business and my business alone." Haruhi said in an irritated tone. Tamaki looked deflated and went to his corner.

"Mommy! My little Haruhi hates me! She won't let me be a part of her training!" Tamaki cried out.

"Well you did have an agreement Tamaki. I believe a prince, such as yourself, should honor agreements. Speaking of which, I do believe you had to return home on time to have an early dinner with your father" Kyoya said. Tamaki quickly got his bag and ran out of the door. The twins followed shortly after.

"Thanks Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said.

"Well we can't have them stressing you out when you aren't healed yet." Kyoya said and pushed his glasses up then gathered his things and left.

'_Typical Shadow King_." Haruhi thought. After a few minutes, Yasuchika and Satoshi walked in. They started picking up the small mess and talking to Haruhi.

"So can you come?" Yasuchika asked.

"Yeah. My dad said he was happy that I didn't have to be alone while he was at work." Haruhi said. She went and got her things as they finished picking up the mess. When she came out, they were ready to go. They left the school and got into the younger Haninozuka's limo. They stopped by Haruhi's apartment and she went inside and put her school stuff away then changed into regular clothes and grabbed her karategi for when they were in the dojo. She went back outside and got back into the limo. They then headed to the Haninozuka residence. When they pulled up to the Haninozuka residence, Satoshi bolted out of the limo and then shut the door.

"Would you happen to have an explanation for that?" Haruhi asked in her usual blunt way.

"Well kind of. I asked him if he could give us a moment alone and I guess to him that means rush out of the limo and leave us here." Yasuchika said.

"Okay then. So what did you want to talk about?" Haruhi asked. Yasuchika turned to look at her. Yasuchika lost the edge in his voice temporarily.

"If you are willing to stay for dinner, just after dinner I would like to tell my parents about our relationship. It is customary to do so and is respectful to my family." Yasuchika explained. Haruhi was silent for a moment. The chauffeur came and opened the door, unaware of the conversation. Haruhi got out of the limo and Yasuchika followed. They started to walk towards the Haninozuka home. Haruhi then spoke in a less confident voice then she normally spoke in.

"Will they approve of me and my background?" She questioned. Yasuchika was surprised at her worried tone. He wasn't used to her being that way, and he wasn't used to comforting someone, but he tried. He grabbed her hand when they got to the door to stop her from going inside.

"I believe they will approve. I will be there with you." Yasuchika said, attempting to comfort her. His voice still didn't have his edge. Haruhi looked at him and smiled.

"Okay. If you're there, I will stay for dinner. It is almost weird for you to try to sound reassuring." Haruhi said.

"Well okay. I won't try to do that if it is weird to you." Yasuchika said, his normal tone back in his voice. They then entered the house.

TIME LAPSE TO AFTER THE SPARRING MATCH

Haruhi watched the sparring match between Yasuchika and Satoshi carefully. After it was over, they all changed out of their karetigis. They then went to the dining room. The dinner was lovely and Haruhi couldn't believe how good the food tasted. When everyone was finished with their meals there was a light conversation and Haruhi thanked them for having her over.

"You are welcome anytime Miss Fujioka." Yorihisa said. He and his wife looked like they were ready to leave the table when Yasuchika spoke up.

"Father, may Haruhi and I speak with you and mother." Yasuchika asked.

"Yes of course. Let us go into the study." Yorihisa replied. The four of them left, leaving Hunny, Mori, and Satoshi at the table to wait for them to return. They didn't know what was going on exactly, not even Satoshi.

In the study, the parents sat in chairs and Haruhi and Yasuchika stood in front of them.

"What is it that you wanted to discuss?" Mrs. Haninozuka asked.

"Father, Mother. Haruhi and I would like to ask for your approval of our relationship." Yasuchika said. Haruhi tensed up next to him and they waited for a response. Both parents looked at each other and then they both smiled and turned back to Haruhi and Yasuchika.

"We approve of your relationship." Yorihisa said.

"You do?" Haruhi asked before she could stop herself. She quickly turned red from embarrassment. "Sorry. I don't mean to question you." Haruhi said and looked ashamed of herself.

"It is okay Miss Fujioka. I think we understand you. We know of your background. We also know that you work very hard in school and in training. We do not see your common background as a bad thing. You could say we are not as strict as other families. We are more humble, you could say." Mrs. Haninozuka said. Haruhi felt even worse.

"I would like to apologize. I did not mean to offend you Haninozuka-sama." Haruhi said and bowed. Both of the parents just laughed a little.

"It is okay. We take no offense and we understand." Yorihisa said then turned to face Yasuchika. "You have our approval of your relationship with Miss. Fujioka." He reiterated.

"Thank you father. Thank you mother." Yasuchika said and bowed. Haruhi bowed as well.

"Please call me Haruhi, Haninozuka-sama." Haruhi said.

"On one condition." Yorihisa said.

"What condition?" Haruhi asked.

"You must address me as Yorihisa or Yorihisa-sama if that is better for you. You must also address my wife as Akiko or Akiko-sama." Yorihisa replied. Haruhi smiled.

"Thank you Yorihisa-sama." Haruhi said.

"You're welcome Haruhi-chan. You are both dismissed." He answered and Haruhi and Yasuchika left the room. After they shut the door behind them they walked into the living room where the other three seemed to be waiting.

"What was that about?" Satoshi blurted out. Yasuchika and Haruhi looked at each other. Haruhi smiled then turned back to the three other people in the room.

"They approve of our relationship." Haruhi said.

"Yay! Let's celebrate with cake Haru-chan! You said you would have cake with me!" Hunny shouted. Haruhi looked at Yasuchika who was glaring at his brother. Haruhi felt like she should make sure it wouldn't upset Yasuchika too much.

"Is that okay Yasuchika?" Haruhi asked. Yasuchika looked at her and his glare disappeared.

"As long as I am not required to eat the cake with the two of you, it is not a problem." He said in his normal Yasuchika way. Haruhi smiled.

"Yay! I'll go get the cake!" Hunny cheered and left the room. Mori followed him. Haruhi and Yasuchika went and sat next to each other in the dining room. Hunny and Mori soon entered and Mori set a giant strawberry cake on the table.

"I remember that you liked strawberries Haru-chan, so I had a strawberry cake made!" Hunny said happily. Mori cut the cake and gave Hunny a big slice. Haruhi was thankful when he passed her a much smaller slice. They ate the cake and even held a conversation without Yasuchika getting angry at his older brother. After the cake was finished, Haruhi said that she should be heading home.

"I'll take you home." Yasuchika said.

"Okay." Haruhi said and they both got their shoes on and left. The ride to Haruhi's apartment was calm and peaceful. When they arrived, Yasuchika walked Haruhi to her door like a gentleman.

"Well today went well. Maybe you could come over tomorrow and we could tell my dad." Haruhi said.

"I could do that, I don't have plans tomorrow." Yasuchika said.

" Okay, I'll see you tomorrow for training." Haruhi said.

"Yes. See you then." He said then gave her a goodbye kiss. They heard footsteps on the walkway and pulled away and saw Ranka there. Haruhi found herself uncharacteristically blushing again as she had earlier that day. Yasuchika even blushed.

"Hi dad. Please don't be mad. We were going to tell you." Haruhi said nervously, remembering when Ranka had walked into the apartment after Tamaki had tripped and fallen on her. Ranka stood there for a moment then smiled his beaming Ranka smile.

"I heard that you were about to tell me. I thought you seemed a lot happier lately, and now I know why." Ranka said.

"So you approve Fujioka-sama?" Yasuchika questioned.

"Yes of course. As long as Haruhi is happy, I approve. Also as long it isn't that Suoh boy." he said. Yasuchika smirked at that. "Also, please call me Ranka." Ranka added.

"Of course, Ranka." Yasuchika said.

"I'll just go inside." Ranka said and went into the apartment and shut the door behind him. Haruhi was blushing terribly. Yasuchika looked at her and even he couldn't help but laugh a little. After he stopped, Haruhi looked at him.

"What was so funny?" she asked. He regained his composure and his normal tone.

"I have simply never seen you blush as much as you have today." he said.

"Well it still isn't that funny." Haruhi said.

"Okay. If you say so Haruhi." Yasuchika said. Haruhi calmed down after a few seconds.

"Okay fine it could be a little amusing. I'll see you tomorrow." she said. She kissed him and they quickly backed away from each other when they heard possibly the worst noise that they could hear at that time.

"What is he doing to my daughter!?"

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update. After school gets out, I should be able to update more. Thank you to anyone still reading this.


	21. Chapter 21

Training

Previously: Yasuchika's parents approved of his relationship with Haruhi. Haruhi's father now knows about the relationship and someone else has found out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Ouran is the property of Bisco Hatori.

Chapter 21: Chaos

As Haruhi and Yasuchika pulled away from each other, silence surrounded everything as they turned and saw Tamaki standing at the bottom of the stairs, seemingly frozen in place. Hikaru looked like he was ready to kill someone and Kaoru looked sad but not murderous. Behind them, Kyoya stood with his glasses pushed up to the top of his nose.

"Oh no." Haruhi said. As if moving out of the desire to survive, Haruhi quickly opened her apartment door and pulled Yasuchika into the apartment with her then shut and locked the door.

"Okay I have a plan." Haruhi said. Yasuchika looked at her strangely.

"I know that you have to deal with three idiots, but don't you think that you could be over reacting a little bit." He said in his normal detached voice. Haruhi just looked at him.

"I know you don't know me that well, so just trust me on this. I will get my dad and we can invite them in. I just have to put anything breakable away and then we need to keep Tamaki away from the closet." Haruhi said and left Yasuchika in the kitchen and she went and got her dad. They hid everything breakable. Yasuchika was surprised that Ranka did not need any coaxing at all. That made him wonder and he helped them finish putting everything away. As if on cue, there was loud pounding at the door.

"Haruhi! Let your daddy in! I'll protect you from Yasuchika!" Tamaki yelled. Haruhi looked to her dad and he went and opened the door. In a flash, Tamaki went around Ranka and straight to Haruhi. Yasuchika was quick enough to trip him before he got to Haruhi. He went and stood next to Haruhi and Ranka did as well, forming a shelter for Haruhi.

"Haruhi, how can you let him do that to daddy? I just want to protect you from him." Tamaki said as he sat up.

"Suoh you are not her father! Are you trying to say that I am not a good enough father for her?" Ranka shouted and squashed his face into the floor for a few moments. After he thought that Tamaki had had enough, he removed his foot from Tamaki's head and stood next to Haruhi. By that time, the other three hosts had entered the small apartment.

"I apologize for disturbing your evening Ranka." Kyoya said.

"It is okay Kyoya. It is not your fault that you have an incompetent club president." Ranka said. Hikaru and Kaoru would have normally taken that opportunity to tease Tamaki, but instead they just stood there quietly and looked from Haruhi to Yasuchika. Kaoru then spoke up.

"Haruhi, are you and Yasuchika... are you dating?" Kaoru asked in a quiet voice. Haruhi looked to Yasuchika who nodded slightly.

"Yes Kaoru, we have been dating for about a week." Haruhi said. Kaoru looked hurt. Hikaru still looked angry.

"You can't date him Haruhi, he's mean and rough. He'll take advantage of you." Tamaki said.

"Tamaki do not speak about him like that and he will not take advantage of me! Also, you can't tell me what to do or who I can date!" Haruhi said angrily. Tamaki made a beeline for the closet, but Yasuchika remembered what Haruhi had said and he stepped in front of the closet door. Tamaki was instantly intimidated and he froze.

"Maybe the king is right for once Haruhi! Yasuchika isn't good enough for you! You shouldn't need a boyfriend, you have us!" Hikaru yelled. Haruhi looked shocked, even though she had been expecting some sort of outburst. She tried to keep a straight face.

"I really like Yasuchika and you cannot decide who is good enough for me! I thought you were all my friends, but now you are trying to separate me from someone who makes me happy! I thought that maybe you could understand, or be happy for me!" Haruhi raged. Tears threatened to leave her eyes, but she held them back and tried to stay strong. She looked at Tamaki.

"Tamaki you should know that I would never be with someone who would take advantage of me or treat me badly!" she shouted then turned to Hikaru. "And you Hikaru, you should respect me as a friend and understand that I can have other people in my life besides the host club!" Haruhi was very upset.

"Now, I have some homework to do, so please leave." Haruhi said then walked away and into her room. Tamaki got up ready to follow her, but Yasuchika and Ranka guarded the small hallway.

"But I just want to apologize." Tamaki said.

"You can apologize to her tomorrow." Yasuchika said simply, but he glared at Tamaki.

"Tamaki we have disturbed their evening, we should go." Kyoya said and dragged Tamaki out the door and down to the limo. The twins looked at Yasuchika and Ranka then left. The sound of the limo leaving could be heard and Ranka and Yasuchika relaxed.

"Can I go check on her Ranka-san?" Yasuchika asked.

"Of course. I'll be eating in here if you need anything." Ranka said. Yasuchika went down the short hallway and opened Haruhi's door to see Haruhi sitting on her bed crying quietly, making it a point to not let out loud sobs. Yasuchika stepped into the room, not quite sure of how to comfort her. She heard his footsteps and quickly wiped her eyes. Yasuchika sat next to her on her bed. He knew that she needed to talk, and he was ready to listen.


	22. Chapter 22

Training

Previously: Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru found out about Haruhi and Yasuchika's relationship. Haruhi is very upset now because Tamaki and Hikaru yelled at her about her relationship.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, Ouran is the property of Bisco Hatori.

Chapter 22: Dealing

Haruhi looked up at Yasuchika as he sat down. He hugged her to himself. Haruhi hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Yasuchika. I should be able to deal with them buy now." Haruhi said quietly.

"No Haruhi, you did the best you could. They were very harsh, and you held your own. That is just as respectful as winning a physical fight." Yasuchika said in a softer voice. Haruhi let herself relax and they sat there for a moment before Haruhi spoke.

"Thank you Yasuchika." Haruhi mumbled into his shoulder.

"I guess it's okay for me to show I care every once in a while. So is this wierding you out like it was earlier?" he asked. Haruhi's body shook slightly as she started to laugh but she soon stopped when her ribs began to hurt. She took a sharp intake of air due to the pain, and then she pulled away from him.

"No Yasuchika, I am getting used to it. Besides, it's a little rare, so I can handle it." Haruhi said.

"So are you okay now?" Yasuchika asked.

"Yes. I'm a little mad at Tamaki and Hikaru but I'm not sad anymore." Haruhi said. She wiped her eyes again. Yasuchika started speaking in his normal way again.

"Okay. I have a feeling that the blond idiot will try to pick you up for school tomorrow. Will you accept a ride to school?" he asked. Haruhi sighed.

"You are probably right. You can pick me up. I'll be ready a little early so we can try to beat him." Haruhi said.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. My parents are probably wondering why it is taking so long for me to drop you off." Yasuchika said.

"Okay. See you in the morning." Haruhi said then they walked to the door and he left. Haruhi sat down with her dad as he finished his dinner. He helped Haruhi calm down even more before they both went to bed a half an hour later.

TIME LAPSE TO THE NEXT MORNING

Haruhi woke up early the next morning and got ready for school. Just as she finished getting ready, there was a knock at the door. She opened the door slowly and saw Yasuchika and then opened it the rest of the way.

"Good morning Haruhi." Yasuchika said.

"Good morning. I just have to get my things real quick." Haruhi said and she went and grabbed her backpack and her bag that had her karategi in it. She then left her apartment and locked the door. She followed Yasuchika down to the limo and got in. Satoshi smiled at her as she sat in. There was the noise of a car door shutting, but Yasuchika was still standing just outside the limo with the door wide open.

"Haruhi! Why are you riding to school with him? I came to pick you up!" Tamaki called.

"Suoh-senpai you are to leave her alone. She is riding with Satoshi and I today and you are not to bother her when we get to the school. If I see you bothering her, I will help her." Yasuchika said in an angry tone then he got into the limo. He locked the door as he sat down and told the driver to go. The driver was quickly on the road.

"So, I heard you had a little disturbance when saying goodbye to each other yesterday." Satoshi stated.

"Yes we did. Please don't mention it again. I'm sure you know the story, so we don't have to go into it again." Haruhi said bluntly and simply. Satoshi got the hint.

"So now that you might be ambushed when we get there, would you get out of the limo the same time we do. You are still hurt so you can't do much." Satoshi said. Haruhi was about to say something but after a moment of thought she stopped.

"We could all get out a block from the school so no one knows you picked me up. If we just walk together into the entrance, it's not that strange because Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai were in the host club." Haruhi said. Yasuchika and Satoshi exchanged a look.

"That will be fine." Yasuchika said. He told his driver of the new plan, and when they got a block from the school, the driver pulled over. They all got out of the limo and walked the rest of the way to school. Unfortunately, Tamaki was waiting at the gate. He charged at Haruhi and Satoshi in return struck him in the leg with his shinai, causing him to fall over. Kyoya walked over, seeing the scene about to unfold.

"Tamaki we are at school, you should be behaving accordingly. Now get up, and I suggest you respect Haruhi's space after what you did yesterday. Now get back up." Kyoya said, giving his trademark shadow king glare to Tamaki. Tamaki quickly stood back up, scared of what might happen otherwise. He turned to Haruhi. He looked sad.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday, but I just wanted to make sure that my wonderful daughter was in the right hands. Yasuchika just doesn't deserve you." Tamaki said. Yasuchika contained his anger, while Haruhi clenched her fists around her bags, and her evil aura that could rival the shadow king's started to come out.

"Senpai, I do not wish to cause a scene, and I do not wish to see you or speak with you. I suggest you listen to Kyoya senpai. You should not say one more thing about Yasuchika. That includes during Hosting because I am required to go. I will be able to protect myself. Now, I am not going to let you make me late to class. Goodbye senpai." She spoke quietly in an eerily threatening tone that the other four people nearest her could here. Haruhi stepped around Yasuchika and Satoshi and they followed her.

"Mommy, her joking about harming me is scaring me." Tamaki said. Kyoya sighed.

"She was not joking Tamaki, maybe you should think about what she said." Kyoya said and he walked towards the school building. Meanwhile, Yasuchika and Satoshi walked Haruhi to her classroom.

"Haruhi, if you try to protect yourself, you will hurt your ribs." Satoshi said. Haruhi was still angry.

"Satoshi if I have to, I will deal with the pain if it means I can stop him from insulting Yasuchika and trying to control my entire life. He has no control over me, and I will show him I am serious." Haruhi said quietly so only Yasuchika and Satoshi could hear because they were in the hallway. They stopped by the music room and Haruhi put her karategi in the back room. They then headed towards Haruhi's classroom.

"But what if you end up back in the hospital?" Satoshi questioned. Haruhi stopped walking.

"Satoshi, I can't keep letting him get away with it." Haruhi said.

"How about we take you to the host club? We can run a little late to our clubs to keep the blond idiot from doing anything to you. We can get you there right before it starts, so he will only have one chance to get to you before the club starts. That way he can't do anything to you and you can still go to training afterwards with us after we come clean up the room for you." Yasuchika said in his normal voice, sounding completely logical.

"It's not very good if the captain is late to club." Haruhi said.

"Well the schedule is changing soon for our clubs anyway. Starting in two weeks we are switching the club days to Tuesday and Thursday because there are so many competitions. Most of the members compete, so they train enough at home and the clubs are becoming too much as they are every day. We can say that we were discussing this schedule change Haruhi. There is nothing to keep up us from helping you." Satoshi said with a huge grin. Haruhi's aura faded and she looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Fine, but why didn't I hear about your schedule change before now?" she questioned.

"Well we didn't want you to worry about your training being a burden because we don't have to stay after school on those days anymore." Satoshi said. Haruhi looked at him appreciatively.

"I guess that's okay. Now let's go." Haruhi said and they started towards her classroom. They said goodbye quickly and agreed that Yasuchika and Satoshi would come get her at the end of classes. Haruhi went in and took her seat between the twins her were actually there before she was. She was glad when the teacher walked in soon after because it meant that the twins didn't have any time to try and talk to her. However, when the lunch bell rang, there was time to spare. As soon as the bell rang, and everyone else had left to go to the lunch room, Kaoru started speaking to her.

"Haruhi, I am really sorry for what happened yesterday. We shouldn't have interrupted your evening yesterday and I am sorry that I went with everyone else to your apartment after you said that you had plans." Kaoru said meaningfully. Haruhi looked at him while he spoke and could tell he was sincere. She took a deep breath, which ended up being a shorter breath because her ribs began to hurt. Worry flashed across Kaoru face as pain flashed across hers.

"Before you ask, I'm okay. It was just a little pain. As for your apology, it is okay Kaoru, you didn't yell at me and you didn't insult my choices or Yasuchika. You are forgiven, and thank you for apologizing." Haruhi said. Kaoru looked happy but then he looked at Hikaru and he looked angry and regretful.

"Haruhi. I'm. I'm sorry Haruhi. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Hikaru said. Haruhi looked at him.

"Hikaru, if you didn't mean to hurt my feelings, then what did you think would happen when you said what you did?" Haruhi asked.

"I was angry and confused. Why do you need to date Yasuchika? You have all of us. You're our friend Haruhi." Hikaru said. Haruhi started to get angry again.

"Hikaru, can't you understand that you and the host club aren't my only friends. Yasuchika makes me happier and he helped me feel better after you succeeded in upsetting me. Now, if you will excuse me, I wish to eat a peaceful lunch and not have my reasons questioned." Haruhi said. She picked up her bento box and left the room. She settled for eating by herself in the courtyard.

TIME LAPSE TO AFTER THE LAST CLASS

As the last bell of the day rang out through the classroom and hallways, Haruhi put her things away.

"Haruhi, are you still going to the host club?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes Kaoru, I have to go." she said and closed her backpack.

"Okay. So let's go." Kaoru said.

"I'm not walking with you guys today, I'll see you there." Haruhi said. She picked up her bag and her book and went to the door where Yasuchika and Satoshi were waiting. Of course, it couldn't just be that easy. However, it was not one of the twins that were the problem. Haruhi tripped over her chair and fell straight into the chair that was pulled out next Kaoru's desk. She clutched her ribs but quickly got up.

"Haruhi!" a few of the girls in the class called. They all surrounded her as she stood up.

"It's okay ladies. Thank you for being concerned. I'll see you later when the club starts." Haruhi said quickly but politely, and coupled with her host smile, some girls fainted and the rest left her alone. She bent to pick up her bag and pain surged through her ribs as if she had not just simply tripped into a chair. Yasuchika and Satoshi entered the room, but Kaoru had already picked up her bag.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. I am fine, but I'll talk to Kyoya-senpai about it." Haruhi said. She masked the pain on her face and walked out of the room with Yasuchika and Satoshi. Kaoru glanced at Hikaru then looked out the door. Hikaru understood and they followed them to the host club.

As expected, when they entered the music room, Tamaki ran to greet her screaming about his daughter being late, because they had to take a longer route that no one took because Haruhi needed to be supported for a little while. Luckily, she was fine after a little while so they didn't have to support her as much, but they were there to help. However, when Tamaki was getting closer, Satoshi tripped him with his shinai and sent him flying out into the hallway.

"Tamaki-senpai Haruhi can't deal with you right now." Kaoru said. Everyone entered the room.

"Will you be okay Haruhi?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes. You can go to your clubs." Haruhi said. They left to go to their clubs and Haruhi went over to Kyoya who had observed everything.

"Is something wrong Haruhi?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi didn't want to ask for something, but she knew it could be worse if she didn't.

"Well, kind of senpai. Is there a chance that the school nurse is one of your employees? I need a quick check up before club, but I will be able to host." She added quickly. Kyoya observed her for a moment, and then he pushed his glasses up.

"Yes, the school nurse is an Ootori employee. I can call her and you can be examined in one of the dressing rooms. That way you can miss hardly any of the club." Kyoya said.

"Thank you Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said. After a phone call and five minutes, Haruhi was in a changing room. The nurse examined Haruhi and made sure nothing had broken again by putting slight pressure on the ribs and even though it hurt Haruhi, she could tell that the ribs hadn't broken again. The nurse gave her some pain medicine and quickly left before being noticed by the guests. Haruhi went to her group of customers and sat down. She said that she had to finish something and that was why she started hosting five minutes later.

TIME LAPSE TO AFTER HOST CLUB

After host club, Yasuchika and Satoshi were there and once again stopped a Tamaki attack. They started picking up the room after they employed Kaoru to guard Haruhi. After they were done, they went to Haruhi.

"Are you ready to go now? How are your ribs?" Yasuchika asked.

"They are better but you are honest with me so I am going to be honest. I would rather go home today." she said bluntly. Her bluntness completely overshadowed any pain, anger, or unhappiness that would otherwise be in her voice.

"Okay that's fine Haruhi. I'll get your bags." Satoshi said and went and got her bags. Haruhi got up and she headed to the door, while Yasuchika went and took the last dishes to the kitchen.

"I can give you a ride home Haruhi! If you don't have training then I'm not interfering!" Tamaki yelled and ran at her. Yasuchika was just coming out of the kitchen and was too far away; along with Satoshi who was buy the back room door. Even Kaoru was too far away as he was by Satoshi because he had just gotten his bag as well. Haruhi turned quickly, pain showing on her face even though she had taken the medicine, at least she didn't turn enough to break her ribs again. Her anger also rose and even thought Tamaki didn't notice the others in the room did. The third demon showed again and as Tamaki got closer Haruhi got into a battle stance. Haruhi kicked Tamaki in the leg which made him go off balance. As Tamaki stumbled past her as she side stepped out of the way, she grabbed his wrist and used his forward momentum to make him flip forwards and land on his back with a thud. As a consequence for her actions, Haruhi had to lean on a nearby table.

"Okay we can leave now." she stated more bluntly than ever. Yasuchika smirked for a few moments then walked over to Haruhi. Satoshi actually looked a little scared himself even though he was smiling and he joined them too.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked.

"I tripped you then flipped you. Maybe now you will leave me alone. Now thanks to you I am in pain and I have had enough of that for today without your help." Haruhi said and walked from the room. Yasuchika called his driver and they were picked up. Haruhi asked to stop by the hospital because the pain felt too bad so she thought something could be wrong. She got another check-up and an x-ray. When the doctor came back into her room, he explained what was wrong.

"Well the good news is that your ribs are not broken again and that they are healing correctly." The doctor said.

"That's good, but why so much pain if it is healing?" Haruhi asked.

"You have inflamed all the muscles around your rib. The pain from that alone causes pain. That coupled with that pressure being put onto a healing bone is what is causing the pain. You have to relax more and not stress yourself too much." The doctor said. Haruhi sighed.

"I will do my best, thank you." Haruhi said. They left the hospital and went to Haruhi's apartment.

"Haruhi, I think you need to listen to the doctor." Satoshi said.

"Yes I know. I'll have to talk to Kyoya about skipping the club the rest of the week. Tamaki won't stop. I'll have to deal with extra debt. Thanks for the help guys." Haruhi said. They soon arrived at her apartment. Haruhi grabbed her things and went into her apartment. She did her homework and made dinner as quickly as possible. After finishing everything and cleaning up, she went to her room to rest to try to ease the pain.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who is reading this. I am very thankful for all the views. I hope you all liked this chapter. A special thank you to everyone who reviews this story. It makes me really happy to see what people think of my story. I'll try to post another chapter soon if I have the time. I get out of school in about a week so I should be able to update more after that. I hope you will all continue to read my story.


	23. Chapter 23

Training

Previously: Kaoru apologized and Haruhi accepted his apology. Hikaru and Tamaki have yet to realize that they need to let her go. Tamaki went overboard and ended up causing her a lot of pain.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. Ouran is the property of Bisco Hatori.

Chapter 23: Adjustments

After lying in her bed for a while and not being able to fall asleep, Haruhi decided to get the call to Kyoya over with. She went into the living room and picked up her cell phone that the twins had given her and called Kyoya.

"Haruhi, is there something you need?" Kyoya asked.

"I have some bad news Kyoya-senpai. I know it will cause my debt to go up but I won't be able to attend the host club for the rest of the week or next week. I went to your family's hospital and the doctor told me that I can't keep stressing my body, which means that I can't be around Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said and waited for a response.

"I was notified of your check up and was informed of your condition. I understand your decision. Seeing as this is Tamaki's fault, he will be charged for the hospital visit. I can also guarantee you that he will be working much harder during club time while you are not there." Kyoya said in his trademark tone. Haruhi could almost feel his aura through the phone.

"Uh, thanks Senpai. Bye." she said and hung up after he said goodbye as well. Haruhi put the phone on the nearby table and went into the kitchen. She took her pain medicine that would also help reduce the inflammation. She went to her room and after the pain medicine went into effect, she was finally able to fall asleep.

TIME LAPSE TO THE NEXT MORNING BEFORE CLASS

Haruhi walked into her classroom and took her seat. She took out her notes and began to study more for the test she had today. She had already studied at home but a little more studying never hurt. After about five minutes of studying, the twins interrupted the quiet in the room.

"Good morning Haruhi!" they said jointly. Haruhi sighed and closed her notebook, knowing it was hopeless to try and ignore them.

"Hi guys. I have to tell you guys something." Haruhi said.

"If it's about the host club, then we already know." Hikaru said.

"Kyoya already told the rest of us." Kaoru said.

"Of course he did, I should have expected that." Haruhi said.

"Yeah. Boss was pretty upset though. Kyoya told him it was his fault and he went straight to his emo corner." Hikaru said.

"But at least we still get to see you." Kaoru said.

"Well I'm glad I'll still see you too Kaoru. You haven't done anything to me." Haruhi said and smiled at him, and then she returned to her notebook and started studying again. Hikaru looked deflated. He and Kaoru took their seat and class started five minutes later.

Class passed by quickly and it was soon lunch time. Everyone left and Haruhi took her lunch to one of the courtyards, the same one she had gone to the day before. She sat down and began to eat her lunch in peace. To her surprise, a lunch tray was placed next to her bento box. She looked up and smiled as she saw Yasuchika.

"How did you know I was out here?" she questioned as he sat down.

"I saw you walking out here on the way to the lunch room. I figured that you might like some company." Yasuchika said.

"Thanks. It does get lonely eating alone but it is better than going to the lunch room to eat." Haruhi said.

"I agree. So how are your ribs?" Yasuchika asked and started to eat his lunch.

"They are better. It is still a bit painful but some time away from Tamaki-senpai will help. I won't be going to the host club the rest of the week or next week." Haruhi said. She could tell he was paying happy about that information by the look in his eyes, but his facial expression didn't change.

"That is probably best. You'll get a break from everything." Yasuchika said.

"I'll also have some free time. I was thinking because your club schedule hasn't changed yet that I could observe the Karate and kendo clubs after school." Haruhi said as she ate from her bento box.

"That would be a good use of your time. We could also take you home afterwards." Yasuchika said. Haruhi contemplated what he said.

"I guess that would be fine." Haruhi replied. They ate the rest of their lunches in peace then went off to class. The rest of the day went by quickly and when the bell rang the twins headed to club. Haruhi made her way towards the dojo. When she arrived, the club was just beginning. She entered and went up to Yasuchika.

"Where would be the best place for me to stay out of the way?" she inquired.

"I brought a chair in here so you didn't have to sit on the ground." Yasuchika responded and pointed to a chair along one of the side walls that was near the back of the dojo.

"Thanks." she said and went over to the chair. Then of course, that simple task became a problem. The dojo doors opened and Tamaki ran in.

"Haruhi!" he called and ran towards her. Haruhi had just set her things next to the chair then she turned to Tamaki. Without thinking, upon his approach, Haruhi used one of her blocks to deflect Tamaki's arms as he went to hug her and she instinctively followed through with a punch to the gut, which sent Tamaki to the ground. She had thought enough to decide not to kick for the sake of her injuries.

"Crap we were too late." Kaoru said and Haruhi looked up to see the host club there, including Mori and Hunny. Unfortunately, the rest of the karate club was also looking at her.

"Fujioka knows karate?" one of them questioned.

"Did you see how powerful his punch was? He sent Suoh to the ground in pain." another person added. The rest of the club soon joined in the conversation. Haruhi had her fists clenched tightly.

"Tamaki…" she said in a low threatening voice. The third demon was beginning to come out. Yasuchika had the sense to know that he needed to stand between Haruhi and Tamaki, and he did just that. Tamaki got up slowly and he looked confused.

"Haruhi, my little girl, why would you do that to daddy? A young lady should not hit her father figure, it is not proper. What is wrong with my little girl?" he said. He still looked dazed. The room went silent, then someone spoke.

"Young lady? Fujioka is a girl? But how could a girl hit that hard?" one person asked.

"It would explain why he is always so gentle though, and why he has such a small frame."

By this point in time, the third demon was out in full force. Haruhi was ticked off. She ended up looking at the karate club, whom Kyoya was trying to convince that Haruhi was not a girl, but he was making slow to no progress, even with the help of the rest of the club, because the idea had already begun to be considered too much. Unintentionally, her facial expression made them all go quiet. She then looked at Tamaki, who actually gulped. It was amazing how commanding her gaze was at that point.

"Tamaki, you are not to come near me anymore. I am trying to be as calm as possible, so you should listen before I can't be calm anymore." Haruhi said. This time her bluntness made what she said more threatening. Yasuchika turned and saw the anger written all over her face. Haruhi grabbed her things from the chair and then turned to the host club.

"There is no point trying to convince them I am a guy thanks to Tamaki." she said then turned to the karate club.

"You all heard correctly." she said shortly. She began to walk to the door. Tamaki couldn't believe what she had just said. He walked after Haruhi.

"Haruhi wait I just-" he started but he was interrupted when Haruhi dropped her things and moved quickly. In mere seconds Tamaki hit the ground with a thud after she swept his legs out from under him. However, the stance she had to get into to sweep his feet hurt her ribs because she had to bend slightly. She had also had to turn very quickly to stop him in time because he had only been steps away from her. Tamaki's landing was softened by the mats in the dojo, but Haruhi's pain was not lessened. She picked her books up then stood straight. Her pure anger mixed with pain. She turned to Kyoya, her inner demon receding after finally having a small outlet. It was still there, but no longer in full force. Haruhi returned to her normal self that was as brave and accepting as ever.

"I am sorry and I hope you understand that I was acting on instinct. I take full responsibility for my actions and I understand the ramifications of what just happened here as it will affect the club. I understand if my debt is raised due to my actions but I will still not be returning to the club for another week as discussed. I do suggest that you keep him away from me. " Haruhi said. Haruhi's calm speech and response actually made Kyoya slightly scared, but no one noticed as they were all focused on her. She then turned to Yasuchika. "I am sorry to disturb you club but seeing how you have already had is disrupted, could you give me a ride home?" she asked. She still seemed menacing, but Yasuchika could see the pain in her eyes and understood that she needed a ride home.

Yasuchika looked at his club who just nodded. They were all confused and shocked. Chances are, had practice resumed, nothing would be accomplished.

"Club is over. I will see you tomorrow." Yasuchika said.

"Yes sensei." His club muttered in return. He quickly grabbed his things, not bothering to changed out of his karategi. Haruhi walked out of the dojo and he followed. Yasuchika called his driver. While they were waiting, he texted Satoshi and explained that he would need to get his own ride. When the driver arrived they went straight to Haruhi's apartment. Meanwhile, everyone was still in the dojo.

"Way to go boss." Kaoru said.

"You exposed her secret. She may not want to come back to club now." Hikaru said. They both left the room and went home.

"We told you not to come here Tama-chan. She said she needed a break." Hunny said.

"Yeah." Mori agreed. They left as well. The Karate club went into the locker rooms, leaving Kyoya and Tamaki alone.

"You did it this time Tamaki. I told you to stay away from her. You are paying for any damages. Also, you better think about what just happened, because now the school knows Haruhi is a girl, and she has to deal with that now on top of her injury." Kyoya said in a frustrated tone. He left as well. Tamaki had enough sense to leave the school and go home. Kyoya notified the ladies that club was cancelled for the day.

Author's note: I hope you all like what happened in this chapter. I'm sorry if it is too much but I got this idea and I thought about how I could make it work and I really hope you all like it. Tell me what you think about it. Even if you don't like it, please review so I know what people think. I hope you will all continue to read to see what happens next. I should be update more often now that I am out of school. I am also going to be writing another story soon. Thank you all for reading.


	24. Chapter 24

Training

Previously: Haruhi told Kyoya that she could not attend club for a while and he then told the rest of the club. Haruhi decided that she would observe the Karate club and the Kendo club in her free time. Upon going to the dojo to watch the karate club, everything was interrupted by Tamaki, who ended up telling Haruhi's secret to the whole karate club.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. Ouran is the property of Bisco Hatori.

Chapter 24: Repercussions

When Yasuchika and Haruhi arrived at her apartment, they walked silently up the stairs and entered the apartment. Haruhi quickly began making tea. Yasuchika, who was normally very collected, just stood there dumbfounded. He watched Haruhi prepare the tea for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" he asked and waited for a response. Haruhi set the cups she was holding on the counter then she put her hands on the counter as if for support.

"I can't believe this happened. I knew that he wouldn't take my absence well but I didn't expect him to barge into the dojo and tell everyone my secret." Haruhi said in a frustrated tone. She was trying to stay as calm as possible. Yasuchika knew that she was really angry and he felt like he had to do something. He walked over to Haruhi and put his hand on her shoulder. Haruhi turned and looked at him. She had anger in her eyes but more surprisingly, she looked hurt. She didn't look hurt as in physically in pain; she looked as if someone had just completely turned on her. Yasuchika pulled her into a hug, knowing that this was one of those times where he needed to let go of his strict self he showed to other, and just show that he cared.

"Listen Haruhi, I know what he did was terrible, but remember that you have me now. No matter what happens tomorrow, I will be there to help you. You don't have to deal with this by yourself now." He said in a soothing tone. He felt Haruhi's body lose all it's built up tension as she hugged him back.

"Thank you Yasuchika, but promise me one thing." she said.

"What?" Yasuchika asked.

"Just don't kill Tamaki okay." she said, then a little anger entered her voice, "As long as he isn't too hurt, everything should be fine." Haruhi said. Yasuchika found himself smiling at the fact that she knew him well enough to know that he was going to do something.

"Okay Haruhi, I won't kill him." Yasuchika said. They sat there for a few more seconds before the tea pot started whistling and Haruhi pulled away and started pouring the tea. Yasuchika stayed awhile and when Ranka came home, they all had dinner. Haruhi and Yasuchika told Ranka what happened, and he was fuming about what Tamaki had done. Eventually, they both managed to calm him down and then Yasuchika left.

TIME LAPSE TO THE NEXT MORNING

Haruhi woke up and got ready for school. She tried to prepare herself for what was going to happen as school, but she didn't exactly know what to expect. She ate her breakfast quickly and headed out the door. Waiting in the parking lot was a limo, and Yasuchika had just gotten out of it. Haruhi smiled and was actually relieved that he was picking her up that day. She made it down the stairs and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thanks for coming." Haruhi said and got into the limo. Yasuchika got in after and sat down next to her. As the driver headed towards the school, Haruhi turned to Satoshi.

"So I am guessing that he told you?" she questioned.

"Yes. I didn't want to bring it up in case it would upset you." Satoshi said.

"Thank you, but it doesn't really matter now. What happened, happened so I just have to deal with it now." Haruhi said and sighed.

"Well Tamaki is going to pay." Satoshi said with a grin as he held up his shinai. Haruhi turned to Yasuchika.

"Did you tell him?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes. He already knows that he can't go too far. I told him that he is allowed one shinai hit and the rest is up to me." Yasuchika said then smirked. Haruhi turned to Satoshi.

"Can I trust you to not let him go too far?" she asked.

"I'll try Haruhi, but if he gets angry, that will be difficult." Satoshi said. Haruhi sweat dropped at that statement as the car door opened. They hadn't noticed the car had stopped until the driver opened the door.

"We have arrived at school Haninozuka-sama" the driver said. They all got out of the car. They were there early so there wasn't much trouble to deal with because there weren't many students around. They walked into the school, only to be approached by Kyoya.

"Haruhi, the headmaster wants to speak with you." he said. Haruhi took the deepest breath she could without causing pain then exhaled.

"Okay, thanks for telling me Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said and Yasuchika and Satoshi followed her to the headmaster's office. Yasuchika and Satoshi waited outside the office as the secretary led Haruhi into the office. When the door opened, the headmaster looked up from his desk. The secretary left and shut the doors behind her.

"Hello Haruhi, please have a seat. I trust that you know why you are here." He said.

"Yes headmaster, I am aware. I am sorry for anything that results due to yesterday's events." She said and bowed then sat down.

"There is no need to apologize Haruhi. I understand that it was my son who caused the events of yesterday. I assure you that I have spoken to him about it. I would like to apologize to you for his actions." the headmaster said. Haruhi looked surprised while she thought about what he said and came up with a response.

"Thank you headmaster." Haruhi responded.

"You're welcome. Now I called you down here to discuss your situation about your gender. I understand that the school now knows about true gender. I am also aware that you still have a debt to the host club, as I have spoken to Kyoya about it…" the headmaster began.

**-Outside the office-**

Yasuchika and Satoshi were sitting in some chairs outside the office. After a few moments of waiting, Tamaki suddenly walked in and didn't notice them. He walked up to the secretary's desk.

"Pardon me but did I leave my bag here after speaking with my father? I can't seem to find it." Tamaki told the secretary. She picked up a bag by the side of her desk and handed it to him.

"Thank you." he said.

"You're welcome Suoh-sama." she said. Yasuchika had gotten up and approached the two, without Tamaki's knowledge. The secretary did notice.

"Do you need something?" the secretary asked him. Tamaki turned and instantly paled.

"No. I just wish to speak to Suoh." Yasuchika said calmly.

"Oh. I will leave you two to speak." She said politely and left the room, closing the reception area doors behind her.

"But wait!" Tamaki called out in vain before turning back to Yasuchika then taking a step back.

"Now Yasuchika, you don't want to do anything rash." Tamaki said.

"You mean like you did yesterday? Haruhi needed some rest and time away from you, but without thinking about what she needed, you followed her to the dojo and instantly went to hug her! You told the entire club about her secret! You made her hurt herself to protect herself from your death hug! You caused Haruhi more pain added on to her injuries, and you are telling me not to be rash!" Yasuchika said in a raised voice. Tamaki, being the idiot he was, didn't seem to get why Yasuchika was angry. He had the gull to put a hand on Yasuchika's shoulder.

"Now Yasuchika, you don't understand. As her father it is my job to make sure that she is okay. When she suddenly decided to not go to the host club, my fatherly instincts kicked in and I simply had to go check on her." He said. Yasuchika then promptly lost it. He grabbed Tamaki's arm and used it to flip Tamaki over his head and send him flying behind him, only to land on his back near the office doors.

**-Inside the office-**

"Kyoya has also told me that he has been approached and someone is paying off your debt later today. Due to this fact, you will no longer have to worry about paying your debt, so having to act as a male student to host will no longer be necessary." the headmaster finished.

"But who would pay my debt off headmaster?" Haruhi asked.

"Please Haruhi, you don't have to be so formal." he said, sounding too much like Tamaki.

"Suoh-sama?" she suggested.

"I supposed that is better than headmaster," he said like Tamaki would, then went back to his professional tone," as an answer to your question, I was told that the Haninozuka's will be paying off your debt." He answered. Haruhi sighed.

"Thank you for letting me know. I have another question if I may ask for something." Haruhi said.

"Of course Haruhi." the headmaster said.

"Will I be required to wear the female uniform from now on?" she asked, hoping that she wouldn't have to. As much as she didn't like to worry about material things such as clothing, she really did dislike the yellow dresses. The headmaster laughed.

"I suppose that you could continue wearing the male uniform if you wish. I suppose that that would partially make up for my son's actions. It does seem rather simple though, I feel as though the score is not even." he said.

"Thank you Suoh-sama but that alone is fine. It was Tamaki-senpai's doing, not yours. Thank you for allowing me to continue wearing this uniform. Something will probably even out the score eventually. Thank you for your time." Haruhi said and got up from her chair and bowed. As if on cue, a thump was heard outside the doors, followed by another noise . The headmaster stood up as well and they both went to the door. They opened the doors to see Tamaki about five feet away sitting on the floor with a bruise on his head.

**-Outside the office-**

Standing in front of Tamaki was an angry Satoshi with his shinai in his hand. It was clear that he had caused the bruise. Yasuchika was walking over to him and was glaring at Tamaki. Haruhi looked shocked. She hadn't expected Yasuchika and Satoshi to see Tamaki before she finished her meeting with the headmaster. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. She quickly came back to her senses when Tamaki turned and saw his father and Haruhi. He stood up and somehow managed to completely forget what had just happened.

"Haruhi!" he shouted but before he could do anything Yasuchika and Satoshi were between Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Thanks guys. So I see that Satoshi got his hit, but can someone explain why he was on the floor in front of the doors?" Haruhi asked.

"Yasuchika flipped him over his head and then released him. He flew a few feet and landed in front of the doors. Sorry for disrupting your meeting. We really didn't mean to hurt him immediately, but he kind of put his hand on Yasuchika's shoulder after Yasuchika told him off." Satoshi said and scratched the back of his head like the twins did when they were guilty. Everyone looked at the headmaster who started laughing seconds later. They all looked shocked as they were expecting to get in trouble. Then again, Tamaki was involved so nothing ever went as planned.

"Father? Why are you laughing?" Tamaki asked.

"The look on your face when they got between you and Haruhi, and then the boy's explanation, it was hilarious. I am surprised that you didn't end up going through the doors." The headmaster said then calmed down. "I suppose that I should be condemning this sort of behavior at school. Don't do anything like this again." He said to Yasuchika and Satoshi.

"Yes headmaster." they both said then bowed. The headmaster then turned to Haruhi.

"I believe that the score is now settled." he said.

"Thank you Suoh-sama" Haruhi said. The headmaster then spoke to everyone.

"Tamaki, stay here I need to speak to you. You three may go." he said.

"But father-" Tamaki started.

"No Tamaki, I have to speak with you." The headmaster interrupted. Tamaki looked defeated. Haruhi, Yasuchika, and Satoshi left after Yasuchika and Satoshi grabbed their bags. They started a conversation on the way to Haruhi's classroom. While they were headed to the classroom, Tamaki's father told Tamaki that he was not allowed near Haruhi unless Haruhi approached him first. Tamaki argued but eventually he was defeated. He then left for his classroom to complain to Kyoya.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone reading this. Next chapter will have the reactions to Haruhi being a girl. Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, or followed this story. I do know favorited is not a word, but I will use it nonetheless. I would like to say a special thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I was very happy when I got reviews not only from my regular reviewers, but first time reviewers as well. I will try to post again soon, and I plan on posting a new story soon as well. My next story is going to be a Fruits basket if anyone wants to know.


	25. Chapter 25

Training

Previously: Haruhi had a talk with the headmaster. During their discussion, Yasuchika and Satoshi taught Tamaki a lesson.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Ouran is the property of Bisco Hatori.

Chapter 25: Shock, Happiness, and Betrayal

As Yasuchika and Satoshi were walking Haruhi to the class room, they were having a conversation.

"So are you ready for everyone's reactions Haruhi?" Satoshi asked. Haruhi sighed.

"As ready as I can be. I don't exactly know what to expect. I did think of some possible reactions but I don't know what will actually happen. I was keeping a pretty big secret. I also have another worry." Haruhi said and faced Yasuchika as they walked.

"I was thinking that we should tell people that we are together. I don't want them finding out later and criticizing you for it when it wasn't your fault that you couldn't tell anyone." Haruhi said to him.

"I could handle it just fine Haruhi, but if you want to let everyone else know then that is fine. Do you have a plan?" Yasuchika asked in his forever bland tone.

"Yes. I was thinking that we could eat lunch in the lunch room together. We could perhaps hold hands when walking into the lunch room. I know it seems dumb but I have been thinking about it. I think that if some of the students see us holding hands, then they will ask if we are together and then we can say yes" Haruhi replied. It was obvious that she had put some though into the idea.

"That will work, but what if the host club gets involved?" Yasuchika inquired.

"I expect that to happen but I think that we will still be able to tell everyone and we don't have to sit with them. The twins will no doubt already know about what happened with Tamaki by then, either by me telling them or by some other source. They should stay away out of fear if nothing else." Haruhi said precisely. Yasuchika couldn't help but smirk briefly.

"That makes sense. So we have a plan." Yasuchika replied.

"Can I eat lunch with you two or were you planning on eating alone too?" Satoshi asked. Haruhi turned to him and smiled.

"Of course you can still eat with us." Haruhi answered as they arrived at her classroom. "Okay well class is going to start soon. I'll see you guys at lunch." Haruhi said and went into her classroom. Meanwhile, Tamaki had just arrived in his classroom.

**-In Tamaki's Classroom-**

Tamaki walked into class and took his seat next to Kyoya, who was confirming yesterday's events to one of the students. When the conversation ended, Kyoya turned to the upset Tamaki who was giving him puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want Tamaki?" Kyoya asked. He knew that Tamaki would just keep staring at him until he asked.

"My father said that I can't talk to Haruhi anymore unless she talks to me first. I can't even approach her. It's all that Yasuchika's fault for turning my daughter against me. He and Satoshi wouldn't let me hug my daughter this morning." Tamaki complained.

"So you saw Haruhi this morning after she spoke to your father," Kyoya stated then continued after Tamaki nodded, " and is that why you have a bruise on your head?" Kyoya inquired. Tamaki seemed to deflate a little.

"No. That is from Satoshi hitting me with a shinai after Yasuchika threw me to the ground." He said quietly, but he was then quick to comment about it.

"But I didn't do anything wrong. I was just explaining to Yasuchika why I went to go check on my little Haruhi yesterday. He just didn't understand." Tamaki added. Kyoya pushed his glasses up to cause a glare and hide his eyes, but he couldn't completely hide the small smirk that seemed to be forming on his face. He quickly recovered and returned to his normal shadow king self.

"Did it not occur to you that Yasuchika may be angry that you told the karate club about Haruhi's secret, after barging in the dojo after she said she needed time away from you?" Kyoya said plainly to try to make Tamaki understand. He was starting to get frustrated with his blond friend.

"But Kyoya I didn't do anything wrong. It is normal for a father to be concerned about his daughter." Tamaki said. The other students began to enter the classroom at this point so Kyoya knew he needed to get Tamaki to stop talking. His patience was also wearing thin. He spoke to Tamaki in a more quiet tone as the students started to enter the room.

"Tamaki, you are not Haruhi's father, as she has reminded you of many times. You need to leave her alone and give her space. You also need to stop angering Yasuchika and learn that he is with Haruhi now and you can't keep interfering in their lives. You are a second year student Tamaki, you should be able to grasp these concepts after all that has happened. Now, class is about to start and this discussing is now over." Kyoya said and turned towards the front of the room. Tamaki simply stared blankly at him until the teacher brought him back to reality when she started class. The moments before class had been interesting in Tamaki's class, but Haruhi's class was much more hectic before the bells rang.

**-In Haruhi's Classroom-**

As Haruhi entered her classroom, there were a few students already there, including the twins.

"Good morning Haruhi." They greeted as she took her seat between them. She felt the eyes of the other students on her, especially so when the rest of the students started coming in. After a few moments, Renge approached Haruhi's desk. Haruhi felt herself tense.

"Haruhi, I was told that you are a girl. Is this true?" she asked meekly. Haruhi looked up at her.

"Renge, what you heard was correct." she answered and waited for her reaction. To her surprise, Renge got really happy and started speaking really fast.

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me? I always thought you looked feminine but I thought that it was just a coincidence! We can be best friends now and we can play video games at my house and have sleepovers!" Renge shouted eagerly and at a fast pace. Haruhi almost wanted to face palm but she couldn't help but smile slightly.

"So you aren't mad?" she asked.

"No I'm not mad!" Renge shouted and grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her from her chair and hugged her. Haruhi involuntarily cried out in pain. The cry of pain was heard by Renge and she immediately set Haruhi down. Haruhi almost fell over but Kaoru caught her and sat her back down in her chair.

"Oh my gosh what did I do? Are you okay Haruhi?" Renge asked frantically. Haruhi quickly smiled a fake smile.

"Yes I am fine. I just have a little injury is all. It is not your fault. Thank you very much for accepting me and I will definitely be your friend." Haruhi said. Her statement made quick work of reassuring Renge. Renge smiled and went back to her seat. Before anything else could happen, the teacher walked in. Just before class started, the twins turned to Haruhi.

"Are you really okay?" they asked jointly.

"It only hurts a little. I took medicine this morning so it will go away soon. Let's just focus on class." She replied and took out her notebook and other class materials. The twins still looked worried but they seemed satisfied with her answer. The teacher soon started the day's lesson.

TIME LAPSE TO LUNCH TIME

When the lunch bell rang, the students left for the lunch room. Hikaru took the opportunity to talk to Haruhi after the other students were gone.

"Haruhi, I want to say some things." Hikaru said to get Haruhi's attention and she was getting her bento box from her bag.

"What Hikaru?" she asked him.

"Well, I… I want to apologize for what I said to you about Yasuchika and for insulting him. I know it hurt you. I don't really like that you spend so much time with him instead of Kaoru and I, but I am getting used to it. I really want to stay your friend and I, well I'm sorry for how I acted." Hikaru said. Haruhi noticed that he sounded sincere and that it was hard for him to apologize.

"You're forgiven Hikaru, thanks for apologizing." Haruhi said and gave him a smile. Hikaru smiled in return.

"So Haruhi, do you want to eat lunch with us today? We don't have to sit with Tono today." Kaoru said.

"Sorry but I am sitting with Yasuchika today. We are letting everyone know about our relationship today." Haruhi said. Hikaru and Kaoru were silent for a few seconds, which was highly unusual for them. When they finally realized what she said, they spoke.

"Well if you need anything-" Kaoru started.

"We'll be in the lunch room too." Hikaru finished.

"Thanks guys." Haruhi said. Hikaru and Kaoru then left the room. Haruhi waited for a little while before Yasuchika and Satoshi arrived at the classroom door.

"Are you ready?" Yasuchika asked.

"Yes." Haruhi answered. She grabbed her bento box and left the room and walked towards the lunch room with Haruhi.

Author's note: Thanks for reading everyone. More reactions to Haruhi's gender as well as her relationship with Yasuchika are going to be in the next chapter. I felt like Renge's reaction was good enough for now because I have a plan regarding the rest of reactions for next chapter. I hope you liked Kyoya trying to get Tamaki to understand, and Hikaru's apology. I tried to make it realistic for his character. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope this chapter lived up you everyone's expectations. As one last note, thank you to everyone who checked out my new Fruits Basket fanfiction.


	26. Chapter 26

Training

Previously: Haruhi dealt with Renge's reaction to her being a girl, and was surprised to learn that she wasn't mad at her. She made a plan to let everyone know her and Yasuchika were dating and they are about to go through with that plan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Ouran is the property of Bisco Hatori.

Chapter 26: Anger and Acceptance

As Haruhi, Yasuchika, and Satoshi got closer to the lunch room, Haruhi and Yasuchika got nervous. When they finally made it to the lunch room doors they looked at each other. Haruhi was surprised that she could actually tell he was nervous. She glanced quickly and saw by the smirk on his face that he could see it as well, even if they were the only two who could tell. She then turned back to Yasuchika.

"Are you ready Haruhi?" Yasuchika asked as he held out his hand.

"Yes." Haruhi said and put her hand in his. They let theirs arms come to a rest between them and then walked into the lunch room. Yasuchika led Haruhi to the lunch line so he could get himself lunch. She could feel the eyes of the other students on her and Yasuchika as they made it to the lunch line.

"Haruhi are you trying to break my hand?" Yasuchika asked quietly. Haruhi realized that she was holding his hand very tight. She loosened her grip quickly so she was just holding his hand regularly.

"Sorry." She whispered back. Both of them stayed quiet for a minute. They knew that they were both listening to the reactions. Behind them in the lunch line there were girls having a conversation.

"First she lies to us by not telling us she's a girl, and now she lets us know that she is with Yasuchika. What kind of person is she?" one girl asked. Haruhi recognized the voice as one of her host club customers named Yumi.

"Yeah I mean we visit her every day at host club and all of a sudden not only is she a girl but she's taken." Another of her customers named Mineko said. Haruhi was hurt by their words but she also understood where they were coming from so she just let it go.

"Who does she think she is? It seems like she doesn't even care that she lied. Why would the host club hang out with someone like that? I heard they knew about it the whole time." Yumi added. Haruhi tensed after hearing her say those words. Not only did she just say that Haruhi didn't feel bad that she lied, but she was also blaming the host club.

"Maybe she had a reason." A third voice entered the conversation. Haruhi recognized it as Aki.

"Huh? Aren't you upset too?" Yumi asked.

"You visited her with us every day, don't you feel betrayed?" Mineko asked. Aki didn't answer right away. Haruhi waited to hear her response. After a few more seconds of silence, Aki finally spoke.

"No." she answered.

"What?" both of her friends asked.

"I don't feel betrayed. I mean, it was a little surprising but Haruhi is still really kind. I think she had a reason to hide her gender. Besides, she could have kept her relationship a secret, but she decided to make it known to everyone. I think that actually shows that she doesn't want to hide anything else. I still like Haruhi, even if she isn't a boy like we all thought." Aki said. She spoke quietly but she had a serious tone in her voice. Her friends then took their turn being silent then finally spoke.

"I guess you are right, we didn't consider any of that." Yumi said.

"You are right Aki, we should give her another chance." Mineko stated. Haruhi wasn't tense anymore. She felt happy. She could still hear other students her were upset, but the fact that she didn't anger everyone helped her cheer up a little bit. Haruhi and Yasuchika finally made it to the front of the line and he got his lunch. They waited as Satoshi got his lunch as well and then they went to the table that they normally sat at.

During lunch a few people came up to confirm that Haruhi and Yasuchika were a couple. A few of them were angry but most accepted the couple. After people stopped coming up to them, they ate their lunches in peace. When lunch was almost over, Haruhi spoke up.

"It seems to me like most of them are mad because they don't understand why I would lie to them."

"I agree." Yasuchika said.

"So what are you going to do?" Satoshi asked.

"I was thinking that I should go talk to Kyoya senpai. I want to ask if I could announce it at club tomorrow. I know I wasn't going to go but I think that if I went tomorrow I could let everyone know why I hid my gender." Haruhi said.

"What about Suoh?" Yasuchika asked darkly.

"I thought about that. Mori- senpai and Hunny senpai are going to be there tomorrow, so they can protect me from him. I also have the twins on my side." Haruhi said.

"You really thought this out didn't you?" Satoshi asked.

"I have to be prepared when it comes to the host club." Haruhi stated.

"That seems fine. Do you want to go ask Kyoya senpai as soon as we're done eating?" Yasuchika asked.

"Yes." Haruhi answered. They finished eating after a few minutes and they headed to the host club's table. The three of them noticed that Tamaki's face lit up and he moved in his spot but then he seemed to reconsider. His happy face was replaced with a sad one and he stopped moving and he looked at his lunch tray.

"Hi Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"Hi Kaoru." Haruhi said. Kyoya looked up at the three newcomers.

"Is there something wrong Haruhi?" he asked.

"No. I just had a question." she replied.

"What would that be?" Kyoya inquired.

"I wanted to know if I could come to club tomorrow and let everyone know why I was hiding my gender." Haruhi said quickly. She waited for the shadow king's response.

"I don't see a problem with that seeing as your debt is paid off." He answered.

"Thanks Kyoya-senpai." she said then turned to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Can I walk with you guys back to class? I have to ask both of you something and lunch is almost over." Haruhi said.

"Of course Haruhi." Hikaru and Kaoru said together. The lunch room started emptying as lunch time was coming to an end.

"Bye Haruhi, see you later." Satoshi said.

"We'll pick you up for school tomorrow morning." Yasuchika said.

"I don't need to be picked up." Haruhi countered.

"But Haruhi the ride to school is so much better when it isn't just Yasuchika and I." Satoshi complained. Haruhi knew that he was just trying to convince her but she couldn't help but smile.

"I understand that he can be somewhat unsociable. I guess you guys can pick me up." Haruhi said. She smiled more when Yasuchika looked at her. He knew she was joking around. Satoshi started laughing then he and Yasuchika headed off towards their class.

"Will you still be hosting the whole time tomorrow?" Kyoya asked.

"Sure senpai. I don't know how much money I will bring in now though." Haruhi stated then walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru and they headed to class. Kyoya turned to his blond friend.

"Stop sulking Tamaki, we have to get to class." Kyoya said.

"She didn't even say a word to me." Tamaki said dejectedly.

"What did you expect Tamaki? She said she didn't want to talk to you so she isn't talking to you." Kyoya explained then headed to class.

"Wait for me!" Tamaki called after him and quickly got up to catch up with him.

As Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru walked to class, Haruhi asked them if they would help keep Tamaki away from her the next day. They agreed and the rest of the day was uneventful. Haruhi was happy that she was able to go home as soon as school let out because she didn't have to go to club that day.

Author's Note: Thank you so much to all the reviewers for helping this story reach over one 100 reviews! It made me very happy to get more reviews than usually and for the total to finally get over 100. I hope you all liked this chapter. I don't know how many more chapters this story will have but I think it is almost over. I hope you will all stick with the story until it's over and I really appreciate all of you have been reading since the beginning. I do plan on writing more Ouran fan fictions and I was thinking about taking requests. If you have any ideas for a fan fictions you would like me to write, please feel free to pm me.


	27. Chapter 27

Training

Previously: Haruhi let everyone know that she was dating Yasuchika. A few people were frustrated about everything they had learned about her, but Haruhi and Yasuchika made it through everything.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Ouran is the property of Bisco Hatori.

Chapter 27: Loose Ends

Haruhi woke up the next morning and was worried about what might happen at the host club that day. She woke up before her alarm clock went off and couldn't get back to sleep so she just got ready early. She was extra nervous because although everyone in the school knew about her, she didn't have to deal with anyone outside her classes and lunch time. She was about to leave when her father came into the kitchen.

"Haruhi, are you not eating breakfast today?" he asked.

"I'm just not that hungry." she stated as she slipped her shoes on.

"Haruhi when you don't eat, I know something is bothering you. Otherwise, you always eat breakfast." Ranka countered. Haruhi stood still in the doorway for a moment.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Ranka asked in a concerned tone. There was silence for a little while before Haruhi answered.

"I am explaining to everyone why I did what I did today. I am not sure how they are going to respond and Yasuchika can't be there." Haruhi said. She didn't like sharing her problems with others but she was under so much stress that she had to let her dad what was going on. Ranka looked over at his daughter as she stood in front of the door ready to open it. He resisted his urge to hug her tightly because he knew that this was not the time for him to crush her in one of his hugs.

"Haruhi, turn to look at me." he said. Haruhi obeyed and turned and looked at her father. He could tell how stressed she was. It was very hard for him to not hug her.

"Everything will be fine today. You have friends who will be there. As much as I detest the Suoh boy I do know that he will be there and won't let anything bad happen to you. Kyoya will certainly keep things under control as well. Those twins are obviously your close friends and they care immensely for you as well. If Mori and Hunny are going to be there, they will certainly protect you as well. You will have plenty of support and you are very strong yourself Haruhi. You have always been able to take whatever was thrown your way and I do not doubt your ability to handle the situation" Ranka said. He was trying to make Haruhi feel better but he ended up making himself realize how grown up his little girl was.

Haruhi couldn't help but smile. She was very happy that she had her dad to help her out. Haruhi looked at her dad and could tell he was slightly sad and he desperately wanted to hug her. She set her bag down on the ground and opened her arms. She knew that sometimes even she needed a hug and that her dad definitely needed one. Her dad quickly went over to her and hugged her. He didn't even swing her around. He was starting to let his little girl grow up.

"Thanks dad." Haruhi said.

"You can tell me whenever something is bothering you. You know that right?" he questioned.

"Yes dad." she said and then they stopped hugging. Haruhi went back to the door and picked up her bag then she left the apartment. Ranka looked at the closed door for a moment before going back to the kitchen.

"_She still didn't eat breakfast."_ He realized.

As Haruhi walked down the stairs of her apartment, a fancy car pulled up. As the car came to a stop, Yasuchika got out of the back seat.

"Were you trying to avoid a ride to school Haruhi?" Yasuchika asked with a smirk. Haruhi had a somewhat surprised look on her face.

"No I just forgot." Haruhi stated as she walked over to him. Yasuchika noticed that she seemed a little anxious.

"You rarely forget something like that. You seem a little anxious. Are you worried about today?" Yasuchika asked, dropping his normally monotone voice and substituting a caring tone. He was concerned for Haruhi.

"Just a little. My dad made me feel better about it." Haruhi said. Yasuchika didn't probe any further.

"Okay. Let's get going then." Yasuchika said. He held the door open for Haruhi and she got in and sat next to Satoshi then Yasuchika got in and shut the door.

"Are you okay Haruhi?" Satoshi asked.

"Is it really that obvious?" Haruhi asked.

"If I may Haruhi-chan, you do seem worried about something." The driver said.

"I guess my question is answered." Haruhi said with a smile.

"I am fine thank you. Just a little nervous because I have a busy day ahead of me." Haruhi told Satoshi and the driver.

"I wish you luck Haruhi-chan." The driver said then he started driving to the school.

"Thank you." Haruhi said. She had finally gotten Yasuchika's and Satoshi's servants to call her Haruhi, even if they felt the need to include chan.

"Are you sure you are okay Haruhi?" Satoshi questioned.

"Yes I am." Haruhi answered. Satoshi left the subject alone and instead they talked about how her training would resume the following week, although it would only consist of meditation. The conversation held until they arrived at school. The three of them got out and were met by the rest of the host club, except Mori and Hunny. Tamaki did nothing, which shocked everyone but Kyoya. The twins looked at Haruhi with concern. Of course, just as they were able to tell something was wrong, Haruhi anticipated a question.

"I am fine. I'm going to head to class." Haruhi said before the twins could speak a word. They seemed to think for a moment then decided they should just let it go.

"But Haruhi you have ten minutes before class starts." Hikaru wined.

"Why can't you just talk with everyone for a little bit?" Kaoru asked.

"I can't stay and talk with everyone because I am going to study a little more before the test we have this morning." Haruhi replied then turned to Yasuchika and Satoshi.

"I'll see you both after the club is finished." Haruhi said.

"We'll meet you at the music room." Yasuchika said.

"Okay." Haruhi replied then she walked off to class. The twins followed her because they had nothing better to do, then Yasuchika and Satoshi went off to their class, leaving Kyoya and Tamaki.

"She still hasn't talked to me." Tamaki stated.

"Tamaki, you shouldn't keep waiting for her to talk to you. Just leave it be. When she feels like talking to you she will. Haruhi is still mad and she has a lot on her mind. Maybe you should try understanding her for a change." Kyoya said trying to get Tamaki to see his errors. He then walked off to class and Tamaki followed. He stayed uncharacteristically silent the whole way to class.

When Haruhi and the twins got to class, Haruhi got two minutes of studying in before the twins pestering persevered and she just talked with them. Haruhi occasionally had to confirm that she would be at the club that afternoon as a few students asked her. Class soon started and the three second years started taking a test, with one of them much more prepared than the other two.

Author's note: I was going to make this the last chapter but I decided to split it up. The next chapter will most likely be the last unless it ends up running too long. In which case, that chapter will also be split so there will be another one. Thank you all for reading. I would especially like to thank those of you that reviewed. I hope you will all continue reading as this story comes to a close.


	28. Chapter 28

Training

Previously: Haruhi and Ranka had a small discussion over how nervous Haruhi was about announcing her reasons for keeping secrets from the school.

Author's note: I know I normally don't put a note at the beginning but this is kind of a chapter edit. I went back and checked the days when everything took place and realized that this day would be Monday so as a quick edit there is a weekend between when the lunch interactions happened and when Haruhi makes her announcement.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Ouran is the property of Bisco Hatori.

Chapter 28: Accepted or Denied

Haruhi was always very studious, but that day in class she had trouble concentrating on what the teachers were saying. She tried to stay focused, but it only took moments before her mind wandered to what was going to happen during the host club. When the lunch bell rang, she realized that she had only taken a few notes. She sighed exasperatedly and took out her bento.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes Kaoru?" Haruhi inquired.

"Are you sure you are doing okay? You barely took any notes and didn't really pay much attention." Kaoru pointed out.

"It really isn't like you to lose your concentration on class." Hikaru added.

"I'm just a little nervous, sorry to worry you guys. There is no need to be concerned." she said.

"If you say so," Kaoru said and handed her some papers, "I took notes today because I figured that you would be upset with yourself for not having notes." Kaoru said. Haruhi took the papers and smiled at Kaoru.

"Thanks Kaoru. I'll copy these during lunch and give them back to you later." Haruhi said. She picked up her bento and went to lunchroom with Hikaru and Kaoru. They ate with her, Yasuchika, and Satoshi that day. They rest of the school day was better than the morning and Haruhi paid more attention to the class.

When the bell rang at the end of the day, Haruhi's nervousness returned full force. She packed up her things then headed towards the door where Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting for her. They didn't hassle her or drag her the whole way there. Even they knew that Haruhi didn't need any more stress that day. They first years made their way to the music room three to see a horde of students, girls and guys, waiting outside the door for the club to start. Haruhi actually froze for a moment when she saw the group.

"It's okay Haruhi. You have the entire club behind you today." Kaoru said. Haruhi nodded and then Hikaru and Kaoru lead the way through the crowd to make a path to the door. They each held one of Haruhi's hands to reassure her and help her through the crowd that was trying to ask them questions. The three of them finally made it inside and shut the door.

"Thanks guys." Haruhi said as they let go of her hands.

"No problem Haruhi." Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time. They went off to put their bags in the back room and took Haruhi's with them for her. Haruhi looked towards Kyoya.

"How many more minutes Kyoya senpai?" she asked.

"Three more minutes Haruhi. Are you ready?" he asked. Shockingly Haruhi could catch a little bit of concern in his voice. She smiled slightly at Kyoya.

"Yes I am. I'm a little nervous but I will be fine. I just have to tell them the truth." Haruhi said. Hunny ran up to her with Mori following him.

"You'll be okay, you have all of us here." Hunny said in his uplifting voice. Mori ruffled her hair reassuringly.

"Thanks. Is Tamaki-senpai not here yet? It's strangely quiet." Haruhi said. Tamaki was just coming out of the back room with the twins when he heard her. He was extremely happy to hear Haruhi mention him. He started running towards her.

" I am right here my wonderful daughter-" he said but then he stopped running towards her when he saw her side step to stand behind Mori and Hunny. Something clicked in his mind. He remembered how she was always telling him that he wasn't her father. He remembered how Yasuchika mentioned how he hurt her with his hugs and realized that he was just about to hug her again. He thought about everything Kyoya had told him that had made him realize that he did not like Haruhi as a daughter, and instead liked her as a boy likes a girl. As one final memory flicked through his mind, he saw just how happy Haruhi was around Yasuchika, and how Yasuchika was always kind to her. He stood frozen halfway to Haruhi as he thought. He was brought out of his thoughts by a voice.

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked as she stepped out from behind Mori and Hunny.

"Yes my little gi- Yes Haruhi?" he asked. Haruhi was slightly worried.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki straightened up.

"Yes of course. I just decided that a hug would not be the best because you are still healing. I am sorry I didn't realize that sooner and uh, I am sorry that I exposed your secret," He said quickly then added" We should get into our positions. Club is about to start and you should be prepared." Tamaki said. Everyone in the room looked at him for a moment then started getting into position. As they were about to open the doors, Haruhi looked at Tamaki.

"Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi began.

"Yes Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as he turned to look at her.

"Thanks for finally understanding." she said with a smile.

"Of course, it is expected of the Host Club King to understand, even if it takes a while." Tamaki stated. Haruhi smiled then looked at the rest of the club.

"Thank you everyone, I really appreciate your support." she said.

"We are all a club." Tamaki said.

"We have to stand behind are members or the club could suffer." Kyoya stated.

"Friends always stick together." The twins said at the same time.

"That's right Haru-chan." Hunny agreed.

"Yeah." Mori said. Haruhi smiled at all of her friends.

"It's time for the club to open." Kyoya stated. They all looked at the door and Kyoya opened it and the flower petals went out the door and by the time they cleared he was back in his position and they all said welcome to the customers. The room was soon filled with many students, girls and guys, who had come to hear Haruhi's explanation.

"I would like everyone's attention." Kyoya said loudly. The room quickly went quiet.

"The host club would like ask that you remain quiet while Haruhi speaks and refrain from asking questions or interrupting." Kyoya stated. When none of the students said anything, Kyoya turned to Haruhi.

"You can stand on the throne so you can project your voice to everyone." He said.

"Okay." Haruhi responded. The other host club members stood in a line in front of the throne. Kyoya turned and took his spot next to Tamaki. Haruhi took a deep breath, as deep a breath as she could, then got onto the throne and turned to the student. She looked at the other students and got even more nervous but she knew she had to do this. As she was about to speak, the doors opened. Everyone turned to look and Yasuchika and Satoshi walked in. They were even wearing their school uniforms and not their club outfits so Haruhi was surprised. She couldn't help but be happy that they were there. They were followed by the Karate club and Kendo club. They also were not in club attire. It seemed like they had not even thought about actually participating in their own clubs.

The club members joined the other students while Yasuchika and Satoshi walked towards Haruhi.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked quietly.

"I know you probably think it's irresponsible to cancel clubs but we wanted to come support you." Satoshi explained.

"Besides, everyone else in our clubs wanted to come so they wouldn't have been focused on practice anyway." Yasuchika added in his usual tone, but Haruhi could see in his eyes that he was worried for her and wanted to be there when and support her while she explained everything to the other students.

"Thanks guys." she said.

"No problem. I think some people are waiting so we'll let you continue." Satoshi said and he and Yasuchika joined the line of the hosts.

Haruhi looked back out at the rest of the students. She took one final breath then started explaining why she had to keep her gender a secret and be in the host club. She then explained that she couldn't tell anyone about Yasuchika without ruining his reputation because he was expected to like girls. She quickly explained that she was not against anyone who decided to date someone of the same gender, but that it just wasn't something that she wanted to make Yasuchika deal with because it would have led to certain repercussions. She also explained that she was sorry and that she didn't mean to hurt anyone or anger anyone. When she finished her explanations, she looked at the other students. She waited for a response. After a few moments, she heard someone speak.

"Are you still going to be a host?" Aki asked. Haruhi looked around the crowd and finally spotted Aki with some of her other regulars.

"I enjoy being in the club but I do not want to bring any unwanted attention to the club that could hurt its reputation. I think I have done that enough. I suppose that it is up to the visitors of the host club. Is that something that the rest of you would be okay with?" Haruhi asked. She looked at the other students.

"Yes." A few of the other regulars near Aki said. She gradually heard more people voice their approval as well. Haruhi then looked at the club members, Yasuchika, and Satoshi. She then looked at Kyoya.

"Kyoya-senpai?" she questioned. She knew that as soon as he spoke that the other students would accept it. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and smiled a real smile, the first that Haruhi had seen from him. The rest of the club saw his smile and they all smiled as well, even Mori. Yasuchika and Satoshi joined in as well.

"If the other students don't have a problem, then you are welcome to remain in the host club." Kyoya stated.

"So is there still going to be club activities today?" a girl in the crowd asked. Kyoya replaced his real smile with his host smile and turned to the crowd.

"The host club will have its regular activities until the usual time today. Any newcomers are welcome to stay." Kyoya replied.

"Can I say one more thing Kyoya senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't see why not." Kyoya said. Haruhi turned back to the crowd.

"Thank you all for understanding. I don't plan to keep any major secrets in the future. If anyone has anything to ask me, please feel free to do so. " Haruhi said then she got down from the throne. The hosts made their ways to their stations and Haruhi went to go make tea and coffee. As she worked on making the drinks, Yasuchika and Satoshi approached her.

"Do you mind if we stay for the club today?" Satoshi asked.

"No I do not." She said. Satoshi smiled and he and Yasuchika helped her make tea and coffee. They helped her pass out the drinks as well then they went to Haruhi's station where many students were waiting, even a few guys. Haruhi took her seat on the couch and Yasuchika and Satoshi sat on either side of her. During club that day Haruhi answered many questions. Yasuchika and Satoshi even got a few questions and some of the girls seemed to like talking to them. When club was over, the hosts gathered in the couches and chairs in the center of the room.

"I would say that this day was a success." Kyoya said.

"Thankfully." Haruhi stated.

"You even get to stay in the club." Hikaru said.

"Did you mean what you said when you told everyone that you liked being in the club?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes I did. It may be annoying sometimes but I do like being in the club." Haruhi said.

"I am very glad that you like it." Tamaki said.

"It will probably get more annoying Haruhi, you will most likely have even more customers now if today was any indication. You even had a few guys stay to talk to you in the host club." Kaoru said.

"More customers means more profit. Many girls also seemed to like to talk to Yasuchika and Satoshi as well. Perhaps you two could visit more often. I am aware that starting next weeks the clubs that you are both in will only be practicing two days a week." Kyoya pointed out.

"That sounds fun." Satoshi said. Yasuchika looked at him.

"Speak for yourself. Don't speak for me too like you did when he asked us to train Haruhi." Yasuchika said.

"But that worked out well didn't it? You wouldn't have gotten to know Haruhi otherwise." Satoshi stated. Haruhi looked at Yasuchika who was sitting next to her and smiled slightly when didn't respond right away. Satoshi smiled a big smile which irritated Yasuchika even more.

"Well being in the host club is a different story." Yasuchika finally countered.

"Do you have something against the host club?" Hikaru asked.

"Well not the club as a whole, just some of the people in it." Yasuchika said.

"It wouldn't be that bad Yasuchika. You would only have to come three days a week anyway. You would get a break when your club has practice." Haruhi said. Yasuchika turned to Haruhi.

"So you want me to join too?" Yasuchika questioned.

"I wouldn't be against it." Haruhi said with a smile. Yasuchika looked at her for a moment.

"Fine I'll join," He said then turned to Kyoya, "But Karate club comes first." Yasuchika stated.

"Understood. Is this all okay Tamaki?" Kyoya asked. Everyone looked at Tamaki. He seemed to contemplate but his previous thoughts from before club made him decide.

"It's wonderful. With Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai only able to be here on certain days new hosts would help the club. Besides, we can learn more about Yasuchika and Satoshi now." Tamaki said.

"Yay! Chika-chan and Sato-chan are joining the club Takashi." Hunny said cheerily.

"Ugh." Yasuchika said.

"Don't be so rude Yasuchika." Satoshi said and was about to hit him but Haruhi spoke up.

"Satoshi." She said and he stopped.

"Fine." Satoshi said.

"Are you ready to go Haruhi?" Yasuchika asked.

"Yes. I'll just go get me bag." Haruhi said. She went and got her bag from the back room then left with Satoshi and Yasuchika and they gave her a ride home.

"The explanations went well." Yasuchika said.

"Yes they did. I actually expected more people to be upset. There were only a few people who still seemed a little angry." Haruhi said.

"So you're actually okay now?" Satoshi questioned.

"Yes I am. Tamaki even apologized today so the day went even better than I thought it would." Haruhi said.

"He finally understands?" Yasuchika asked.

"I think he does. There will probably still be a few times when he will do something stupid, but I think everything will be okay." Haruhi said. The car pulled up to her apartment and Haruhi and Yasuchika got out.

"Bye Satoshi." Haruhi said.

"Bye Haruhi, see you tomorrow." Satoshi replied. Yasuchika walked Haruhi to her door. He normally wouldn't do that because she had said it was unnecessary, but he wanted to ask her something.

"Do you want to have dinner with me Friday night?" Yasuchika asked.

"Yes I would like to have dinner with you Friday." Haruhi said with a smile. That would be their first date. Yasuchika smiled back at her.

"Okay. I'll let you know tomorrow when I'll pick you up." Yasuchika said.

"Okay." Haruhi said. Yasuchika kissed her goodbye then left. Haruhi went into her apartment. As she closed the door she had a thought.

"_Today wasn't that bad at all_." She thought with a smile.

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of this story. I would like to say thank you to everyone who has read, followed, and favorited this story. This is my first story so it meant so much that people were interested in reading it. I would like to say a special thank you to those who took the time to review this story. The reviews are what gave me the encouragement to keep writing this story and they made me very happy when I read what everyone thought of my story. I hope you all enjoyed reading my first fan fiction and I hope you will all consider reading any future stories I may write. Thanks again to all of you reading this, I hope you liked the story.


End file.
